Hiszem, ha látom
by Charistia
Summary: Az ember néha hajlamos elfelejteni, mi a fontos. Monseigneur Hugo talán megbocsát nekem, amiért kedvenc hősének adtam még egy esélyt. Enjolras / OC fanfiction. Minden jog Victor Hugo és a Les Mis 2012 film alkotói kezében. Köszönöm, ha elolvasod. Kérlek, véleményezd. Köszi.
1. Chapter 1

A folyóparton feltámadó szél egy újabb hóesés borzongató ígéretét sodorta magával.

Aki tehette, mert még volt neki mivel, betakarózott. Aki tehette, mert még volt neki hová, a falak közé húzódott. A szabadság gyermekei bármikor örömmel vállalták a sötét, bűzös rabság tehetetlen napjait, csak hogy ne kelljen szembenézniük a könyörtelen hideggel.

Igazán jöhetett volna már a tavasz.

Valóban, egyetlen árva lélek sem lett volna oly ostoba, hogy panaszkodjon és visszakergesse délre. Ám a tavasz nem foglalkozott sem a könyörgéssel, sem az imákkal; csupán a messzi távolból, félrefordított fejjel figyelte, ahogy a sírásók számolatlanul szórják a holttesteteket a tömegsírba, és csupán a hó borítja rájuk a halotti leplet.

A párizsiak egyre erőtlenebb kétségbeeséssel várták a tavaszt. Tízezernél is több halottat veszítettek, és mindenkinek volt legalább egy rokona, vagy ismerőse, akiért könnyeket ejthetett.

De a tél makacs volt és nehezen adta meg magát. A reggeli köd lassan feloszlott, de csak azért, hogy megmutassa odafent a magasban a közeledő felhőket. A sápadt nap meghúzódott a látóhatár közelében, mintha félt volna magasabbra emelkedni, mint a büszke templomtornyok. Néhány sugara átjutott ugyan a felhők résein, de sem meleget, sem reményt nem hoztak, mert a hó esni kezdett, és nem is hagyta abba egész délelőtt.

Amikor megszólaltak a harangok, fémes kondulásukkal jelezve a mise végét, a templom kapujából kiáramló embertömeg megtorpant egy pillanatra. A díszes kabátok, színes szoknyák és köpenyek büszke tulajdonosai megreszkettek, ahogy a hópelyhek a bőrükhöz értek, és arctalan csuklyás menetté változtak egy pillanat alatt. A nemesek és a gazdagabb polgárok magukhoz intették a közelben várakozó lovas kocsik valamelyikét, és habozás nélkül beugrottak a védelmet nyújtó ponyvák alá. Egymás után nyihogtak fel a lovak, ahogy a kocsisok megrántották a zablát, melyekre ráfagyott az állatok lehelete. Hangosan csattogtak az ostorok, és a csúszós macskaköveken gyászosan csikorogtak a vasalt kerekek.

Egy tucat kék zubbonyos dragonyos sorakozott a Saint Sulpice előtti téren, akiket a városi őrségből rendeltek oda. A hó lassan őket is beborította, hogy a végén fehér vállszalagjuk is alig látszott ki alóla. A katonák dideregve húzták be a nyakukat, már amikor a parancsnokuk másfelé nézett. Egyébként igyekeztek szigorú képet vágni, és a környező utcák felé gyalogosan távozó alakokat figyelték, őrizve a rendet.

Sok kedvük nem volt - érthető módon - ehhez a fajta bámészkodáshoz. A kavargó hópelyhek és a köpenyek úgyis elrejtették a szajhákat, a szökött bűnözőket és a zsebtolvajokat. Mereszthették volna a szemüket akár estig, akkor sem találtak volna semmi gyanúsat.

Hirtelen egy nő felsikoltott.

- Patkány!

Csapkodni kezdett a karjaival, és úgy ugrált, mint aki megveszett. A körülötte állók rögtön szétrebbentek, a nő pedig zavartalanul tovább ugrándozott és kiabált.

A férje hiába próbálta őt megnyugtatni, pedig legalább olyan hangosan ordítozott.

Óriási kavarodás támadt, ahogy a párt körbevették a bámészkodók. Egy csapat meghatározhatatlan színű rongyokba bújt csavargó bukkant fel a semmiből, és lelkesen üldözőbe vette az állatot.

- Ott szalad! Arra! Kapd el!

Kiabálva biztatták egymást, és egyszerre legalább három irányba mutogattak, bizonygatva, hogy a patkány épp arra szaladt. A bársonykabátot és tollas kalapot viselő nő néhány pillanatig levegő után kapkodott, aztán amint minden irányba körbetekintett, még hangosabban folytatta a sikoltozást.

Az emberek nevetve lökdösődtek, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a nő elcsúszott a latyakos utcaköveken, és egy utolsó félsikollyal a földre esett. Magával rántotta persze a férjét is, meg néhány további szerencsétlent, akik túl közel álltak hozzájuk.

- Sorakozó! Rendet akarok! - kiáltott fel az őrmester, és a gárdisták csatlakoztak a mulatsághoz.

Puskatussal próbálták szétválasztani az egymásba akaszkodott párt, meg az ingóságaikba kapaszkodó csavargókat. A jelenlevők közül mindenki, akinek egy csöpp kis esze volt, néhány méternyi távolságról biztatta őket, és a világ minden kincséért sem csatlakozott volna a hóban való fürdőzéshez.

Köszönhetően a katonák határozott és szakszerű fellépésének végül mindenkit sikeresen talpra állítottak. A patkány megúszta az esetet, mivel már percekkel korábban távozott a legközelebbi csatornalejárat felé.

Az asszony most újra kiabálni kezdett, mivel ahogy végigsimította a ruháját, hogy rendbe szedje magát, kiderült, hogy hiányzik a nyaklánca és a pénzes zacskója is. Az őrmester visszaordított rá, hogy fogja már be a száját, aztán higgadtan körbepillantott. A csavargók rongyos bandája természetesen már sehol sem volt. Talán már a patkány előtt elhagyták a helyszínt. Nem lehetett tudni, mert általában igen csendesen mozogtak, és a hóesés is csak nekik kedvezett. Az őrmester káromkodott egyet, aztán megszívta az orrát, a férje gondjaira bízta az asszonyt, felsorakoztatta a dragonyosokat, és elmasíroztak a Palais de Justice felé.

A templom előtti tér kiürült. A hóesés vastag takaróként nyomott el minden zajt, és immár csak a szél zúgását lehetett hallani. Az utolsó, aki távozott, egy kopottas szövetkabátot és kerek, kissé formátlan sapkát viselő alak volt. Lusta mozdulatokkal leveregette magáról a havat, mint aki tudja, hogy tulajdonképpen felesleges dolgot művel, majd a templom felé fordulva keresztet vetett, és követte a katonákat.

x-x

A Szent Pál templom szerény épülete a Rue Antoine és a Rue St. Paul sarkán állt, a Bastille tér közelében. Egy kis kert választotta el a háztömb másik felén álló Szent Borbála kolostortól. Csak egyetlen harangja volt, kisebb és csendesebb, mint a Notre Dame hírességei, de az apát véleménye szerint még így is túl gyakran kellett meghúzni mostanában.

Ducasse atya nem volt lusta ember, nem azért panaszkodott a harangozásra. Ha lusta lett volna, bizonyára nem követi Isten parancsát arra vonatkozóan, hogy igazgassa és védelmezze a Szent Borbálát. És akkor biztosan nem küldte volna a toronyba a félnótás Mattét minden egyes alkalommal, amikor koporsókat húztak el a templom előtt.

Az atya naponta kétszer misézett, mert biztos akart lenni abban, hogy a későn kelők sem mulasztják el meghallgatni az Úr szavait. Neki ugyan ne panaszkodjon senki, hogy túl korán kezdődik a mise. A kolostorban lakott, és a misék után általában oda is tért vissza, hogy elfogyassza házvezetőnője, Madame Pree bűnösen finom kávéját.

Ám a mai délelőttön valami a megszokottnál tovább marasztalta a templomban.

Már a sekrestyéből hallotta, hogy valaki pénzt dob a perselybe. Méghozzá nem is keveset. Egymás után potyogtak az érmék a fadobozba, perceken át, csilingelésük vidáman visszhangzott a szürke, fagyos falak között. Az atya a ruhájába rejtette a kezeit, melyek már pirosak voltak a hidegtől, és végigsétált a főhajón a kápolnáig. Türelmesen várakozott, és amikor a karcsú ujjak az utolsó pénzdarabtól is megszabadultak, a jobb kezével az alak felé keresztet vetett a levegőben.

- Isten áldása kísérjen és óvjon meg téged.

Az alak előre lépett, majd letérdelt a kőpadlóra az atya lábaihoz. Lehúzta a fejéről a kalapot, mire hosszú hajának fürtjei a hátára omlottak. A lány halkan kuncogott egyet, aztán némi komolyságot erőltetett magára. Keresztet vetett, és megszólalt:

- Vétkeztem, atyám.

- Azt látom. Nem is keveset…

- Egy hétre elég lesz, remélem.

Az atya a lány fejére tette a kezét.

- Óvakodj az ördög csábításától, leányom. Tíz Miatyánk, és bánd meg bűneidet!

A lány bólintott, és megcsókolta az áldást osztó kezet. Aztán újra az ormótlan kalap alá rejtette a haját, még egyszer keresztet vetett és felállt. Ahogy elindult kifelé, az apát utána szólt:

- És vigyázz magadra, lányom… Hallod?

A lány visszaintett, hogy igen, hallja, és eltűnt odakint a hóesésben.

Az apát a fejét csóválta, aztán elmosolyodott, és csendben hálát adott az Úrnak. Hála ennek a makacs leánynak, az apácák megint igazi levest főzhetnek majd a betegeknek a perselypénzből.

x-x

- Satine! Satine! - kiabált a férfi, aztán dühösen szitkozódva folytatta, amikor senki sem volt hajlandó felelni neki. - A hétnapos nyavalya törje ki, hol van már ez a lány?

Megcsóválta a fejét, és néhány vaskos fahasábot dobott a tűzre, mely a konyhaként működő helyiség egyik sarkában lobogott. Megtörölte izzadó homlokát, aztán eltűnt a konyhából nyíló egyik ajtón keresztül. Amikor visszatért, a huzat egy kis havat sodort be a küszöbről. Az ajtóban mögötte egy fiatal, kormos képű fiú jelent meg, vékony kezében egy hóval teli vödröt cipelve.

- Tedd a tűzre, kölyök. Aztán mosd le a képedet, megértetted? Senkinek sem tűröm el, hogy mocskosan mászkáljon a kávézómban!

- Csituljon már kend! - legyintette meg a férfi termetes hátsó felét az asszony, aki az emeletről a konyhába vezető lépcső felől érkezett. - Miért kell az összes szomszédnak a maga szövegét hallgatnia már kora reggel?

- Márpedig itt rend lesz, asszonyság! - húzta ki magát fontoskodva a férfi. - Menj, és inkább kerítsd elő azt a semmirekellő fehércselédet. Egy óra múlva nyitnunk kell, és még nincs kitakarítva.

- Jó. - hagyta rá az asszony, és, miután derekára kötényt, fejére kendőt kötött, odadobott egy darab barna kenyeret a tűznél melegedő fiúnak. - Nesze, egyél.

Amaz elkapta a kenyércsücsköt, és egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a lépcsőn. Az asszony megfogott néhány gyertyát, és követte őt.

A konyhából nyíló harmadik ajtóban megjelent egy lány, menetiránynak hátrafelé, hogy a hátsó felével nyissa ki az ajtót, mivel mindkét keze tele volt. Az egyikben egy seprűt, a másikban egy szeméttel teli vödröt tartott. Köténye viszonylag tisztának tűnt, bár szürke színe ellentmondani látszott ennek a feltevésnek. Rozsdavörös szoknyát és ingvállat viselt, a fejét pedig szorosra kötött zöld kendő alá rejtette. Egyetlen szó nélkül beállította a seprűt a sarokba, aztán elindult a hátsó udvarba a vödörrel.

A férfi dühös tekintettel, de hasonló némasággal kísérte minden lépését. Amikor a lány visszatért, már a húst aprította, és rá se nézett. Beledobálta a húsdarabokat a tűz fölé akasztott üstbe, aztán nekiesett a zöldségeknek.

A lány mosolyogva vállat vont, maga elé húzta a krumplikkal teli tálat, és dolgozni kezdett.

Jó néhány perc telt el így, amíg csak a tűz ropogása meg a férfi szuszogása hallatszott. Végül megszólalt, a fogai között préselve ki minden egyes szót.

- Az asztalokat letörölted?

- Igen. - válaszolt a lány halkan.

- A bejáratnál felsöpörtél?

- Igen.

- Felmostad a padlót?

- Igen.

A kihallgatásnak egy rövid időre vége szakadt, amíg a zöldségek a raguba kerültek. A lány a zöldségpucolás maradékát a tűzbe dobta, aztán elpakolta az edényeket, és megtisztította a késeket.

- Az emeleten is kitakarítottál?

- Igen.

- Vittél be gyertyákat?

- Igen.

- A hálókamrák?

A lány mosolyogva megtörölte a kezét egy rongyban, és megfogott egy kannát. A tűz fölé akasztotta azt is, hogy vizet forraljon a kávénak.

- Minden kész, Forchet. Ne aggódjon már…

A férfi csak erre várt, kitört, mint egy vulkán, és kezében lóbálni kezdte a merőkanalat.

- Ne aggódjak? Hogy képzeled, hogy ne aggódjak? – kiabált. – Mégis hol voltál egész délelőtt? Nem szóltál, csak eltűntél. Lesheted, hogy ezek után egy garast is fizessek neked.

- Misén voltam. És minden kész lett időre, nem? – vágott vissza a lány.

- Misén… Na persze. Hiszem, ha látom.

Visszajött a feleség, és igen csalódott képet vágott, hogy a helyzet a konyhában nem változott. Megelégelte a dolgot, és kivette a kanalat a férje kezéből.

- Menj ki, Satine. Megjöttek az első vendégek. Maga meg hagyja már abba a zsörtölődést, még megüti a guta.

Forchet rámordult a feleségére, visszaszerezte a kanalat, és figyelmét a ragu felé fordította. A lány megigazította a kötényét meg a kendőjét, és követte az asszonyt.

x-x

A kávéházban lassan megteltek az asztalok, ahogy közeledett a dél. Mivel a Musain az egyetemi kollégiumok közelében állt, látogatói főként a fiatal, némi pénzmaggal is rendelkező diákok közül kerültek ki. Délidőben menetrendszerűen tódultak be az ajtón, hogy egy tál ételt, és kávét vegyenek magukhoz, aztán alig fél óra alatt eltűntek, hogy visszarohanjanak az óráikra. Ha a pénzmag kitartott, este is visszajöttek. Akkor már felszabadultak és sokkal vidámabbak voltak. Forchet ilyenkor osztozott az örömükben. A boron mindig többet szakított, mint a kávén.

A diákok legtöbbször a professzorokat meg az időjárást szidták. A szemeszter azonban csak nemrég kezdődött el, így még nem voltak vizsgák. Annál több bajuk volt a hideggel és a latyakkal, így senki sem lepődött volna meg, ha ezen a napon is a hóról fecsegnek majd. A két nő dolga volt kihordani a ragut meg a kávét az asztalokhoz, az öreg Forchet ki sem mozdult a konyhából. Amikor azonban furcsa hangokat hallott kiszűrődni a kávéházból, mégis erőt vett magán, és kikukucskált az ajtón.

Meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. A diákok az asztalokat és a székeket húzogatták. Az ő bútorait! Satine a fal mellé húzódott a kávéskannával, és tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte a fiatalembereket, akik megszabadultak a zubbonyaiktól meg a felöltőiktől, és ingujjban, mellényben álltak neki a helyiség átrendezésének. Forchet feje lilulni kezdett a dühtől, ahogy átfurakodott az ajtón, hogy odarohanjon és megállítsa őket, ám az ajtón túl várta őt a felesége meg a merőkanál.

- Hagyja már őket. - mormolta. - Nem lesz baj.

A szakács fújtatott, mint egy spanyol bika, aztán meg morgott, mint egy orosz medve, de végül szót fogadott, és visszavonult. A felesége megvárta, amíg a diákok egymás mellé, a szoba közepére állítják az asztalokat, és csak akkor tette eléjük a fazekat. Azok úgy lapátolták be a még mindig tűzforró ételt, mintha az életük múlt volna rajta, de nem mentek el. A lányt elküldték egy újabb kanna kávéért, aztán még közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz és összedugták a fejüket.

Forchet semmit sem hallott a konyhából.

- Mit sugdolóznak ezek? - morogta, ahogy Satine feltette a vizet, és újabb csészéket készített elő. - Még bajba kerülök miattuk. Már így is hetente kétszer látogat meg a rendőrség. Hát kinek kell ez? - emelte fel a kezeit kétségbeesve, de a lány leintette.

- Az a lényeg, hogy fizessenek, nem?

Az öreg rápillantott.

- Mit tudsz te… te haszontalan. Nem voltál itt két évvel ezelőtt… Akkor is így kezdődött minden. Csak kávéztak és sugdolóztak. Én mondom, rossz vége lesz ennek.

Satine elgondolkozva a falnak dőlt. Az öreg nagy hantás volt, a felét sem hitte annak soha, amit fecsegett, de ritkán beszélt ilyen komolyan, és még soha, soha nem emlegette előtte az 1830-as felkelést.

- Gondolja, hogy megint lázadás lesz?

Forchet felhorkant, aztán levette a borospince kulcsát a polcról. Mielőtt kiment volna, visszaszólt a lánynak:

- Vidd ki a kávét. Talán megtudod…

A kollégisták az asztal egyik végébe tolták az üres csészéket, és csendben hallgatták az egyik társukat, aki heves kézmozdulatokkal toldotta meg saját szavait. Satine elkezdte újratölteni a csészéket. Madame Forchet összeszedte a tányérokat, és mindent kicipelt a konyhába.

- Egyesek szerint már tizenháromezer a halottak száma. A kormány persze tagad, és megpróbálja elbagatellizálni a kolerajárványt. Azt próbálják beadni, hogy a tél az oka, és mivel mindjárt itt a március, nincs mit tenni, és nem is kellene aggódnunk!

- Aljasság! - kiabálták többen.

- A tavasz nem gyógyít betegségeket, ennyit már elsőben megtanítottak nekünk. - vágta rá egy fiú, aki minden jel szerint orvosnak készült. - Azt próbálják beadni, hogy az indiánoktól jön a betegség, és a napfény meggyógyítja.

- Nem az indiánok, hanem az indiaiak, Joly. - nevetett fel valaki.

- Na nem mintha egyet is láttunk volna belőlük mostanság…

- Pedig azt mondják, az asszonyaik szépek…

- Az indiánok vagy az indiaiak, Combeferre? - vigyorgott az előbb felszólalóra Joly.

- Nem mindegy? - állt fel az asztaltól az egyik göndör, sötétbarna hajú fiatalember, és odasétált Satine mellé. A lány megmerevedett, mint mindig, ha egy férfi túl közel furakodott hozzá. - A francia lányok a legszebbek. És kéznél is vannak.

És hogy szavainak tettel adjon nagyobb hangsúlyt, mosolyogva megpaskolta a lány fenekét.

Rossz ötlet volt, ezt a hirtelen beálló csend is mutatta. A diák szélesen a lányra vigyorgott, abban a reményben, hogy az nem veszi zokon a közeledését, amit különben is csak bóknak szánt. Satine azonban nem volt jókedvében, legalábbis azok után, amit a járványról hallott. És nem volt megbocsátó sem. A többi kollégista érdeklődve várta a fejleményeket, és a lány hirtelen azt érezte, hogy a számos rászegeződő szempár kereszttüzében égni kezd az arca. Hogy mentse saját méltóságát, eltekintett attól, hogy lekeverjen egy pofont a fiúnak, és inkább a kezébe nyomott egy kávéval teli csészét. Aztán visszamenekült a konyhába.

Az ajtónak dőlt a túloldalon, és visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Amikor egy keserves kiáltást hallott, elégedetten elmosolyodott.

- Boszorkány! Ez tűz forró!

Harsány nevetés tört ki, aztán újra csend lett, és a diákok tovább beszélgettek.

- Mióta vagy ilyen megbocsátó, te lány? - kérdezte az asszonyság a lányt, miközben nekikezdtek a mosogatásnak.

- Túl fiatal. - vonta meg a vállát Satine. - Kár lett volna érte.

- Talán bizony jobb lett volna, ha idősebb?

Satine belevágta a vízbe a mosogatórongyot, és hevesen sikálni kezdte a fazekat. Azon gondolkozott, mit feleljen a faggatózásra, de nem volt készen egyetlen megfelelő válasszal sem. Újra csak vállat vont, és igyekezett semmibe venni Madame Forchet meleg mosolyát.

- Jönnek még, meglátod… Eljön majd az este, lányom, amikor azt is elfelejted, hogy két kezed van…

xx - xx

Megjegyzés: Érdekes felfedezésem volt a minap: a Notre Dame a francia forradalom után, még 1832-ben is csupán egy romos épület volt, melyben mise helyett legtöbbször gabonát tartottak. Ezért javítottam a helyszínt, melynek egyébként a történet szempontjából itt és most nem is volt jelentősége... Köszönöm a megértést.

Még egy: Az írói szabadság bármit megenged. De ha valakit érdekel, az 1832-es kolerajárvány valójában csak március közepén kezdődött. A hónap végéig 90 ember halt meg Franciaországban, Calais-tól a 260 km-t Párizsig 11 nap alatt "tette meg" a betegség. Áprilisban a városban az áldozatok száma már 12744 ! volt. Szeptemberre sikerült megfékezni a járványt, összesen több, mint 18 ezer ember halála után.


	2. Chapter 2

Amikor mindenki elment, végre ők is nyugodtan megebédelhettek. A délután is csendesen telt, mivel furcsa módon senki sem nyitott rájuk ajtót. A szakács Jean segítségével rendet rakott a kávéházban, aztán ledőlt, hogy aludjon egyet az esti roham előtt. Előtte még elküldte a fiút a pékhez a másnapi rendeléssel. A nők jobb híján elővették a varrást, és halk beszélgetéssel múlatták az időt. Korán sötétedett, így hamar gyertyát gyújtottak az asztalon, ahová letelepedtek. Satine új asztalterítőket készített, az asszony meg a férje ruháit foltozgatta. A lány nem sokáig bírta, hamar kibökte a kérdést, ami már az ebéd óta nyomta a lelkét.

- Madame Forchet… Mesélne nekem a felkelésről?

Az asszony tekintete a gyertyák lángjába merült. Aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Csak egy nyári vihar volt, semmi több… Ne hidd, hogy azóta bármi is változott… A forrófejűek lövöldöztek, az asszonyok meg a halottakat siratták. De nem lett több a kenyér, nem lett kevesebb a koldus. A király elkergette a politikusokat, ezért lázadt fel a nép… De a király helyett jött egy másik, és mi itt ülünk ugyanazon a mocskos szemétdombon.

- Ha olyan sokan harcoltak, miért nem értek el semmit?

- Harc, azt mondod? - nevetett fel rekedten az asszony. - Három nap volt az egész. Elvitték az összes asztalt meg a székeket. Az öreg még hónapokkal később is morgolódott miatta. A barikád alig néhány utcányira volt tőlünk. Szóval hallottunk mindent.

- Na és maguk?

- Odaadtunk mindent, aztán amikor fütyülni kezdtek a golyók, az öreg bezárta az összes ablakot. Ki se nyitotta, csak amikor végre csend lett.

Satine hallgatott egy sort. Az öregasszony szavaiból reménytelenség áradt, és a beletörődés, hogy bizonyos dolgok soha nem fognak megváltozni.

- Ha minden király egyforma… - szólalt meg aztán, ahogy egy gondolat fészkelte be magát a fejébe. - Ha semmi sem változik…

- Túl sokat gondolkozol. - vágott a szavába Madame Forchet. - Nem szeretem az ilyen hiábavaló beszédet. Van tető a fejed fölött, és kenyér a szádban. Légy hálás, és ne morfondírozz a jövőn. Van, akinek még ez sem jut.

- Tudom. - bólogatott a lány határozottan. Az öregasszony megnyugodott, ám ha azt hitte, Satine beérte ezzel a válasszal, és nem foglalkozik többé a kérdéssel, nem is tévedhetett volna nagyobbat.

Dobogtak az emeleten. A szakács ébredezett.

- Menj, hozz egy kis havat. - hessegette el Madame Forchet a lányt. - Főzök friss kávét. Addig úgyis használhatatlan, amíg meg nem issza. Jobb, ha nem talál itt téged.

Satine felkapta a vödröt a fal mellől, és kilépett a hátsó udvarra.

A hó már nem esett, de a szél is elállt, így a szürke felhők mozdulatlanul lebegtek a város felett, elmélyítve a házak közé furakodó, egyébként is igen lehangoló szürkületet. Jean félresöpörte a havat a fal tövébe, mielőtt elment a pékhez, így az már túl mocskos volt, hogy főzéshez használhatták volna. A lány így kénytelen volt tovább menni, és szerencsét próbálni az udvar túloldalán végighúzódó sikátorban.

Összedörzsölte az ujjait, mielőtt a kilincshez nyúlt volna, de az így is jéghideg volt. Megszidta magát, amiért nem hozott magával kesztyűt. A fémrudakból összeeszkábált ajtó nyikorogva nyílt ki. A zaj visszhangot vetett a sikátor falai között, és felzavart néhány galambot, melyek a kémények mellé húzódtak melegedni. Satine körbepillantott, a szemeit meresztgetve a sötétben. Ebbe a kis utcába nem jutottak el a szomszédos St. Michel téren égő lámpák fényei, és ő hirtelen nagy szükségét érezte annak, hogy visszameneküljön a kávéházba. Lehajolt, hogy belemerítse a vödröt a legközelebbi hórakásba. Aztán majdnem szívrohamot kapott, amikor közvetlenül mellette megmozdult a föld. Hátraugrott vagy két lépést, és maga elé emelte a vödröt. Szükség esetén azzal is megvédheti magát.

A hó lepergett a sötét, formátlan rongycsomagról, ahogy az egyre csak magasodott. Mintha már feje és karjai is lettek volna, ám az emberre csak tisztes távolságból emlékeztető alak végül egy halk nyögéssel visszazuhant a hóba.

Satine eldobta a vödröt, és gondolkodás nélkül mellé térdelt. Nem törődve a hideggel két kézzel próbálta félresöpörni a havat, míg végül láthatóvá vált egy gyerek arca. A bőre jéghideg volt, ahogy hozzáért, és a szeme is csukva volt. De újra felnyögött, és Satine még soha nem örült ennyire az aprócska párafelhőnek, ami a másik szájából gomolygott elő. Megkereste a vékony kezeket, az egyiket a saját nyaka köré fonta, és szorosan megmarkolta. Másik karjával átölelte a gyerek derekát, és vonszolni kezdte. A lábával rúgta be a kiskaput, és kiabálni kezdett.

- Madame Forchet! Madame Forchet! Gyorsan, siessen!

Az asszony résnyire nyitotta a konyha ajtaját, óvakodva attól, hogy túl sok meleget engedjen ki. De amikor észrevette a furcsa terhet cipelő alakot, szélesre tárta az ajtót.

- Mit szedtél össze már megint, te lány?

Satine nem válaszolt, és amíg a tűz mellé értek, egyre csak az járt a fejében, hogy milyen könnyű a test a karjaiban.

A szakács felesége hirtelenjében egy zsákot terített a tűzhely elé, arra fektették le a gyereket. Satine elkezdte lehámozni róla a már amúgy is felismerhetetlenné szakadt rongyokat, és elvette az asszony kezéből a meleg vizes törlőkendőt. A kékre fagyott kezeket és lábakat dörzsölgetni kezdte, és halkan imádkozni hozzá.

- Na ne… Már megint… - dörmögte Forchet, amikor megjelenve a lépcső tetején ezzel a jelenettel szembesült.

- Igya meg a kávéját. - nyomott a kezébe egy bádogpoharat a felesége, hogy elejét vegye a további panaszkodásnak. - Aztán menjen, hozzon egy kis konyakot.

Satine nem hagyta abba a dörzsölést és az imádkozást, de hálás tekintettel pillantott a szakácsra, aki fejcsóválva távozott.

Amíg Forchet távol volt, a felesége sebtében előkotort valahonnan egy régi inget meg egy nadrágot. Azért egy kicsit ő is meglepődött, amikor a gyerekről kiderült, hogy lány, és hogy bizony megért már vagy tizenöt nyarat. Satine szíve összeszorult a látványra. A szerencsétlen túlságosan is hasonlított egy másik lányra, aki évekkel korábban éppen így feküdt a konyhában a tűzhely előtt.

A lány a két nő gondoskodása ellenére sem tért magához. Satine már csak az italban reménykedett.

- Kár belé… - morgott Forchet, ahogy a kezébe nyomta a poharat. - Ha meg is éri az éjfélt, úgyis lázkóros lesz. Ki tudja, mióta feküdt odakint.

- Tőlem sem sajnálta a konyakot… - suttogta Satine. A kezét a lány feje alá tette, és óvatosan megemelte. Néhány cseppnyit megpróbált a szájába tölteni. A lány szeme megrebbent, és nyelt egyet. Satine megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Madame Forchet! - kiabált Jean a kávéházból.

- Megjöttek a vendégek. Tüntessétek el innen a lányt. - közölte a szakács ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Felviszem a szobámba. - válaszolta Satine nem kevésbé határozottan.

- És hogyan tetszik majd a kisasszonynak a szobájában aludni, ha az ágya nem lesz szabad? - csúfolódott a férfi.

- A kisasszonynak úgy tetszik, hogy majd megoldja, mint mindig.

- Na persze. Hiszem, ha…

- …ha látom. Tudjuk. - vágott a szavába a felesége, és megtoldotta egy legyintéssel. – Na menjen már, engedje be azokat a semmirekellőket. És eszébe ne jusson hitelbe mérni a bort, amíg odafent vagyok.

Satine az asszonyra mosolygott.

- Ne vigyorogj itt nekem. Az az érzésem, ezt még nagyon meg fogjuk bánni. Na jól van, emeljük fel.

Satine szobája az emeleten a házaspáré mellett volt. Apró kamra csupán, annyi hellyel, hogy egy ágy, egy asztal, egy szék és egy ruhásláda elférjenek. A még mindig eszméletlen fiatal lányt az ágyra emelték, és betakargatták. Madame Forchet behozott még egy takarót.

- Rakj gyorsan tüzet. Túl hideg van itt.

- Gondolja, hogy tényleg belázasodik majd? - aggodalmaskodott a lány.

- Biztos. Holtbiztos.

- Elhívom az atyát.

- Most? Nem mehetsz el. Túl sok a vendég, nem bírjuk ketten az öreggel.

De Satine már döntött.

- Nincs más választásunk. Itt nem tudunk segíteni rajta. Az atya majd elviszi a kolostorba.

- És mégis hogyan? Annak sincs pénze kocsira.

- Isten majd megsegít. - jelentette ki a lány, miközben egy túlméretezett nadrágot húzott magára. Aztán összefogta a haját, és egy kerek sapka alá rejtette. Végül belebújt a kabátjába. - Jean is ki tudja vinni a bort. Az óráknak vége, egy diák sem fog kávét inni estére. Egy óra alatt megfordulok.

Madame Forchet beleegyezően bólintott. Tapasztalt már egyet s mást, amióta egy téli napon Satine feküdt a küszöbön, és ő éppen így szaladt az atyáért, hogy segítsen rajta. Szemernyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ha a makacs lányon múlik, ez az ágyban fekvő árva is megmenekül.

x-x

Satine megtorpant egy pillanatra a konyhában. A biztonság kedvéért némi kormot kent az arcára meg a kezére. Közben fülét az ajtóra tapasztotta és hallgatózott. A kávéházból beszélgetés és nevetés hallatszott, majd egyszerre csak megreccsent a padló. Forchet elindult vissza a konyhába. A lány tenyerével eltakarta a száját, és kiszaladt a hátsó udvarra vezető ajtón. Odakint a sikátorban meglapult, és kivárt. Szerencséje volt, a szakács nem vette észre.

Kihúzta magát, és a sarkot megkerülve kisétált a St. Michel térre. A Tournelle sétányon akart végigmenni a Lajos-sziget felé, hogy a lehető legrövidebb úton, a Marie-hídon keresztül jusson el a Szent Pál templomhoz. De amikor egy pillanatra az ellenkező irányba, a kollégiumi negyed felé nézett, egy nagyobb csapatnyi diákot látott közeledni. A kollégisták hangosan nevetgéltek, láthatóan megszabadultak már az aznapi tanulnivaló nyűgétől, és most szórakozást keresve vették a nyakukba a várost. Hanyagul magukra vetett kabátjaikat nyitva hagyták, és legtöbbjük fejfedőt sem viselt. Kiöltöztek az estére, és volt, aki kardot is kötött.

A lány képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek. Pénzre volt szüksége, hiszen az atyától nem várhatta, hogy a saját pénzén kocsikáztassa a beteget. Abban biztos volt, hogy Ducasse atya sohasem nyúlt volna a templom pénzéhez.

Nagy levegőt vett, és játszani kezdett. Hagyta, hogy a vállai előre essenek, húzni kezdte az egyik lábát, közben gyorsan felhajtotta a kabátja gallérját, és a szemébe húzta a sapkát. Aztán jó szerencséért imádkozva a diákok felé indult. Néhányan elhaladtak mellette, ők azonban olyan bizalmatlanul méregették, hogy nem volt mersze próbálkozni. Jöttek még mögöttük páran, egy nagyobb csoportban, és annyira elmerültek a beszélgetésben, hogy nem is figyeltek rá. Leghátul viszont csupán ketten sétáltak egymás mellett hosszú, férfias léptekkel. Több esélye nem volt. Eljött a pillanat. És kellett a pénz.

Ahogy elhaladt mellette a nagyobb csoport, elkapta az egyik fiatalember kabátja szélét, aztán pördült egyet, és kinézve egy alkalmas hóbuckát az út szélén csak úgy véletlenül elesett. A kollégistát sikerült magával rántania, amitől aztán jogosan elvárt kavarodás támadt. Rekedt hangon sűrű bocsánatkérésbe kezdett, és megpróbált feltápászkodni, miközben a legkülönbözőbb irányokba nyúlkált a kezeivel. Valaki közelebb jött, hogy segítsen, de a lány megragadta a feléje nyújtott kart, és azt a diákot is magával rántotta. Hirtelenjében három pénztárcát is sikerült kitapogatnia, ezért úgy döntött, elég a komédiából, és inkább gyorsan felpattant a földről. A diákok egymást húzták fel nevetve a hóból, ő pedig hajlongva motyogott köszönetet, mielőtt hátat fordítva a térnek megpróbálta elhagyni a helyszínt.

Ám ekkor sajnálatos módon elfogyott a szerencséje. Az utolsó kettő is odaért melléjük, ám jóval éberebbek és figyelmesebbek voltak, mint a többiek. Az egyik rákiáltott, hogy álljon meg, ő pedig örömmel engedelmeskedett. Mert a következő hang, amit hallott, egy kardpenge sikoltása volt, ahogy kicsúszott a hüvelyéből.

A hideg végigfutott a gerincén, és megbénította a lábait. A fejében villámként cikáztak a gondolatok, hogy mit is hazudjon, ha megtalálják nála a pénzes zacskókat. Mert arra még nem volt érkezése, hogy kiürítse őket és megszabaduljon tőlük. Az ilyesmit a Szajna-parton szokta elintézni.

- Fordulj meg. - hallotta a parancsoláshoz szokott hangot, és a kabát anyagán keresztül is érezte, ahogy a kard hegye megcirógatja a hátát.

Lehajtott fejjel szót fogadott, és lassan visszafordult. Nem emelte fel a fejét, és reménykedett benne, hogy a ruhája meg a korom az arcán megvédi majd. Akármitől.

- Add vissza a pénzünket. Akkor talán nem bántunk. - szólalt meg az előbbi hang, és ő kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy a tulajdonosa nagyon is komolyan beszél.

Satine mérhetetlenül dühös lett, és hálásan fogadta a meleget, ami elöntötte. Legalább nem fázott. A beteg lány nélkül is volt elég baja, erre pont egy hősködő, gazdag egyetemista ficsúrt kell kifognia, aki rabló-pandúrt játszik vele. Tehetetlennek érezte magát. Legszívesebben a férfi fejéhez vágott volna néhány, a helyzethez illő szóvirágot Forchet gyűjteményéből, mielőtt a pokol fenekére küldi a kardjával együtt. Aztán megtoldotta volna az egészet egy jól irányzott rúgással, és rohant volna tovább a folyópartra.

De a kard kitartó volt, meg sem rezdült, és ahogy ő egy apró mozdulatot tett, máris a mellkasának nyomódott. Aztán elindult felfelé, a nyaka irányába, majd arra kényszerítette, hogy felemelje a fejét. A lány azonban szándékosan kerülte a kard gazdájának tekintetét. Megpróbált parancsolni a testének, de nem sok sikerrel. Idegesen kapkodta a levegőt, és leheletének apró párafelhői elárulták.

- Lássuk csak, kit sodort felénk a szél. Ismered őt, Marius? - nézett rá gúnyosan a fiatalember, aki kissé oldalvást fordulva, szálfaegyenes derékkal, kinyújtott karral szegezte a torkának a fegyvert.

Társa, akinek magas homlokát szélfútta barna tincsek keretezték, megrázta a fejét.

- Nem ismerhetek minden zsebtolvajt a városban. Ez is még kezdő lehet. Nézd, hogy reszket.

- Ennyire gyáva lennél? - emelkedett még feljebb a kard hegye, és vészesen megközelítette a sapka szélét.

Satine ökölbe szorította a kezét. Nem lepleződhet le. Most nem. Imbolyogva hátrált egy lépést.

- Nocsak! Hát mégis van benned kurázsi! Játszani szeretnél? - lépett utána egyet a diák, és mélykék szemeiben felcsillant valami veszedelmes. Láthatóan jól szórakozott.

- Hagyd már. Látod, hogy alig áll a lábán. Hadd legyen legalább egy jó estéje.

Marius társa hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, amitől hullámos, szőkésbarna tincsei lerázták magukról a havat.

- Túl jószívű vagy, az a te bajod. - válaszolta, de azért csak elrakta a kardot. - De nem bánom. Pénz nélkül a fiúk legalább visszafogják egy kicsit magukat. Így is túl sokat isznak.

- Te meg túl keveset. - vágta rá Marius, és mosolyogva a lány felé intett.

Satine kilőtt és habozás nélkül elrohant mellettük. Nem is törődött már azzal, hogy sántának tettesse magát. Meg sem állt a Szajnáig, és csak ott merte kifújni magát. A sikátorokban szaladt végig, nehogy összetalálkozzon egy túlbuzgó rendőrrel. Ezért mire a folyópartra ért, már a térdéig havas volt a ruhája. Újra elátkozta magában azt a ficsúrt, és kényszerítette magát, hogy rendbe szedje az öltözékét, mielőtt teljesen átázik, és ő maga is megbetegszik. Mély levegőt vett, és a Szent Pál felé fordulva folytatta az útját. A Marie-hídon néhány hógolyót dobott a folyóba, némileg sajnálkozva az egyébként egészen jó kiállású pénzes zacskók miatt. Néhány garast azokért is kapott volna, de túl nagynak érezte a kockázatot, ezért inkább megszabadult tőlük.

x-x

Ducasse atya már elhagyni készült a templomot. Miután megszámolta a pénzt, ami a perselyben összegyűlt, azon morfondírozott, mire is költse. Végül úgy határozott magában, beszélni fog Madame Pree-vel, meg az apácák főnökasszonyával, hogy mire van leginkább szükségük. Gondolatai épp egy fiatal lány köré gyűltek, amikor az a bizonyos lány hirtelen előtte termett a templomkapuban, és levegő után kapkodva elmesélte neki, mi történt. Aztán meg sem várva a válaszát kocsiért füttyentett, és mire az atya magához tért a döbbenettől, már a Musain kávéház felé robogtak.

Azon viszont már egy cseppet sem csodálkozott, hogy a lány kifizette a kocsist, és megeskette, hogy meg is várja őket. Szemmel láthatóan fel volt készülve mindenre. A sikátorban nyíló hátsó kapuhoz vezette az atyát.

Ducasse az égre emelte a tekintetét, és egy rövid imát rebegett magában, mielőtt követte Satine-t a konyhába.

- Dicsértessék, atyám. - fogadta őket Madame Forchet, akinek mind a két keze tele volt munkával, és egy kenyérvágó késsel intett az emelet irányába. - A madárka már nagyon türelmetlen.

- Hogy van? - kérdezte Satine az aggodalomtól remegő hangon, ahogy ledobálta magáról az álöltözetként használt kabátot, és gyorsan kezet mosott a tűz mellett álló dézsában.

- Mondtam, hogy türelmetlen. Már magas a láza.

- Atyám, könyörgöm, csak ön segíthet. - ragadta meg az atya kezét a lány. - Kifizetem a kocsit, de el kell vinnie őt a zárdába. Az apácák meg tudják gyógyítani.

- Ha az Úr is úgy akarja, lányom. Akkor és csak akkor gyógyulhat meg.

Satine nagyot fújt. Bármennyire is tisztelte az atyát, most úgy érezte, még győzködnie kellene egy kicsit. Kinyitotta a száját, de a kávéház felől hirtelen veszekedés, majd Forchet kiabálása hallatszott, így inkább csendben maradt.

- Elég volt! Hagyjátok abba, nyavalyások! Nem engedem, hogy tönkretegyétek a kávéházamat. Itt nem lesz semmiféle találkozó! Teszed le azt a széket?

- Megyek… - mormolta a felesége, és felkapott néhány borosüveget, majd a lányhoz fordult. – Te meg hozd le a lányt. Kapott néhány kanál levest. Talán le bír jönni a lépcsőn a saját lábán is.

Satine felrohant a szobájába. A folyosón megállt, és a kilincsre tette a kezét. Habozott egy pillanatig, ahelyett, hogy belépett volna. El sem tudta képzelni, mi vár rá odabent.

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy kitett állatot vagy gyereket talált a párizsi utcán. És bizony sokszor előfordult, hogy későn érkezett. De soha nem adta fel a reményt, hogy tud még tenni valamit. Ám ez a lány… Aki ráadásul alig fiatalabb, mint ő… Vajon mi fog kisülni ebből? Nem tudott szabadulni a megnevezhetetlen érzéstől a szívében.

Lent a kávéházban megint hangoskodtak, és ez kizökkentette a határozatlanság okozta bénultságból. Lenyomta a kilincset, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Az ágyában ott feküdt a fiatal lány Madame Forchet régi ruhájában. Az arca már korántsem volt olyan sápadt, mint amikor ő rátalált. A láz rózsái pirosra festették finom vonásait. Szőke haja csapzott volt, és kusza tincsekben ölelte körbe a párnán pihenő fejét. Közelebb lépett hozzá, mire a lány feléje fordult, és ránézett. A szemei beesettnek és nagyon, de nagyon fáradtnak tűntek. A gyertya lángja visszatükröződött űzött tekintetében, melyet egyenesen a másik arcára szegezett.

- Hogy érzed magad? - fogta meg Satine a kezét. Pedig nem kellett kérdeznie. A lány teste úgy tüzelt, mint a nyári nap. - A nevem Satine.

- Szép neved van. - suttogta a beteg, és megpróbált mosolyogni. Nem sikerült neki igazán, de Satine értékelte az igyekezetét. - Az enyém Isabelle.

- Beteg vagy. El kell, hogy vigyünk innen. - A másik erőtlenül megrázta a fejét, de Satine nem törődött a tiltakozásával. - A kolostorban majd vigyáznak rád, és meg fogsz gyógyulni.

- Félek… - suttogta Isabelle, és két kézzel megragadta a másikét. - Utánam fognak jönni.

- Ugyan már… - mosolygott rá Satine bátorítóan, és megfogta a vállát, hogy felsegítse az ágyból. - Azt sem tudják, hogy itt vagy. Na menjünk. Óvatosan…

A lépcső alján az atya várta őket egy apró batyuval, amibe Madame Forchet némi ruhaneműt csomagolt össze a lánynak egy fél kenyér társaságában.

- Ez itt Ducasse atya. A Szent Pál templomban szolgál. Ő fog téged elvinni az apácákhoz. - magyarázta Satine, és Isabelle vállára egy takarót terített. - Vigyázz magadra, Isabelle.

- Köszönök mindent. - motyogta a lány csendesen a körülötte állókra pillantva.

- Ugyan már. Na, Isten velük, atyám.

Satine kikísérte őket a kocsihoz, és kifizette a kocsist is. Jóleső melegség töltötte be a szívét, ahogy elhalt a lódobogás a szomszéd utcában. Még aggódott egy kicsit a lány miatt, de bízott az apácákban, és valahogy nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, amiért házon kívül tudhatta őt.

Mosolygott, és felkészült, hogy szembenézzen Forchet-val meg a vendégeivel.


	3. Chapter 3

A Musain kávéház a St. Michel téren éppen a Sorbonne épületeiből kiáramló, szórakozásra vágyó fiatal diákok útjában állt. Nem csoda hát, ha nem is vesztegették az idejüket arra, hogy átzarándokoljanak a Szajna túlpartjára, és ott költsék el a pénzüket. Forchet raguja a korlátozott lehetőségekhez képest igen finom volt, nem is beszélve a boráról, amit ki tudja, milyen forrásból szerzett, talán még a császárság idején.

Odakint besötétedett, és újra szállingózni kezdett a hó, de bent a kávéházban vidáman ropogott a tűz, gyertyafény ragyogott be minden sarkot, nem csak az alsó szinten, de az emeleten is. Forchet kétségbeesetten küzdött a berendezés testi épségéért, de amikor a kollégisták egy tucat palack bort és vacsorát rendeltek, ráadásul előre ki is fizették az egészet, szó nélkül a kezükbe nyomta a fenti terem kulcsát.

- Jó, hogy jössz. - fogadta Satine-t vigyorogva.

A lány döbbenten nézte az öreget, és abban a pillanatban meg volt róla győződve, hogy ő is megkapta a lázbetegséget. Vagy valami más nyavalyát. Mert annyi bizonyos, hogy nem volt jól, hiszen még sohasem látta ilyennek. A szakács vizet tett fel a tűzre, és közben megállás nélkül vigyorgott.

- Gyorsan, vidd fel a bort az emeletre, és még néhány gyertyát is mellé. Tudom, hogy már vittél. De kevés lesz. Aztán gyere vissza a kávéért meg a kenyérért. Gyorsan, mozogj már! - sürgette a lányt, amikor az még mindig nem mozdult.

Satine hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, de tette, amit mondtak neki. Fejére kötötte a zöld kendőt, majd fogott egy kosarat, és alaposan megpakolta. A lépcső, ami az emeleti különteremhez vezetett, a kávéház egyik sarkából indult, és egy ajtó választotta el az alsó szinttől. Ritkán használták mostanság, mert az embereknek nemigen volt pénzük arra, hogy a keresztelőjüket vagy az esküvőt a Musain különtermében ünnepeljék. Ennek ellenére az öreg Forchet minden nap kitakaríttatta.

Ahogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, már a lépcső aljáról hallotta a vidám nevetést. Ó, hogy mennyire gyűlölte a kollégisták önfeledt, gondtalan életét. Más bajuk sem volt, mint hogy az egyetemen a meleg termekben végigüljék az óráikat. Aztán meg egy kocsmában vagy kávéházban kibeszélték a professzort, akit a vizsgán átvertek, a lányt, aki megadta magát szép szavaiknak, és megállás nélkül szidták az épp hatalmon lévőket. Mind vagyonos családból származtak, hiszen az egyetem nem volt olcsó mulatság. Mi fogalmuk lehetett volna az élet nyomorúságáról?

Sóhajtott egyet, és felment a lépcsőn. A diákok Forchet hallgatólagos beleegyezésével itt is középre tolták az asztalokat, hogy kényelmesen körbeülhessék. Beszélgettek és kártyáztak.

Azzal kezdte, hogy begyújtott a kandallóba, ami mellé már oda volt készítve a tüzelő. Meggyújtotta a gyertyákat, a terem minden sarkába és az asztalokra is tett egyet-egyet, amitől egyszeriben világos és meleg lett a helyiség. Kinyitott egy palack bort, és amikor felpillantott, máris öt poharat nyújtottak feléje.

- Hálásan köszönjük, kisasszony.

- Csak önre vártunk, kisasszony.

Satine csak legyintett, de a diákok vidám hízelgése még akkor is jól esett neki, ha nehezen vallotta be magának. Mielőtt otthagyta volna őket, utoljára még dobott egy hasábot a tűzre. Amikor felegyenesedett, szembe találta magát a fiatalemberrel, akinek azt a kelleténél melegebb kávét szolgálta fel az ebéd után.

A diák a kezét nyújtotta felé, és szertartásosan meghajolt.

- Grantaire, szolgálatára. Ugye megbocsát nekem, kisasszony, korábbi faragatlan viselkedésemért?

Satine félrebillentett fejjel ránézett, aztán megadóan sóhajtott, és csókra nyújtotta a kezét.

- Megbocsátok.

Aztán nem törődve a háta mögött felhangzó füttykórussal, mellyel a többiek társuk diadalát ünnepelték, felkapta a kosarát, és a lépcsőhöz indult.

- Marius! És nézzétek, kit hozott magával! Enjolras, öreg cimbora! - kiabálta mögötte Grantaire lelkesen a kandalló mellől.

Minden szempár az érkezőkre szegeződött, így Satine két tűz közé került. Szinte kővé dermedt, szemei tágra nyíltak, és a rémülettől elakadt a lélegzete. A két fiatalember, akiket sohasem remélt újra viszont látni, ott álltak tőle egyetlen lépésre, hajukban csillogó hópelyhekkel, karjukon a kabátjukkal. Elállták az útját, most nem tudott elmenekülni. Bénultan várta, hogy felismerjék, hogy számon kérjék rajta a történteket.

De semmi sem történt. Marius álmodozó mosollyal nézett rá, majd körbehordozta a tekintetét a teremben, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Enjolras sem szólt, pedig le sem vette róla fürkésző pillantását. A lány két kézzel szorongatta a kosár fülét, hogy ellenálljon a kísértésnek, és ne szegje le a fejét. Attól rettegett, ha más nem is, ez az egy mozdulat elárulhatja.

- Kisasszony, ugye hoz nekünk még bort és kávét? - szólította meg valaki könyörgő hangon, mire ő megrezzent, de aztán könnyedén bólintott.

Marius lovagiasan félreállt, hogy utat adjon neki. Enjolras a kardjára tette a kezét, és nem mozdult. Satine elsétált mellette, az első lépcsőfokra tette a lábát, és örült, hogy végre jó oka van a földet bámulni. Lesietett a lépcsőn, és amikor leért, akkor már újra mert levegőt venni.

x-x

A konyhában Forchet kezében újra égett a munka. A kávéház földszintje lassan megtelt az esti vendégekkel, és persze mindenki egyszerre akart enni és inni. Madame Forchet a lány kezébe nyomta a kávéskannát, meg a kenyeres kosarat, aztán már fordult is vissza, hogy újabbakat készítsen elő. Jean mosogatott, és láthatóan nagyon örült, hogy a kezét a vízben melengetheti.

Satine fújt egyet. A háta közepére sem kívánta az emeleti társaságot. De nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy megszabaduljon tőlük. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére senki sem foglalkozott vele, amikor felvitte a kávét. Csendben szétosztotta a kenyeret az asztalokon, és megtöltötte a kávéscsészéket. Lopva körbepillantott, mert nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy valaki minden lépését figyeli. Ám senki sem viszonozta a pillantását, még akkor sem, amikor megállt a lépcsőfordulóban, hogy a korlátnak dőlve hallgassa őket.

- Láttátok az öreg prof arcát, amikor közöltem vele, hogy a háziorvosunk javaslatára távol kell tartanom magamat az óráitól, mert a bonctan növeli a kolera kockázatát? Szegény azt sem tudta, mivel győzzön meg, hogy nem vagyok veszélyben.

- Persze, mert a vizsgára tartogatja az erejét, Joly. Ott majd elkapja a grabancodat. Én a helyedben írásbeli igazolást szereznék, már csak az illendőség kedvéért is. Mi lesz a jó híreddel, ha kiderül, hogy orvostanhallgató létedre nem jársz be az órákra?

- Ugyan már, fiúk! Joly mindig találni fog olyanokat, aki szívesen engedik, hogy megvizsgálja őket. Diploma nélkül is.

A diákok kacagva helyeseltek, és biztatva hátba veregették a szőke fiút.

- Na és mi a helyzet veled, Marius? - dőlt neki az asztal szélének Grantaire, aki nem bajlódott vele, hogy pohárból igya a bort, inkább magához vette az egész palackot. - Mi hír az ügyvédeknél?

- Ad astra per asperas! (Tövises út vezet a csillagokig.) - válaszolta Marius komoly képpel.

Aztán kitört belőle a nevetés, ahogy Grantaire arcáról lehervadt a vigyor, mivel egy szót sem értett az egészből.

- Még ha legalább azt mondtad volna, hogy „Omnia vincit amor"! (A szerelem mindent legyőz.) - panaszkodott szomorúan, de inkább azt bánta, hogy Marius kifogott rajta. - Igyál, és mesélj. Megtaláltad-e már azt a rózsaszálat, aki az örök nyár lángját gyújtja meg a szívedben?

- Jaj, Grantaire, rosszabb vagy, mint egy állástalan költő, aki bármit képes leírni egy italért cserébe. - lökte oldalba őt Combeferre. - Ennél borzalmasabb szöveget még nem hallottam.

- Nem is téged kell, hogy elvarázsoljon. - vágott vissza a diák, aki még mindig duzzogott. - Nem igaz, Bossuet?

- Most az egyszer Grantaire barátommal értek egyet. - bólogatott a másik fiú. - Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy berozsdásodjunk, különben a lányok egykettőre leírnak bennünket.

- Ugyan már! Amelyik kutya ugat, az nem harap. Nézzétek Enjolras-t. Úgy lapít az asztal végében, mint aki titkol valamit. Vajon mivel vehetnénk rá, hogy színt valljon?

Satine képtelen volt megmagyarázni magának, miért is nem rohant még el lélekszakadva messzire, de legalábbis a Szent Pálig, hogy az atyától kérjen tanácsot. Helyette itt állt, derekát hanyagul a kopott fakorlátnak támasztva, karba tett kézzel, és kiskutya módjára bámulta azt a férfit, aki egyetlen szavával börtönbe juttathatja. Márpedig akkor akár már a hóhér kezére is adhatná, hiszen a börtön maga a halálos ítélet.

Enjolras körbepillantott a teremben, és elkomolyodó arcára tekintve mindenki elcsendesedett. Nem mutatta, de pontosan tisztában volt a lány jelenlétével is, és bizony nem örült neki. De túl feltűnő lett volna elküldeni őt. Vállalnia kellett a kockázatot.

- Még kétezer. - mondta halkan. - A prefektus engedélyezte, hogy a nyugati kapunál megnyissanak egy újabb sírt.

Egyre erősödő morgás volt rá a válasz, aztán Bossuet felkiáltott:

- A kormány a hibás. Nem tesznek semmit.

- Elfordítják a fejüket, ha egy rongyos kabátot vagy egy koszos arcot látnak. Semmibe veszik a népet, miközben az egész város nyomorog és haldoklik. - tette hozzá Combeferre.

- Talán inkább az egész ország! - kiáltott dühösen Grantaire, bár szavai nem voltak olyan hatásosak, mivel ahogy felugrott az asztal mellől, a bor mellékhatásaként kissé megtántorodott.

- Így van! - csatlakozott hozzá Joly. - Nem kell az ilyen kormány. De a király sem!

- Könnyű neki ott a palotában, aminek a padlóját is tükörfényesre nyalták az udvaroncai. Ki sem meri tolni a képét hetek óta. Ki tudja, mitől retteg jobban: a kolerától, vagy hogy meglátja, hogyan élnek a párizsiak.

Satine elkerekedő szemmel figyelte, ahogy a kollégisták egyre hevesebben szidták a kormányt, meg a királyt. Talán mégiscsak Forchet-nak volt igaza. Ezzel a hősködéssel csak bajt hoznak a fejükre. Ha egy rendőrspicli meghallja őket… Akár még a kávéházat is bezárhatják. Megfordult a fejében, hogy lemegy, és hívja a szakácsot. De ahogy megmozdult, megreccsent a korlát.

Hirtelen mindenki ránézett. Nagyot nyelt, ahogy észrevette, hogy az addig vidámságtól csillogó szemekben most valami különös tűz lobog. Talán csak Marius volt a kivétel, aki mintha a felhők között lebegett volna, egy furcsa varázslat bűvölete alatt.

Utoljára mert csak Enjolras arcára pillantani. A mélykék szempár hűvös nyugalommal, és fájdalmasan gúnyos mosollyal figyelte őt.

- Bárcsak hallanák magukat. - mondta halkan, meglepődve azon, hogy tud még beszélni. - A helyükben én nem lennék ilyen hangos. Gyakran jár erre a városi őrség, és néha a rendőrtiszteket is ide eszi a fene.

- Na tessék, majd pont egy ilyen piszokvirág mondja meg nekünk… - mutatott felháborodva a lányra Combeferre, de Enjolras felemelt tenyere beléfojtotta a szót.

- Most komolyan, egyáltalán mit keresel itt? - próbálkozott Bossuet, de őt meg Grantaire lökte oldalba.

Ez elég is volt, Satine vérszemet kapott. Most már végig fogják hallgatni, akár tetszik, akár nem.

- Úgy pergetik a szót, mint az öregasszonyok a rokkát. De mi végre? Nyomorog a nép? Maguk még azt sem tudják, mi a szenvedés.

Grantaire felállt, és békülékenyen a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy hallgatásra bírja, de Satine még csak most kezdett bemelegedni. Félrelökte a diák kezét az útból.

- Nincs jobb dolguk, mint itt lopni a napot, és panaszkodni. Az a legnagyobb problémájuk, hogy épp kinek csapják a szelet. Csak a szájuk jár. Ha a nők figyelmére vágynak, megkaphatják Madame Guillotine-tól!

Amint hangjába a dühön kívül már némi elkeseredettség is vegyült, elhallgatott. Tulajdonképpen minek is szónokol itt ezeknek?

A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Még soha nem fakadt ki így korábban, főleg nem idegenek előtt. A helyzete kezdett nagyon kényelmetlen lenni, és amikor érezte, hogy az arcát elönti a zavarodottság pírja, sarkon fordult, és leviharzott a lépcsőn.

Megállt lent az ajtó mögött, két tenyerébe fogta a fejét, és próbált megnyugodni. Rossz ötlet volt, nagyon rossz ötlet. Ő csak egy szolgáló itt. Azok meg odafent meg hamar elintézhetik a családjuk pénzével, hogy repüljön innen.

Márpedig egyet nem akart, újra az utcára kerülni.

Ujjaival megdörzsölte a halántékát. Az ördög vigye ezt a fejkendőt! Bárcsak már tavasz lenne…

Kiegyenesedett, hogy elinduljon, amikor valami a lépcső tetejére vonzotta a tekintetét. De csak egy tűzpiros kabát szárnya villant meg a szeme előtt.

x-x

A zavart csendet Grantaire csuklása törte meg.

- Azt hiszem, erre innom kell…

- Te még nem szóltál semmit, Enjolras. - jegyezte meg Marius, aki eddig ki tudja, miért, szintén hallgatott. - Mit lehet tenni?

- Tenni? Még semmit. A tél és a járvány úgyis megbénítja ezt a várost, és mindent körülöttünk. A lánynak egyvalamiben igaza volt…

- Satine…

- Tessék? - vonta fel Enjolras a szemöldökét Joly megjegyzésére.

- Satine… Azt hiszem, így hívják…

Enjolras elnézően megrázta a fejét. Azon csodálkozott volna, ha Joly nem tudja a lány nevét.

- Óvatosnak kell lennünk, hiszen nem bízhatunk senkiben. Senkiben, értitek? Vannak, akik hozzánk hasonlóan gondolkodnak. De most még nincs itt az idő, hogy nyíltan találkozzunk velük. Járjunk nyitott szemmel és füllel, de ne tegyünk mást. És legyünk óvatosak, kinek és mit mondunk.

- Jól beszéltél, barátom. - csapta hátba Grantaire, majd barátja kezébe nyomott egy poharat. - Éljen Enjolras, a legbölcsebb közülünk!

Egy emberként álltak fel az asztalok mellől a kollégisták, és kiitták a poharukat.

Enjolras mindannyiukkal kezet fogott. Aztán ahogy újra megindult a csevegés, és röpködni kezdtek a kártyalapok, az ablakhoz sétált. Nem most hallott először ehhez hasonló panaszkodást. Az egyetemen egyre több sarokban hangzottak fel kritikus megjegyzések, bár a suttogásokból sohasem vált nyílt vélemény-nyilvánítás. A lánynak tényleg igaza volt. Semmire sem mennek a hiábavaló vádaskodással, most csak bajba sodorják magukat. Ha igazi változást akarnak, valakinek a kezébe kell venni a nemzet jövőjét. És mivel nem minden politikus egyforma…

Gondolatban sorba vette apja egykori ismerőseit az udvarnál. Talán Lamarque tábornok? Öreg, és megfáradt, de ő nemes létére sohasem félt kezet fogni a legmélyebb nyomorban tengődőkkel sem. Talán ő…

Megrázta a fejét, és nagyot kortyolt a borba. Korai még. Várni kell. Bárcsak jönne már a tavasz…

Leült a többiek közé, hogy kártyázással üssék el az időt, ami még a vacsoráig maradt. És visszaparancsolta a mélybe Joly hangját, mely megállás nélkül a lány nevét suttogta a fejében.

x-x

- Kész a vacsora. - közölte Forchet, ahogy Satine belépett a konyhába.

A lány azonban rá se hederített. Ledobta magát az egyik üres székre, és megragadott egy karéj kenyeret. Aztán az asztalt bámulva tépkedni kezdte a belsejét. A szakács letette a kést az asztalra.

- Gond van?

Ő csak egy nagyot sóhajtott, de nem felelt. Ahogy szétszedte, a puha kenyérbelsőből apró galacsinokat kezdett gyártani. Amikor azzal is végzett, katonás sorba rakta őket maga előtt az asztalon.

Forchet újra megfogta a kést, és még egy veknit felszeletelt.

- Nekem elmondhatod. - jegyezte meg néhány perc múlva csak úgy mellékesen.

Satine felemelte a fejét, és bedobott a szájába egy kenyérgombócot. Vele szemben az asztal túloldalán ott állt a szakás, a felesége, meg Jean, és mind őt bámulták.

- Olyan… furcsa vagy… - jegyezte meg a fiú kuncogva.

Madame Forchet összefonta a karját terjedelmes mellkasa előtt, de nem szólt.

- Én mosogatok. - jelentette ki a lány, és felállt, hogy kivegye Jean kezéből a mosogatórongyot. - Itt az ideje, hogy beletanulj az üzletbe. Irány az emelet.

- Nekem te nem parancsolsz! - húzta fel a fiú az orrát, de Forchet már a kezébe is nyomta a kenyeres kosarat.

- De én igen! Nyomás! Mondd meg a kollégista uraknak, hogy tálalunk.

Jean sértődötten eltűnt az ajtó mögött. Madame Forchet oldalba bökte a férjét, és Satine felé intett a fejével. A férje csak a szemeit forgatta, és nekilátott, hogy tálakba merje a ragut.

Satine csukott szemmel mosogatott, hogy megnyugodjon. Hagyta, hogy a forró víztől kiengedjen a karjaiban a feszültség. Annyira felidegesítette magát, hogy szinte remegett. Önmagát átkozta, amiért hagyta, hogy kihozzák a sodrából. Ahogy egy pillanatra oldalra nézett, hogy egy újabb adag piszkos edényt pakoljon a dézsába, látta, hogy Madame Forchet gyorsan összeszorítja a száját. De így is látta rajta, hogy előtte mosolygott. Lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

Fél óra múlva, amikor Jean visszacipelte az üres tálakat meg tányérokat az emeletről, már hűvös fejjel képes volt végiggondolni az este történteket. Mindannyian érezték, hogy valami történik. De olyan távolinak tűnt az egész, hogy meg sem tudták magyarázni, mi is az valójában, ami zavarja őket. Ő is igyekezett meggyőzni magát, hogy csak rémeket lát. Közben bármennyire is szerette volna, nem tudta lelkének legmélyére visszaűzni egy réges-régi nyár emlékét.

- Elmentek. - bökte oda Jean, miközben tele volt a szája hideg raguval. - Mehetsz rendet rakni.

Satine megdörzsölte a szemét. Lassan érezni kezdte a tagjaiban a hosszú nap okozta kimerítő fáradtságot. Márpedig addig nem térhetett nyugovóra, amíg el nem készült mindennel. Forchet meg a felesége a kávéházban rendezkedtek, és elküldték az utolsó vendéget is, aki azt hitte, az ő asztaluknál töltheti az éjszakát.

Felsétált a lépcsőn. Kezével a kendő csomójával kezdett babrálni. Azt hitte, egyedül lesz, és meg akart szabadulni tőle. Ám ahogy megfogta a korlátot, egy pár csizmával találta szembe magát.

Enjolras kényelmesen hátradőlve ült egy széken, és olvasott. Odahúzott maga mellé egy másik széket, és a lábait azon pihentette. Amikor észrevette a lányt, a szemébe nézett, és többé nem is mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy visszatérjen a könyvhöz.

- Záróra. - mondta Satine.

Mivel nem kapott választ, tüntetően felszegte a fejét, és lépett egyet előre. Enjolras bámulta még egy pillanatig, aztán felállt, összecsukta a könyvet, és az asztalra hajította. Napoleon emlékiratainak példánya szomorúan csattant egyet, épp a kardja mellett. A fegyverért nyúlt, és a kardhüvelyt felcsatolta a derekára.

A lány előtt szabaddá vált az út, így hát odalépett egy másik asztalhoz, és szótlanul pakolni kezdett. A háta mögött halkan megcsörrent a kard. Aztán nehéz ruhasuhogást hallott.

Elmegy végre, gondolta. Mély levegőt vett, de a megkönnyebbült sóhaj a torkán akadt. Enjolras maradt, és közelebb is lépett. Közvetlenül a háta mögött szólalt meg.

- Nem bírok szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy már találkoztunk.

Satine odébb sétált, és összeszedte a gyertyákat. A férfi azonban követte minden lépését.

- Ha így is lett volna, talán sajnálnom kellene, amiért nem emlékszik rám az úr? - válaszolta végül, csak hogy mondjon valamit.

- Haragszol. - állapította meg Enjolras, és a lány kezébe nyomott egy gyertyát.

Satine körbepillantott. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ahogy egymás után eloltotta a gyertyákat, a szoba szép lassan sötétségbe borult. Csupán egyetlen szál égett még a lépcső mellett. Táncoló fénye csalóka árnyakat vetített a falakra és hátulról arannyal borította be Enjolras göndör fürtjeit.

Az emlék mintha tőrt forgatott volna a szívében. A tűzhely mellé térdelt, és megpiszkálgatta a hamut.

- Dühös vagyok. - suttogta, aztán az ölébe ejtette a kezét. Nézte a parázs kihunyó fényét, de egy hang legbelül azt mondta, össze kellene szednie magát. Vagy legalább kevesebbet beszélnie. Vagy semennyit.

- Az nem ugyanaz? - Enjolras fél térdre ereszkedett mellette.

Nemet intett a fejével.

- Késő van. Menjen haza. Már biztosan várják…

Egy szívdobbanással később megfogták a kezét.

Csak fázol, győzködte magát. Csak emiatt reszketsz.

Aztán mintha csak parancsra tette volna, viszonozta a másik pillantását. Enjolras kék szemei most szinte feketének tűntek, és reménytelenül bilincsbe verték. Mintha elfogyott volna körülötte a levegő. A szíve úgy dübörgött a mellkasában, hogy azt még az ujjai végében is érezte. És a gondolattól, hogy ezt a másik is érezheti, elsápadt.

Enjolras maga felé húzta a lány kezét, majd felemelte, és megcsókolta. A könnyed mozdulat közben lehunyta a szemét, és elmosolyodott.

Satine nem bírta tovább, és felugrott mellőle. A férfi szemében nem volt sem csodálkozás, sem neheztelés. Egyszerűen csak mosolygott.

A lány elmenekült, csak úgy lobogott mögötte a szoknyája.

Aztán a konyhaajtóban várt és hallgatózott, mikor csukódik be végre a bejárati ajtó. Gyűlölte, de vissza kellett mennie, hogy befejezze a takarítást…

x-x

Akkortájt, amikor a Musain kávéházban nyugovóra tértek, a Szent Pál mellett álló kolostorban az éjszakás nővér gyertyát gyújtott egy beteg leány ágya mellett a virrasztáshoz.

Ducasse atya kérésére fogadták be a kis árvát. Azt mondta, egy angyal mentette meg a leányt a sötétség karmaiból, így ők sem tehetik meg, hogy ezek után feladják a harcot. A főnökasszony nem tiltakozott.

- Isten megjutalmaz majd téged, Celeste nővér. Ebből meg… - nyomott az apáca kezébe egy bőrzacskót - …adj enni az éhezőknek.

A főnökasszony megszokta már, hogy az ínséges időkben is gondjukat viselte a Szent Pál templom. Odaintett magához egy nővért, és két oldalról közrefogták a beteget. Egy külön szobában helyezték el, tekintettel arra, hogy nem tudták, pontosan mi is a baja. Csak később, a saját cellájában hullott térdre Celeste nővér a falra akasztott feszület előtt, amikor belenézett a zacskóba. Rögtön három imát mondott el köszönetképpen.

Az éjszakás nővér, Marie átöltöztette és amennyire lehetett, meg is mosdatta Isabelle-t. Közben alaposan megnézte magának a lányt. Komolyabb sérülést, vágást, szúrt sebet nem talált rajta. De a lány karjai, a válla és a nyaka is tele voltak kék-zöld zúzódásokkal. Látott már ilyet, és tudta, milyen gyógyírt kell majd használnia. A láz miatt már jobban aggódott, de egyelőre csak annyit tehetett, hogy jól megrakta a tüzet a szobában, és gondosan betakargatta a forró testet.

Aztán jelentést tett a főnökasszonynál, aki esti imádsága befejeztével épp a Bibliát olvasta.

- Nos, hogy van legújabb pártfogoltunk, leányom?

- Magas láza van, és szemmel láthatóan megverték. Más baja nincs. Nem is aggódnék, ha lenne mivel kezelnem a lázát.

Celeste nővér felpillantott a vaskos könyvből.

- Elfogyott a gyógyszer? Megint?

Marie nővér szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét. A főnökasszony biztatóan a fejére tette a kezét.

- Ne aggódj, leányom. Nem a te hibád, és Isten kegyelméből hamar meg is oldódik a gondunk.

Felállt az aprócska asztaltól, és a derekát övező durva kötélről leoldott egy kulcsot. Azzal nyitotta ki a falba épített kis fülkébe rejtett ládikát, és néhány pénzérmét adott a nővér kezébe.

- Küldd el Theresa nővért a patikáriushoz. Vegyen a legfontosabb gyógyszerekből annyit, amennyi kell. Ha a patikárius morgolódik, toldja meg az árát néhány garassal. És siessen vissza.

- Igen, anyám. - bólintott Marie nővér, és csendben kiment.

A patikárius által küldött gyógynövények között szerencsére volt elég fűzfakéreg, így gyorsan készített egy lázcsökkentő főzetet. Ezen kívül egy kancsónyi lehűtött forralt vizet is vitt be a lánynak.

A gondoskodás és az imák ellenére Isabelle láza még feljebb szökött az éjszaka folyamán. Hajnalban már félrebeszélt. Marie ott gubbasztott mellette, amíg a nap be nem sütött a szoba keskeny ablakán, és a rózsafüzért morzsolgatta.

Amikor megérkezett a nappalra beosztott nővér, a segítségével egy alacsony székre ültették a lányt. Derékig levetkőztették, és havas vízbe mártott ruhákat borítottak rá. Két oldalról tartaniuk kellett, hogy ne essen össze, de kitartóan cserélgették rajta a vizes ruhákat, amíg lejjebb nem ment a láza. Isabelle nem tért magához, de amikor visszafektették az ágyba, legalább már nem beszélt félre, és hamarosan mély álomba merült.

Marie nővér kimerülten, de mosolyogva közölhette a szobába látogató főnökasszonynak, hogy a leány élni fog.

xx - xx

Ad astra per asperas. = Tövises út vezet a csillagokig. (latin)

Omnia vincit amor. = A szerelem mindent legyőz. (latin)


	4. Chapter 4

A lehetetlenül kék nyári égen vakítóan ragyogott a nap. Bár még csak kora délelőtt volt, máris hőségtől remegett a levegő. A városka házai között kanyargó Oise partján hűsölt, aki csak tehette. Főként a kisebb gyerekek, akikre nem bíztak komolyabb házimunkát. A templomhoz közeli ligetben játszottak a fák között, és ha elfáradtak, a sekély vízbe lógatták meztelen lábukat.

Ezen a szép, napsütötte délelőttön egy fiú és egy lány kergették egymást nevetve a part menti bokrok között. Nem testvérek voltak. A lány hosszú, vörösesbarna haja a derekáig ért. A fiú meg szőke volt, mint az érett búzakalász. Abban viszont hasonlítottak, hogy egyikőjük sem tette volna az ablakba, amit saját édesanyjától kap, ha az meglátja őt a folyó vizében játszani.

Az aszály nyomai látszottak mindenütt, végig a folyó partján. A víz visszahúzódott, feltárva a világnak régóta rejtegetett kincseit. A gyerekek az apró kavicsok között turkáltak, hátha találnak valami érdekeset. Bármit, amivel egy tizenegy éves fiú és egy nyolc éves kislány játszani tud.

- Unatkozom. - szólalt meg a kislány egy idő után, és belerúgott az egyik kavicsba. Vízcseppek fröcsköltek szerteszét, a fiú meztelen hátára és a fejére is jutott belőlük bőven.

- Ne csináld, Sophia. Összevizezel.

- Kényes vagy, Philippe. Nem játszom veled.

A fiú csupán egy rövidnadrágot viselt. Meztelen talpával óvatosan lépkedett a kövek között, és egy bottal piszkálgatta az iszapot. Egyszerre csak megcsillant valami a napfényben.

- Sophia! Nézd, találtam valamit.

A kislány már a part magasabb részén járt, de a fiú szavára visszafordult.

- Fogadjunk, hogy megint csak egy üvegdarab.

De a fiú kezében már ott volt a kincs, egy régi, kopott pénzdarab.

- Ez egy pénz, Sophia. Nézd!

A kislány közelebb hajolt, de aztán csalódottan felegyenesedett.

- Jaj, Philippe. Egy csak egy értéktelen vacak. Nem látod? Lyukas.

- Ez nagyon régi darab. Biztos sokat ér. - bizonygatta a fiú, de a kislány már újra felfelé kapaszkodott a parton.

Philippe a markába zárta az érmét, és utána mászott.

Megszólalt a templom harangja, kérlelhetetlenül jelezve a játék végét.

- Hazamegyek, Sophia.

- Tessék? - fordult vissza a kislány, mintha még maradni akart volna, pedig valójában már a gyalogúton lépkedett. - Elmész?

- Anyám szavamat vette, hogy harangszóra otthon leszek.

- Várj még, Philippe… Azt hittem, nekem adod a kincset.

- Nem. - rázta meg a fiú szőke fürtjeit. - Azt mondtad, egy vacak. Nem adom.

- Jó. Nem is kell. - húzta fel az orrát sértődötten Sophia, és elindult az ellenkező irányban.

Aztán megállt, és visszafordult. Szemében remény csillogott, hátha a fiú is visszafordult, de az már a hazafelé vezető utat taposta. Sophia méregbe gurult. Azt hitte, majd neki ajándékozza azt a pénzt. Csak azért mondta neki, hogy értéktelen, hogy bosszantsa. Erre meg csak úgy faképnél hagyja őt?

Apró keze ökölbe szorult. Ahogy a lába elé pillantott, észrevett egy kisebb kődarabot a lába előtt.

- Philippe! - kiáltott a fiú után, aki megállt, és visszafordult. - Inkább én adok neked valamit!

Teljes erejével a fiú felé dobta a követ. Az észrevette a merényletet, de nem tudott elég gyorsan elhajolni. A kő a homlokának csapódott.

Philippe a földre zuhant. Kezét lassan a fejéhez emelte, és véresen húzta vissza. Döbbenten nézett a kislányra.

Sophia halálra rémült. Nem félt a vértől, de attól, hogy a fiú elesett, nagyon megijedt. Felsikoltott, és odarohant hozzá.

- Philippe, jól vagy? - Elsírta magát. - Ne haragudj. Nem akartalak bántani.

Remegő kézzel elővarázsolt a szoknyájából egy darab rongyot, és letörölte vele a fiú homlokát.

- Jobb már? - kérdezte a könnyeit nyeldesve.

A fiú gondolkodott egy kicsit, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Aztán halványan a mellette térdelő kislányra mosolygott.

- Csak egy karcolás.

Sophia mégis tovább sírt.

- Annyira sajnálom…

- Semmi baj. Nézd, neked adom a pénzt. Nekem úgyis van már otthon egy csomó.

- Tényleg? - nézett rá meglepetten a kislány. - Köszönöm, Philippe. Nagyon fogok rá vigyázni.

- Remélem is. Ha már betörted miatta a fejemet.

Sophia egyszerre nevetett és sírt, aztán tenyerébe fogta a fiú fejét, és arcon csókolta.

- Soha nem válok meg tőle, Philippe. Soha…

x-x

Reggelre elállt a hó. Kisütött a nap, és furcsa, rózsaszínű fénnyel árasztotta el a várost. Azokon a helyeken, ahol rendszeresen tisztították az utakat, a köveken olvadni kezdett a hó, és miniatűr patakocskák indultak meg a Szajna felé. Satine madárcsicsergésre ébredt, de amikor az ablakhoz rohant, csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy nincsenek madarak. Nem a tavasz jött el. Valószínűleg csak álmodta ezt is.

Megvakarta a fejét. Lassan szabadult a múlt éjjelente kísértő szellemeitől. Kényszerítette magát, hogy végezze el a napi rutint minél előbb. Isabelle férkőzött a gondolataiba, és minél előbb szerette volna meglátogatni. A mise tíz órakor kezdődött. Szóval addig még volt épp elég ideje mindenre.

Most nem kellett alakoskodnia, csak egy fiatal lány volt, aki lelki békéjét kereste. Alaposan kifésülte hosszú, vörös haját, melyet állandóan rejtegetnie kellett a világ elől, aztán szorosan összetekerte, és egy rozsdavörös női kalap alá rejtette. Egyetlen valamirevaló fekete ruháját vette fel, és egy vastag köpenyt terített magára. Amikor a csuklyát is a fejére húzta, alig hasonlított az egyszerű kávéházi szolgálóhoz.

Ahogy végigsétált a Szajna partján a Lajos-sziget felé, az utcákat ellepték az emberek. Mindenki igyekezett kiélvezni az enyhe időt. De a kocsik között mindenütt utcagyerekek futkostak szakadt kabátkáikban, hogy aprópénzt könyörögjenek a gazdagoktól, és a Rue Antoine keleti végében tanúja volt, hogy majdnem elgázoltak egy koldusasszonyt. Az ilyen fajta közjátékok mindig levontak egy csodálatos délelőtt értékéből.

A Szent Pál templomban alig lehetett ülőhelyet találni. Satine a keleti kápolna közelében ült le, egy kétes tisztaságú munkás mellé, aki valószínűleg ősz óta nem mosakodott. De a lány elviselte a szagot éppúgy, mint a munkás fáradt és foghíjas mosolyát.

Ducasse atya hangja lágyan visszhangzott a falak között. Megáldotta és útjukra bocsátotta a híveket, ám a legtöbbjük maradt a helyén. Várták a kenyeret, amit az atya osztott ki a mise végén. Az apró cipókat a Szent Borbála saját kemencéjében sütötték, barna volt mind és kissé sótlan, de aki kapott belőle, általában már napok óta nem evett semmit.

Satine a helyén ülve várta meg, hogy mindenki eltávozzon, és csak akkor sétált oda az atyához.

- Dicsértessék, atyám.

- Mindörökké, ámen. Már vártalak, leányom.

- Tudja, hogy úgyis eljövök, ha tehetem.

- Igen. De azért kedvesebb lenne az Úrnak, ha többet járnál misére, és kevesebbet az… khm… egyéb ügyekben.

A lány elmosolyodott, és felkínálta a karját az atyának, hogy rátámaszkodhasson.

- Emlékszik még a madárkára, amit a múltkor találtam? Vajon meggyógyult a szárnya?

- Tavasszal repülni fog. - mosolygott vissza rá az atya a sekrestye ajtajából. - Talán még csiripelni is.

Satine búcsút intett, letérdelt az oltár előtt, aztán elhagyta a templomot, és átsétált a kolostorba.

Vasalt tölgyfakapu zárta el a nővérek otthonát a várostól, erős falként védve mindenkit, aki odabent talált menedékre. A kopogtató tompa hangjára azonban rögtön válaszolt egy hang odabentről.

- Ki háborgatja Krisztus jegyeseit?

- Én vagyok.

A kapu egyik része elvált a többitől, egy apró ajtónyílást tárva fel. A köntöst viselő nővér arca komoly volt, de a szemében vidámság csillogott.

- Satine… Te vagy az egyetlen ebben a bűnös városban, aki mindig ezzel a lehetetlen válasszal próbálja elérni, hogy beeresszék. Még jó, hogy tudjuk, ki az az „én"…

- Mathilde nővér… - ölelte át a lány az idős asszonyt, aki a kapuszolgálatot látta el ezen a napon. - Látogatóba jöttem.

- Igen, a főnökasszony már várt. Menj csak. Hisz úgyis tudod az utat…

A kolostor egyik szárnyában rendezték be a kórházat. Nagyjából száz embert is el tudtak volna itt látni, ha szükséges. A sors kegyetlen iróniája volt, hogy az ezrek életét követelő kolera olyan gyors folyású volt, hogy a legtöbben nem érték meg, hogy az apácák oltalmába kerüljenek. Akik erősebbek voltak, de mégis megbetegedtek, azokat válogatás nélkül befogadta a főnökasszony.

Amikor Satine megérkezett, kilenc kolerás beteg volt a kórházban. A termekben elkülönítve feküdtek a különböző betegségekkel küzdők, de az egyes kolerások is. Az apácák jól tudták, hogy a legfontosabb a tisztaság. Mindenütt ecetszag terjengett. De így is érezni lehetett az emberi mocsok szagát, melyet a szerencsétlenek árasztottak magukból. A nővérek folyamatosan hordták a forralt vizet, hiszen a betegeket állandóan itatni kellett. Így is volt olyan öreg, vagy egyébként is nagybeteg, akit gyorsan, csupán néhány óra leforgása alatt veszítettek el.

Satine összeszorította a fogát, és nem fogta be az orrát. El sem fordult, ha valami kellemetlent látott. Végigsétált a betegek mellett, hogy megkeresse a szolgálatos nővért.

- Hozzatok még vizet. - hallotta egy nő hangját az egyik kisebb szobából.

- Josephine nővér? – kérdezte halkan, mire egy főkötős fej kukkantott ki az ajtón.

- Á, Satine. Gyere csak közelebb.

A nővér néhány pillanat múlva kilépett a folyosóra, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Egy asszony. Öreg már, de makacs. Ha hajlandó eleget inni, talán megmenekül. Bár ki tudja… Azt mondta, nincs senkije. Lehet, hogy inkább előre igyekszik majd.

Lehajolt, és az ajtó mellé készített dézsába mindkét kezét könyékig beledugta. A lány orrát megcsapta az ecet csípős szaga. A nővér ezután megfogta az övére akasztott fehér kendőt, és megtörölközött. Aztán a rongyot is beledobta a dézsába, és magával vitte.

- Hogy megy a sorod, lányom? Régen láttalak errefelé.

- Madame Forchet jól bánik velem. Nem panaszkodhatom.

- Szerencsés vagy, ugye tudod? De boldog vagyok, mert látom, hogy másoknak is juttatsz ebből a szerencséből. Jó lelkű vagy, Satine. Maradj is mindig ilyen.

- Igyekszem, nővér. Igyekszem…

Egy alacsony ajtó elé értek.

- Itt fekszik Isabelle. Nyugodtan bemehetsz hozzá, csak maradj csendben. Sokat kell aludnia. Később majd benézek.

Azzal a nővér ott hagyta a lányt az ajtó előtt.

Satine óvatosan benyitott. Nem vesződött a kopogással, felesleges is lett volna. Isabelle még aludt. Az ágy mellett egy szék árválkodott. Oda ült le, miután levette a kabátját. Aztán a kalaptól is megszabadult. A szobában túlságosan meleg volt.

Isabelle sokkal jobban nézett ki. Arca már nem volt olyan sápadt és szürke, és mivel a nővérek megmosdatták, a szépsége is megmutatkozott.

Isabelle gyönyörű volt. Satine, aki soha nem volt elégedett magával, megrémült a szívét elöntő féltékenység erejétől. Azt hitte, emiatt érezte magát annyira rosszul korábban. De meg kell szabadulnia ezektől a szörnyű gondolatoktól, figyelmeztette magát. Egyszer már segített, meg kell tennie újra. Ne hagyhatja, hogy a saját érzelmei elvakítsák.

Josephine nővér visszatért, egy tál forró levessel a kezében.

- Alszik még? Az jó. Bár nem ártana, ha enne egy kicsit.

- Én szívesen megetetem. - mondta Satine halkan. – Csak hagyja itt, nővér.

- Köszönöm, lányom.

Közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, aztán vigyázva a szélére ült. Néhány perc telt el így, aztán Isabelle egy nagyot sóhajtott, aztán kinyitotta a szemét.

Először félelem és terror mutatkozott az arcán, és rémülten kapkodni kezdte a levegőt. De aztán Satine sikeresen megnyugtatta, ekkor kimerülten visszahanyatlott a párnára.

- Hol vagyok? - kérdezte rekedten, mint aki már régen nem beszélt.

- Ne félj, biztonságban. Még mindig az apácáknál vagy. Jobban érzed magad?

Isabelle megdörzsölte az arcát.

- Azt hiszem, igen… De nem érzek magamban erőt semmihez.

- Nem számít. - mosolygott Satine. - Az erő majd jön. Most egyél egy keveset.

Ő maga emelte a lány szájához a kanalat, de az annyira gyenge volt, hogy csak néhány kanálnyit bírt lenyelni a levesből. Aztán ivott még egy kicsit, és újra elaludt. Satine megfogta a kezét. Melegnek érezte ugyan, de nem forrónak. Bíztató volt.

Most már hazamehetett.

A bejárathoz vezető folyosón összetalálkozott a főnökasszonnyal. Letérdelt és kezet csókolt az asszonynak.

- Köszönöm. – mondta Celeste nővér, amikor Satine felegyenesedett, és menni akart.

- Szívesen. De mit? – pillantott vissza kérdő tekintettel.

- Egy angyal vagy, Satine. Az Úr megjutalmaz majd téged.

A lány halkan felnevetett.

- Az Úr megspórolhatná azt a jutalmat, hátha másnak jobban kell. Nekem nincs szükségem semmire.

Ahogy azonban a főnökasszony szemébe mondta ezeket a szavakat, saját arcáról hirtelen lehervadt a mosoly. Talán túl könnyelmű kijelentés volt.

Celeste nővér mindenesetre mosolygott, és ott hagyta őt a kapunál.

Satine megrázta a fejét.

Jobb, ha megyek, gondolta, és bólintott Mathilde nővérnek, aki bezárta utána a vaskos faajtót. Még meg kellett etetnie egy elefántot.

x-x

A Bastille elefántja megcsúfolása volt mindannak a nagyságnak, melyet a természet valaha teremtett. Eredetileg persze nem ez volt a célja. Még maga a császár adta ki a parancsot egy nagyszerű bronz emlékmű felállítására a téren, ahol a rossz emlékű börtön szellemei kísértettek éjszakánként, amikor a szél a Marseillaise-t dúdolgatta. A terv azonban csupán terv maradt. Napoleonnak kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, hogy az Afrikában látott pompás állat hasonmása felett bábáskodjon. A fából és gipszvakolatból sebtében felhúzott, ideiglenesnek szánt próbadarab pedig Waterloo után végképp feledésre ítéltetett.

Roskadozó palánk-kerítés vette körbe, mely a tér egy részét is elkerítette a szobor környékén, melyet a városatyák valami érthetetlen okból meghagytak a helyén. Múltak az évek, eső, fagy és kegyetlen napsütés ostromolták az elefántot, melynek hátán a ráépített bástya csaknem huszonöt méterrel magasodott a járókelők fölé. Többségük már rá sem nézett. A vakolat megkopott, elvesztette eredeti fehér színét, és szürkészöld színt öltött, az oszlopnyi lábak között fű és gyom nőtt, az oldalából meg úgy álltak ki a törött deszkák, mint a csontok.

Emlékműnek gyászosan szomorú volt, térdísznek ocsmány, tüzelőnek meg túl gipszes. De az építmény belsejében tágas hely volt, mely megóvta a széltől az oltalmat keresőket.

Satine újra a Rue Antoine keleti végébe sétált. A Bastille téren kiszélesedtek az utcák, helyet adva a számolatlan, egymást követő kocsinak, a városi őrség lovascsapatainak, a házak tövében nyíló boltokba igyekvő polgárasszonyoknak, meg a vásárnak. Ahol így tél végén nem túl sok mindent árultak a hajnali kenyéren, boron, meg egy-két csonttá soványodott vidéki tehénen kívül.

Előkotort néhány garast, és vett két cipót. Hazafelé indult, de meg kellett állnia, mert az utat teljesen elállta két fekete kocsi. Odébb lépett, épp az elefánt lábainak közelébe. Erre hát nem leejti a zsebkendőjét? Fejét csóválva hajolt le, majd nagyot tüsszentett. Felegyenesedett és elégedetten elmosolyodott, ahogy valami megvillant a szeme sarkában. A kocsik végre elhajtottak, ő pedig kényelmesen továbbsétált. Apró alakok követték minden lépését egészen a Szent Pál utcájáig. Ahogy befordult a sarkon, megtorpant, és vele együtt a gyerekek is.

- Csak egy garast, asszonyom.

- Szánjon meg minket, árvák vagyunk.

- Fázunk.

Így gyűltek a szoknyája köré az apróságok, akiket ha névről nem is, de arcról régóta ismert. A legnagyobb fiú, Gavroche valóságos Herkulesként őrködött a kisebbek fölött, rövid és kétes múltjának minden tapasztalatát latba vetve, hogy életben tartsa őket az utcán.

Satine rájuk mosolygott, két kezét a háta mögé rejtve, aztán megkérdezte:

- Jók voltatok?

Az utcagyerekek felnevettek, és buzgón bólogattak.

- Akkor jó.

Előhúzta a háta mögül a cipókat, és a kezükbe nyomta. Az egyik kislány már belemélyesztette volna csöppnyi ujjait, de Gavroche megállította.

- Elosztjuk, Jeanette. - mondta gyorsan, mielőtt a kislány még sírni kezdett volna.

- Várj! - kiáltott utána Satine, mert a gyerekek már felkötni készültek a nyúlcipőt.

- Köszönjük, asszonyom.

- Na azért! - bólintott rá a lány, aztán nevetve hozzátette. - Neked különben is kisasszony, Gavroche!

A fiú intett neki, aztán a kis csapat olyan gyorsan tűnt el a tömegben, mint a madarak, amik már nem találtak több morzsát az utcán.

x-x

A St. Michel téren néhány házból férfiak jöttek elő, hogy az egyre gyorsabban olvadó havat a csatornalejáratok közelébe hányják. Délutánra az utcakövek vizesen, de tisztán csillogtak. Úgy tűnt, már senki sem számít arra, hogy esni fog még a hó. Vissza akarták kapni az utcát, a teret, mert városi emberek lévén másuk sem volt.

Forchet szerencsés fickónak érezhette magát, amikor évekkel ezelőtt a kávéház épületével együtt a mögötte megbújó aprócska udvart is megszerezte. Volt hely az üres ládáknak és hordóknak, meg néhány terrakotta cserépnek, amiben felesége virágokat és néhány szál zöldséget nevelt. A hátsó udvarban a fű mindig is határozatlan volt, sohasem tudta eldönteni, végül is kíván-e a kövek között véglegesen megtelepedni, vagy inkább visszahúzódik a mélybe, ahol nem zavarják holmi cipőtalpak.

A Musain-be visszatérő Satine-t a szakács meleg szeretete fogadta, azzal a tiszteletteljes megjegyzéssel, hogy lesz szíves összekapni magát, és segíteni Madame Forchet-nak a heti mosásban. A lány illedelmesen köszönt, levetette a kabátját, átöltözött, és kötényt kötve a forró vizes dézsa mellé állt. A mosás nem volt nehéz, annál több képzelőerőre volt szükség a hidegben megszárítani a ruhákat és a terítőket. Madame Forchet alaposan megrakta a tüzet az emeleten a különteremben, és a székek hátára kiterítette, amit csak tudott. A tűznek köszönhetően, estére minden száraz volt. A vasalást a saját szobájában végezte el, rendszerint másnap délelőtt.

Satine-nak nem sok ruhája volt, így szinte mindig mosnia kellett. Gyakran álmodozott arról, hogy varr magának néhány új darabot, de valahogy sohasem volt rá ideje. És mása sem. A vászon pénzbe került. Sok pénzbe. Így hát maradt a sóhajtozás. Egészen addig, míg Madame Forchet meg nem elégelte. Eltűnt az emeleten, és egy szürke csomaggal tért vissza. Az üres kávéházban odalépett az egyik asztalhoz, és szétnyitotta az anyag széleit. Satine a szájához kapta a kezét. Néhány vég szövet feküdt előtte az asztalon, különböző színekben: kék, piros, sötétzöld… Az asszonyra nézett, de nem merte megkérdezni, ami már a nyelvén volt.

- Válassz egyet. Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy egy kicsit felfrissítsük a ruhatáradat. Elvégre Párizsban vagyunk, vagy mi a szösz!

Satine a nyakába csimpaszkodott, és percegik nem is engedte el. Nem győzött hálálkodni. Végül az asszony volt kénytelen lefejteni magáról a lány karjait, és figyelmeztetni, hogy nem tesz jót az anyagnak, ha telekönnyezik.

Könnyebb volt persze elképzelni, mint megvalósítani. A sötétzöld anyagot választotta, a vöröset és a kéket meghagyta az asszonynak. Sokszor csak azért sétált el a palota vagy a Luxembourg-kert felé, hogy a nők ruháit nézegesse, és ötletet gyűjtsön. És amikor már tudta, milyen ruhát szeretne, még akkor is problémája akadt. Az idővel.

Annak ellenére, hogy a kávéház forgalma az elkövetkező hetekben érthetetlen módon megcsappant. Forchet nem panaszkodhatott, mert a kevesebb hóesésnek és esőnek köszönhetően a polgárok többet sétáltak, és gyakrabban betértek hozzá. Hozták a feleségeiket és a gyerekeiket is, így ideje volt kibővíteni a választékot a hölgyek ízlésének megfelelőbb konyakkal, és süteményekkel. A kollégisták azonban eltűntek. Benéztek néha, de csak kettesével-hármasával, és csendesen elültek az egyik sarokban, sokszor egyetlen pohárnyi itallal.

Az esték csendesebbek és garantáltan zűrmentesek voltak.

Eljött a március, és Satine befejezhette a ruháját. Átfutott az agyán, hogy hálásnak kellene lennie, amiért volt néhány nyugalmas estéje, amikor nem ugráltatta egy csapat izgága fiatalember az emeleti teremben, és volt ideje a varrásra. De nem volt benne biztos, hogy valóban így érez. És semmit sem utált jobban, mint amikor képtelen volt nevet adni az érzéseinek.

x-x

Kitavaszodott. Hétágra sütött a nap, felszáradtak a sétányok, és a szajna-parti titkos ösvények. Az egész világ zsongott a be nem vallott izgatottságtól, és a várakozástól. Pedig semmi sem változott. Újabb százak kerültek a föld alá, és a kolera áldozatainak száma az elképzelhetetlenről a hihetetlenre nőtt. Satine sírt egy sort, amikor Gavroche egyik kis pártfogoltja egyetlen szenvedésekkel teli éjszaka alatt elhagyta őket. Négy napig kuksolt feketére hamuzott képpel, lyukas rongyokban a Notre Dame előtt, mire összekoldult annyi pénzt, hogy a gyereket legalább külön koporsóban dobják a sírba, miután Ducasse atya szentelt vízzel megáldotta. Forchet aznap már nem is engedte a kávéházba. Forró fürdőt és kimenőt rendelt neki. Azt mondta, inkább ő maga futkos egész este, minthogy a lányt a fizető vendégek közé engedje.

Fújtak a tavaszi szelek, és amikor Madame Pree végre igazi virágokkal díszíthette fel a Szent Pál padsorait vasárnapra, a mise után az utcán Satine kezébe nyomtak egy papírdarabot. Megpróbálta elkapni a férfi tekintetét, ám az olyan hamar eltűnt a tömegben, hogy nem látta, kicsoda. Csak az tűnt fel neki, hogy a kabátján háromszínű kokárdát viselt. A papírfecnit eltüntette a kesztyűjében, és nem is vette elő, csak amikor már hazaért.

„Elég volt!" - csupán ennyi állt a gyűrött papiroson. De Satine megrémült a felkiáltójel erejétől. Elégette a papírt, és egészen biztos volt benne, hogy legközelebb sokkal több szó lesz rajta.


	5. Chapter 5

A Szent Borbála főnökasszonya határozott egyéniség volt, és körültekintő. Addig nem volt hajlandó Isabelle-t gyógyultnak nyilvánítani, amíg az utolsó verésnyom is el nem tűnt a lány hátáról. Satine rendszeresen látogatta, így segített neki elviselni a kényszerű pihenő napjait. Néha még rajtakapta őt, hogy elmerül a gondolataiban, és olyankor félelmetes gyorsasággal öntötte el az arcát a rémület. Beszélni azonban magától nem volt hajlandó semmiről, így Satine nem is erőltette. Egy nap azonban Celeste nővér burkolt megjegyzést tett rá, hogy a lány eldönthetné végre, apáca lesz, vagy visszatér a gyarló emberek közé. Satine döntött, és azzal nyitott ajtót Isabelle-re, hogy öltözzön, mert sétálni mennek.

- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte a lány félénken. A tudat, hogy oly hosszú idő után először lép ki majd az utcára, megijesztette. De Satine csak belekarolt, és mosolyogva annyit mondott:

- Meglepetés!

Az idő tökéletes volt. Meleg volt, az utcákat a néhány nappal korábbi eső tisztára mosta, a Notre Dame előtti téren újra kenyeret osztottak, és még a gárdisták szuronyai is vidáman csillogtak. Satine erősen kapaszkodott a másik leány karjába, mert érezte az izmai remegéséből, hogy Isabelle még mindig fél. A legkülönbözőbb semmiségekkel traktálta út közben, ahogy végigsétáltak a Marie-hídon, aztán végig a Tournelle-sétányon át a Rue Jacques felé. A másik először csak egy-két szóval, később már egyre felszabadultabban felelt neki.

- Képzeld, mi történt tegnap. Meséltem már neked, hogy a kávéház mögött van egy kis udvar, ugye?

Isabelle bólogatott, és lesütötte a szemét, amikor az egyetemhez közeledve egy csapat kollégistával találkoztak. Satine is jól megnézte őket magának, bár a külső szemlélő azt hihette volna, hogy csupán zöld kendőjét igazítja meg, és egy elszabadult hajtincset igyekszik visszatuszkolni alája. Legtöbbjüket nem ismerte, de észrevette Grantaire-t és Joly-t. Hálás volt Isabelle társaságáért, mert a lány nem viselt a fején semmit, így arany, válláig göndörödő fürtjei garantáltan magukra vonták mindenki figyelmét. Vele viszont nem törődtek.

- Szóval… Forchet már napok óta azzal piszkálgatta Jean-t, hogy biztosan dézsmálja a sajtot. Forchet nagyon kényes a sajtra, tudod? Valami atyjafiától vásárolja, persze nagy titokban, aki aranyáron méri. Szegény Jean meg hiába bizonygatta az ártatlanságát. Madame Forchet megelégelte az örökös morgást, meg Jean panaszkodását, és alaposan körbeszimatolt a kamrában. Meg is találta az egérnyomokat.

- Jean tehát ártatlan volt. - jegyezte meg Isabelle csendesen.

- Jean? Ugyan már! Persze hogy nem volt az! - nevetett vissza a másik. - De nem is ez a lényeg. Madame Forchet szerzett egy macskát. Szegény pára elég nyeszlett volt, de hát ki nem az mostanában?

Elérkeztek a Luxembourg palotához. Itt már érezni lehetett a zöld fű meg a virágzó fák illatát. Satine megállt egy pillanatra, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

- Érzed, Isabelle? Ez már a tavasz… Néha úgy érzem, nem bírom sokáig a szűkös utcák homályában. Ki kell jönnöm a parkba, hogy kiszellőztessem a fejemet.

A palota díszes kertjében sokan kerestek hasonló felüdülést. A kaviccsal felszórt járdákon egymást érték a kis csoportokban sétálók, és minden pad foglalt volt. A két lány végül a Medici-kútnál talált pihenőhelyet. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek az egyik lépcsőn, kissé messzebb a vízeséstől.

- Akkor ha jól sejtem, megszabadultatok az egerektől, igaz? - szólalt meg váratlanul Isabelle, hosszú percek csöndje után.

- Tessék? - pillantott rá Satine, aki teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban, ahogy a távolabbi sétányon játszadozó gyerekeket figyelte. Az egyik nagyon ismerősnek tűnt neki. - Ja, az egerek. Azokról nem tudok. De a macskának másnap távoznia kellett. Ugyanis megette az egész sajtot. Pedig több, mint egy kiló volt. Mármint a sajt.

Isabelle tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá. Aztán felnevetett, és csilingelő hangjára mindenki, aki a kút közelében volt, feléjük fordult.

Satine a másik lány kezére tette a sajátját. Isabelle elhallgatott, de a mosolyt már nem lehetett letörölni az arcáról. Ahogy ott ült a szökőkút lépcsőjén, kezét a gyémántcseppeket ringató vízbe merítve, vállára simuló arany hajával, olyan volt, mint egy istennő.

Nem csak ő vette ezt észre. A kút közelében magasodó fák között ott állt a két kollégista. Grantaire tapasztaltabb volt annál, hogy akár egy ilyen éteri szépség levegye a lábáról. De Joly elveszett egy pillanat alatt. Alig kapott levegőt, ahogy a lányt figyelte, és a lábai maguktól indultak el előre. Grantaire hiába kapott a kabátja szárnya után, már késő volt. Szegény Joly hamarosan egy istennő lábai előtt térdelt. Szó szerint.

Satine szemei elkerekedtek, és idegesen pillantott körbe. Hiszen mégiscsak egyedül voltak ők ketten, kíséret nélkül. Egyszerre csak nagyon rossz ötletnek tűnt az egész kirándulás. De amikor visszanézett, megnyugodott. Joly ott térdelt a kemény, víztől nedves kavicsokon sötétkék felöltőjében, hófehér ingben, kifogástalanul megkötött nyaksállal, és remegő hangon Isabelle kegyelmére bízta az életét. A lány arcán előbb bizalmatlanság, majd meglepetés, végül boldog beleegyezés ragyogott fel. Utóbb megjelent Grantaire, és felajánlotta, hogy amennyiben a kisasszonyok megengedik, szívesen elkísérik őket egy darabon.

Satine lemondóan sóhajtott. Lett volna még, amiről beszélni akart Isabelle-lel, de ezt most el kellett halasztania. A kezét nyújtotta a diáknak, aki felsegítette, és követték a másik párt.

Bár Satine amennyire csak az illem engedte, ellenkezni próbált, a két fiatalember ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy hazakísérjék őket. Jobb híján azt mondta, mindketten a Musain kávéházba mennek. A bejáratnál a lányok elbúcsúztak. Joly még legalább tíz percig ott állt az épület előtt, bár bemenni nem mert, nehogy erőszakosnak tűnjön. Grantaire csak nevetett. Azt jósolta, nem lesz ez a rajongás túl hosszú életű.

x-x

Isabelle bizonytalanul toporgott a kávéházban, ami most épp üres volt. Forchet jelent meg a konyhaajtóban, amikor meghallotta az ajtócsukódás hangját. Amikor meglátta a két fiatal hölgyet, esetlenül meghajolt. Aztán meg persze morgott zavarában, amikor észrevette, hogy csak Satine jött meg.

- Kegyeskedett megérkezni a kisasszony? - rázta meg feléje a kezében tartott rongyot, aztán már fordult is vissza.

- Semmi… Ne is törődj vele. - igyekezett megnyugtatni Satine kuncogva a másik lányt. - Gyere, már úgyis sort akartam keríteni erre.

Azzal nem törődve Isabelle tiltakozásával magával húzta a konyhába.

- Forchet, kérem. - próbálkozott az öregnél, de az tüntetően hátat fordított. Satine felsóhajtott.

- Forchet… Isabelle a barátom, és egy helyre van szüksége, ahol meghúzhatja magát. Meg persze munkára.

Isabelle és a szakács ugyanabban a pillanatban meredtek rá a lányra, ráadásul igen hasonló arckifejezéssel, kétségbe vonva annak értelmi képességeit.

Férfi létére Forchet találta meg előbb a hangját.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Nem fogok még egy semmirekellő, folyton éhes szájat etetni. Megvagyunk így is. Nem kell még egy szoknya a házba, bajnak a fejünkre.

- Mi ez a kiabálás megint? - jelent meg a sorsdöntő pillanatban Madame Forchet. - Ja, ti vagytok? Jókor jöttök, ideje összeszedni magunkat. Maga meg menjen már, nem hallotta az ajtót? Már megint gyűlnek a kollégisták a küszöbön.

Forchet egy nyögéssel a fejéhez kapott, és eltűnt.

Satine az asszonyra mosolygott, az meg csak bólintott.

- Adj neki kötényt és kendőt is. Aztán mutass meg neki mindent.

A szakács megtorpant a kávéházban. Csak ketten voltak ott. Körbenézett, de hiába reménykedett. Nem jöttek többen.

- Szabad holnap este a különterem? - kérdezte az egyik fiatalember. - Ki szeretnénk bérelni egy rendezvényhez.

- Igazán? - bámult rá Forchet bizalmatlanul. Megismerte őket. Ők szokták átrendezni a bútorait.

- Születésnapot ünneplünk. Mennyi előleget kér?

- Születésnap? Kinek a születésnapja?

- Hát az övé! - Grantaire kedélyesen hátba vágta Joly-t, aki még mindig a korábbi események hatása alatt állt, így nem volt érkezése tiltakozni sem.

Forchet megvakarta a füle tövét. Nem arról volt szó, hogy a Musain kávéház nem tartotta volna magát alkalmasnak arra, hogy egy ilyen nagyszerű rendezvénynek adjon otthont. És már előleget is ajánlottak…

Grantaire legalább olyan dörzsölt volt, mint az öreg.

- Tudom, hogy a mostani helyzetben ez különleges terhet róna önökre, ezért a sütemények miatt ne is aggódjanak. És természetesen… - tette hozzá még szélesebb vigyorral - … Önt és a teljes személyzetet is vendégeinknek tekintjük.

Forchet ezek után már nem jutott szóhoz. Bólintott, és a rend kedvéért belecsapott a diák kezébe. De ahogy azok ketten kitették a lábukat a kávéházból, a vállán ülő kisördög elővette a vasvilláját, és böködni kezdte. Amikor azonban a konyhában is előadta, mi a helyzet, megtoldva az egészet kétségeivel, a felesége vidáman összecsapta a tenyerét.

- Na látja! Tudtam én, hogy megvan a magához való esze, nem hiába vette fel a lányt. Most minden kézre szükségünk lesz. És talán nem is ez lesz az utolsó ilyen alkalom.

Forchet elhúzta a száját. Azért ő nem egészen így képzelte a dolgot.

- És milyen kedves tőlük, hogy minket is maguk közé engednek. Ki tudja, milyen vendégeket hoznak azok a gazdag fiatalemberek! Micsoda lovagias felajánlás! - lelkendezett tovább az asszony.

Satine és Isabelle lopva egymásra néztek. Semmit sem hallottak a kinti beszélgetésből, ezért nem tudták, kik voltak a látogatók. De bárki is volt, aki így intézte a dolgokat, sikerült elérnie, hogy a lány maradhasson. És csak ez számított.

x-x

Grantaire némi gyengéd erőszak árán visszavonszolta Joly-t a kollégiumba. Barátja egészen úgy viselkedett, mint aki sokkot kapott. Csak az ismerős épület és a többi kollégista jelenléte volt rá olyan erős hatással, hogy kizökkentse a kábulatból.

Egészen rövid idő alatt sikerült a csapatot összetrombitálni Bossuet szobájában.

- Fontos bejelentenivalóm van! - kezdte Grantaire, és várt egy pillanatot, hogy megbizonyosodjon, szavaival elérte a kellő hatást, és mindenki rá figyel. Imádta, amikor ő lehetett a középpontban. - Holnap összejövetelt tartunk a Musain kávéházban.

Keze már a levegőben is volt, hogy elhallgattassa az értetlenkedőket, és megnyugtassa a felpattanó Enjolras-t, hogy igen, tudja, hogy mit csinál.

- Holnap Joly-nak születésnapja van, ezért megegyeztem az öreg Forchet-val, hogy kiadja nekünk az emeleti termet.

- Nem is most van a szülinapja. - ellenkezett valaki hátulról. - Együtt szoktuk ünnepelni szeptemberben.

- Na és? - vonta meg a vállát Grantaire vigyorogva. - Érdekel az valakit? A lényeg, hogy ott leszünk, természetesen finom úrihölgyek társaságában, és senki sem fog minket megróni azért, ha a vendégség végeztével még maradunk egy kicsit, hogy kijózanodjunk.

Enjolras már mosolygott, bár néhányan még a homlokukat ráncolva néztek egymásra.

- Ügyes volt, barátom. Kiváló munka. Lassan már úgyis ideje lett volna, hogy beszéljünk. Itt még a falnak is füle van.

- Csak néhány apróságot kell elintézni. Azt mondtam, gondoskodom a süteményekről.

- Az nem gond. - jelentkezett Combeferre. - A nagybátyámnak péksége van a palotánál. Biztosan ad nekünk engedményt.

- Nagyszerű! - dörzsölte Grantaire a tenyerét.

Mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni, és azt latolgatták egymás között, vajon melyikőjük szíve hölgye mond majd igent a meghívásra. Enjolras odalépett a barátjához.

- Miért a Musain? Nem lesz egy kicsit feltűnő?

- Hm? Ja… Joly miatt. - bökött a háta mögé Grantaire. - Ott hagyott valamit. Muszáj lesz visszamennie érte.

Enjolras őszinte meglepetéssel bámult a másikra, aki szerencsére nem láthatott bele barátja lelkébe. Mit sem sejtett arról, hogy mekkora megkönnyebbülést szerzett a következő megjegyzésével:

- Egy szőke angyal szállt ott a földre. A neve Isabelle.

Joly vak és süket volt mindenre, ami a szobában történt, ám ahogy kimondták a lány nevét, nyöszörögni és jajgatni kezdett.

- Látod? Máris nagybeteg. - vigyorgott Grantaire. - Hamar gyógyírt kell rá találnunk, vagy öreg barátunk a szíve után az eszét is elveszíti.

- Jól van. De beszélek a nyomdásszal. - tette hozzá Enjolras sokkal halkabban. - Lépünk egyet.

Az elkövetkező néhány perc azzal telt, hogy a kollégisták véglegesítették a vendéglistát, és összedobták a szükséges pénzt az ünnepségre. Amikor szétszéledtek, hogy elvigyék a jó hírt, amerre csak kellett, már eggyel kevesebben voltak.

Enjolras sietni akart, ezért nem sajnált néhány garast egy kocsira, hogy átvigye a Szajnán, túl a Temple komor épületén egészen a Martin és a Denis utcák kereszteződéséig. Onnan még sétálnia kellett egy keveset, hogy elérje célját: egy aprócska utcát, melynek még neve sem volt. Itt működött Párizs egyik legkisebb nyomdája. A méret persze nem számított, ha a nyomdaipar szépségeiről volt szó. A nyomdagép mindig be volt olajozva, és néhány száz apró cédulácska elkészítése nem tartott tovább, mint egy óra.

Pontaire, az öreg nyomdász még látta a nagy forradalmat, mely vérbe és lángokba borította az országot. De ő is, meg a gépe is túlélték az azóta eltelt évtizedeket, miközben szemtanúja volt, mennyi bajt is okozhatnak a befejezetlen ügyek. Szívesen segített a fiatalembernek, akit korához képest megfontoltnak, elhivatottnak és veszélyesen becsületesnek tartott. Enjolras nem sokkal később már vissza is ért a kollégiumba. A zsebeit jó vastagon papírral bélelte ki.

A kollégisták lázas készülődésbe kezdtek, hiszen már alig egy napjuk maradt az ünnepségig. Átnézték a ruhatárukat, leveleket írogattak titokzatos címzetteknek, akik általában igen hamar, és mindig illatosított papíron válaszoltak vissza. Combeferre leadta a rendelést a nagybátyjának. Grantaire pedig, akit a közös pénztár kezelésével bíztak meg, visszament a kávéházba, hogy megkösse az üzletet a szakáccsal.

Forchet hálálkodva átvette a tiszteletdíját, és biztosította a kollégista urat arról, hogy minden rendben lesz. Aztán elővette a két lányt.

- Megkaptátok, amit akartatok. Fogalmam sincs, mi folyik itt, de kifizettek, úgyhogy legyen. Sokan lesznek a vendégek. Hölgyek és urak vegyesen. Az emeleti termet kérték, de én azt hiszem, idelent is fenn kell tartanunk pár asztalt.

- Mit kell csinálnunk? - érdeklődött Satine.

- Én főzök, természetesen. A süteményt a diákok hozzák. Nektek csak a felszolgálás marad, meg persze a mosogatás. De mivel bennünket is meghívtak a köszöntőre, a legszebb ruhátokat vegyétek fel. Ha jól viselitek magatokat, talán még azt is megengedem, hogy pihenőt tartsatok az emeleten a társaságban.

Satine oldalát majd kifúrta a kíváncsiság. Azok után, hogy hetek óta alig látott kollégistákat, és azokat sem nagyon ismerte, több mint gyanús volt ez a nagyszabású összejövetel. Nem tudta, mit, de hátsó szándékot sejtett a dolog mögött. Azonban esze ágában sem volt Isabelle-t beavatni. Szegény lány még mindig a hirtelen pánikrohamok rabja volt. Mivel azonban még nem igazán tudtak beszélgetni erről, Satine nem tudta kikérdezni, sem megnyugtatni őt. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy egy ilyen zajos este legalább egy időre feledteti a rossz emlékeket.

x-x

A két lány felvonult az emeletre, Satine szobájába. Isabelle megállt az ablak mellett.

- Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg, amit értem tettél.

- Nem te vagy az első, akit Madame Forchet befogad. És ha nem eszed meg az összes sajtot, akkor az öreg sem fog kidobni a házból. - jegyezte meg Satine kuncogva, miközben könyékig turkált az ágya mellett álló ládában.

Aztán ruhaneműket húzgált elő.

- Most csak egy ruhát tudok neked adni. De beszélek majd Madame Forchet-val, és varrunk neked másikat. Nesze, itt egy kendő is. És egy kötény.

A ruhákat egymás után Isabelle fejére dobálta.

- És hol fogok aludni? - kérdezte a lány halkan. Szinte bocsánatot kért, amiért ezzel is gondot okozott.

- Amiatt ne aggódj. Van a pincében még egy ágy. Régi, de rendbe tesszük. Kicsi a szobám, de megosztjuk. Ha neked is megfelel… - tette hozzá Satine.

Isabelle sírva a nyakába borult.

- Jól van, elég legyen már ebből. Szedd össze magad. Belekerül némi időbe, de azért a végére meglesz mindened, ne aggódj. - szipogott egyet a másik, aztán megfogta Isabelle vállait. - Egyet ígérj meg nekem. Ha lesz egy nyugodt percünk, mesélsz nekem arról, mi történt veled, rendben? Nem az én dolgom, de segíteni szeretnék. És azt csak akkor tudom megtenni, ha őszinte vagy velem.

Isabelle bólintott.

- Megígérem.

Alighogy elkészültek az öltözködéssel, Madame Forchet kopogott be hozzájuk.

- Hoztam néhány vásznat. Varrhatnál belőle ágyneműt Isabelle-nek. És itt a kék pamut is. Megy a szeméhez. - Lerakta az anyagokat Satine ágyára, és felemelte a kezét, hogy elejét vegye a hálálkodásnak. - Gyere velem. Megmutatok egyet s mást, amíg Satine megvarrja a ruhádat. Holnapra kész is lesz, ugye?

Satine bólogatott, Isabelle meg hálálkodott.

- Egy szót se többet. Becsüld meg magad, ennyit kérek. Na gyere.

Megreccsent a lépcső a lépteik alatt, ahogy lementek a konyhába. Satine leült az ágyra, aztán hanyatt vetette magát. Sok mindent át kellett gondolnia. Nem tudta biztosan, de sejtette, hogy a hirtelen jött felkérésnek köze van a parkban történtekhez. Amikor az a két kollégista visszakísérte őket a kávéházba, Grantaire udvariasan beszélgetett vele, ám csupán könnyed semmiségekről. Mintha kissé szórakozott lett volna. Valószínűleg már akkor megszületett a fejében a terv, hogyan hozhatná össze batárját és Isabelle-t a lehető legártatlanabb módon. Grantaire, a házasságközvetítő! Satine halkan felnevetett.

Tehát holnap megint tele lesz a ház. Vendégek vagy sem, nekik dolgozniuk kell majd. De talán kiharcolhat Isabelle-nek néhány nyugodt percet újdonsült lovagjával. Megmenekült a haláltól, a betegségtől, és talán az árnyaktól is, akiktől annyira rettegett. A házasság egy tisztességes polgárfiúval csak hab lenne a tortán. Nagyot szusszanva felkelt, és nekiállt varrni. Az ágyneművel kezdte, hiszen az volt a legfontosabb. Aztán déltájban szünetet tartott, hogy egyen valamit és ellenőrizze Isabelle méreteit.

- Mit főzünk, öreg? - kérdezte Madame Forchet a férjét, amikor Satine is asztalhoz ült. - Ugye nem megint ragut? Szerintem nem csak én unom, de a vendégei is. Csoda, hogy még nem panaszkodtak…

- Mert finom! - fintorgott Forchet. - De mást gondoltam. Beszéltem a mészárossal két utcával odébb. Szerez majd nekem egy fél disznót. Csinálok hideg sültet. És ragut… - tette hozzá, mire Satine felnevetett, Isabelle meg majdnem félrenyelte a falatot.

- Az ital? - folytatta a felesége.

- Bor, konyak. Meg kávé.

- Kenyér?

- Már elküldtem Jean-t.

- Azt mondta a pék, hogy ha kell még több, akár este is átmehetünk hozzá. - mondta a fiú.

- Vagyis te átmehetsz, fiam. - javította ki Forchet, csak hogy a fiú tudja, hol a helye.

- És mi van azokkal a süteményekkel? - kíváncsiskodott a felesége.

- Azt mondta az a diák, az a Grantaire, hogy elintézi. Én meg ugyan nem fogom törni magam helyette.

Satine úgy tanulmányozta a tányérját, mintha gyémántok bújtak volna az ételbe. Ő aztán nem hallotta meg a nevet. Semmi köze a kollégistákhoz. Ahogy Isabelle-nek sem. Nem bizony.

Ebéd után visszatért a szobájába. Mivel megállapította, hogy Isabelle nagyjából az ő alkata, és nyugodtan varrhat neki olyan ruhát, mint a sajátja, nem is akarta tovább az időt vesztegetni. De alighogy befűzte a cérnát a tűbe, Isabelle rontott be a szobába.

- Nem bírom tovább. Idejön. Hallod, Satine? Idejön!

Satine félretette a varrást.

- Ez bizony valószínű. És mi a gond?

- Nem tudom. - ült le mellé Isabelle, és arcát a tenyerébe rejtette. - Jaj, Satine, mit tegyek most?

- Hát… Pihenj egy kicsit, aztán majd felmegyünk rendbe tenni az emeletet.

- Nem úgy gondoltam.

- Nem? - nézett rá Satine ártatlan szemekkel. Aztán megkönyörült a másikon. - Nézd, nem ismerem Joly-t. Csak annyit tudok róla, mint te, hogy az egyetemen tanul. De most itt az alkalom. Beszélgess vele, amennyit csak tudsz. Aztán majd meglátod.

Isabelle felsóhajtott. Satine szintén.

- Na jó, most menj. Hagyj varrni. - hessegette el barátnőjét a szobából. - Mondd meg Madame Forchet-nak, hogy megyek, amint tudok.

Aznap este mind későn feküdtek le. Satine majdnem befejezte a ruhát, már csak néhány apróbb tennivaló maradt másnapra. Madame Forchet előhozatott Jean-nal egy vén, csatos ládát valahonnan a padlásról, amiben legnagyobb ámulatukra ón gyertyatartókat, számtalan terítőt, és néhány sohasem használt függönyt is találtak. Takarítás után feldíszítették a különtermet, melyre végül még ők maguk sem ismertek rá. Forchet megint morgolódott, hogy kár a fáradtságért, de a felesége közölte, hogy nem azért rejtegette két éve, hogy többé soha ne vegye elő. Akkor pakolt el mindent, amikor kitört a júliusi forradalom. Félt, hogy baja esik az asztalneműjének. Az öreg megsértődött, amiért neki senki sem szólt – végig azt hitte, a felkelők vitték el az egészet -, de amikor meglátta a végeredményt, már nem szólhatott semmit.

Satine sokáig forgolódott az ágyában. Hallgatta Isabelle békés szuszogását, akit persze nem kellett győzködni, hogy aludjon. Bizonyára szépeket álmodott. Ő azonban aggódott. Még hallotta, ahogy éjfélt ütnek a harangok, mielőtt elaludt.


	6. Chapter 6

Valaki dörömbölt az ajtón. Isabelle felsikoltott, Satine pedig megrándította a nyakát, ahogy hirtelen fel akart ülni.

- Forchet, maga barom. - suttogta be a párnájába. A következő pillanatban Madame Forchet kiabált fel a konyhából:

- Forchet, maga barom! Hagyja már szerencsétleneket. Mindjárt harangoznak, felkeltek volna maguktól is.

Morgás és padlórecsegés hallatszott, ahogy a szakács távozott a folyosóról. Satine megpaskolta Isabelle kezét, akihez azért ült oda, hogy megnyugtassa, aztán kikászálódott az ágyból, és belebújt rozoga köntösébe.

- Maradj csak. Hozok vizet.

Madame Forchet mindig készített neki egy vödörnyi forró vizet a reggeli mosdáshoz. Most azonban hiába ment a konyhába. Víz sehol.

- Megkértem Jean-t, hogy tegye be a nagy dézsát a szobánkba. Most hordja tele vízzel.

- A nagy dézsát? - hüledezett Satine. - Nem mondja komolyan! Fürdés! - sikoltott egyet, és felrohant a lépcsőn, be a szobájába. - Fürdés, Isabelle, fürdés!

Azzal ledobta magáról a köntöst, és hálóruhában, fél lábon körbeugrálta a kis szobát. Aztán visszaugrott az ágyába, és a fejére húzta a takarót.

- Ébresszen fel, Marie, ha elkészült a fürdőm. És ne felejtse ki belőle a rózsaszirmokat.

- Satine? - hallatszott a másik ágy felől.

- Tessék…

- Ma este…

- Igen, Isabelle… Ma este!

A forró fürdő csodát tett velük. Mintha újjászülettek volna, az utolsó hajszáluk is ragyogott. Isabelle meglepődve csodálta Satine vörösbarna hajkoronáját, de amikor rákérdezett, miért nem mutatja meg soha nyilvánosan, a lány nem válaszolt, mintha nem is hallotta volna a kérdést. Amíg a többiek megreggeliztek, befejezte Isabelle új ruháját. Azt bizonygatta, nem is éhes. Igazából annyira ideges volt, hogy egy falatot sem bírt volna lenyelni. Még álmában is az okokat és a lehetőségeket morzsolgatta, de a rengeteg ösvény, amit a gondolatai bejártak, mind egyetlen helyre vezettek vissza, egyvalakihez.

Enjolras… Miért pont ő? Mi folyik itt egyáltalán?

Az utolsó öltéseket varrta ki a ruhán, de még akkor is megszúrta a kezét egy eltévedt gondolat miatt. Rémülten nézte az apró vércseppet az ujja végén. Gyorsan bekapta az ujját, és pánikszerűen forgatta körbe a ruhát fél kézzel, reménykedve, hogy nem vérezte össze.

Amikor lekiabált Isabelle-nek, hogy jöjjön fel, a lány Madame Forchet-val együtt érkezett. Az asszony két csipkekendőt tartott a kezében.

- Na, ruhát próbálunk? - kérdezte, és feléjük nyújtotta az ajándékot.

Satine nem bírt válaszolni. Sok mindent kapott az asszonytól az elmúlt években, de ez minden korábbit felülmúlta. Isabelle megint sírt. Madame Forchet csak a fejét csóválta.

- Fiatalok…

A ruha csodálatos volt, Isabelle szőke haját és búzakék szemeit remekül kiemelte. Satine azon gondolkozott, amíg a felsőrészt igazítgatta, hogy vajon a lánynak volt-e valaha is lehetősége ilyesmit viselni. Ahogy végül felkerült karcsú vállaira a csipkekendő, Madame Forchet csak somolygott.

- Tökéletes. Ajánlom, hogy neki is tetsszen!

- Neki? - kérdezte a két lány egyszerre.

- Neki. - nyomta meg a szót az asszony. - Most vedd le, még munka van. Majd estére felöltöztök.

Isabelle elpirult, Satine meg a kötényét gyűrögette.

- Köszönjük, Madame Forchet.

- Utcaseprés. - válaszolta az asszony utánozhatatlanul kedves modorában, és eltűnt az ajtó mellett.

- Gyere, menjünk. - nógatta Satine a másikat. - Majd közben kitaláljuk, mi legyen a hajaddal.

x-x

A Sorbonne kollégiumában nagy volt a felbolydulás. Grantaire sorban meglátogatott mindenkit, aki hivatalos volt az ünnepségre, és szörnyű halállal fenyegette meg őket arra az esetre, ha bárkinek beszélnek róla, hogy mi is az igazság Joly-val kapcsolatban. Aztán számba vette a vendégeket, a meghívandó hölgyeket is beleértve, és megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy valószínűleg senki sem marad majd partner nélkül. Bossuet meglátta a kezében a listát, ahogy fel-alá járkált a folyosón. Közelebb dugta a fejét.

- Tánc lesz?

- Micsoda? - nézett nagyot Grantaire. - Ezt meg hogy gondolod?

- Édes komám, az hogy lehet, hogy te nem gondoltál rá? - rázta a fejét a másik. - Ott leszünk mi… meg a lányok… és nem lesz zene?

Grantaire magába roskadt.

- Erre tényleg nem gondoltam.

- Hát persze, hogy nem. Talán Rosie nem jön?

Elborzadva ragadta meg a másik ingének elejét.

- De jön! Jön, Bossuet!

- Nyugi. - fejtette le egyesével barátja ujjait az ingéről a diák. - Elintézem. Pancser… - tette hozzá magának, ahogy elsietett.

Grantaire a fejét fogta, aztán fújt egyet, és elviharzott a másik irányba.

x-x

Enjolras az asztalnál ült, és írt valamit, amikor Combeferre benézett hozzá.

- Na? - kérdezte, és összehajtotta a térképet maga előtt.

- Na mi? - kérdezett vissza Combeferre, és leült a másik székre.

- Kaptál választ Lyonból?

- Még nem. Nézd, én nem fűznék hozzájuk nagy reményeket. A tavalyi szerencsétlen fiaskó után nem fognak újra az utcára vonulni.

- Azt mondod, Párizs egyedül van?

- Lehet. De mi nem vagyunk. Képzeld, ma valaki a kezembe nyomott egy papírdarabot. Azt hittem, nevetni fogok, amiért a sajátunkat kaptam vissza. De nem az volt. - Belenyúlt a zsebébe, és előhúzta a cetlit.

- E.J.T. ? - kérdezte Enjolras meglepetten. - Az meg mi a csoda?

- Az Emberi Jogok Társasága. De semmi mást nem tudni róluk. Nagyon ügyesen elrejtőztek eddig, és egyelőre nem is áll szándékukban nyíltan mutatkozni. De azért röpcédulákat már ők is osztogatnak.

- Én sem fogok kiállni a Louvre elé, és a szabadságról szónokolni… De azért jobb lenne, ha többet tudnánk.

- Türelem, Enjolras. Te magad mondtad, hogy várjunk türelemmel.

- Ez igaz. - túrt bele göndör hajába mind a tíz ujjával. - De mégis meddig? A fél város a saját mocskában haldoklik, sok száz gyerek tengődik szó szerint az utcán, és akinek hatalmában állna segíteni, kendőt tart az arca elé, ha meglátja őket, és a külvárosi villájába húzódik. Vajon meddig bírják még az emberek?

Combeferre hallgatott egy sort. Aztán felállt.

- Ma este ünnepelünk. Iszunk majd, és tesszük a szépet a lányoknak. Te is elfelejthetnéd a világ problémáit egy időre. Túl sokat vagy egyedül, Enjolras. Nem tesz jót neked.

- De utána beszélünk.

- Jó, jó…

x-x

Marius fütyörészve készülődött. Joly-t várta, aki segítséget akart kérni tőle bizonyos nyaksál ügyében. Meg is lepődött, amikor Enjolras lépett be az ajtón.

- Hát te? Nem öltözködsz? - kérdezte, amikor meglátta barátját ingben és mellényben.

- Mondd csak, Marius, mióta is ismerjük mi egymást?

- Nem is tudom… Másfél éve talán?

- Bízol bennem?

- Tessék? - kerekedett el a szeme. - Hogy tudsz kérdezni ilyesmit?

- Csak válaszolj. Bízol bennem?

Marius nagyot sóhajtott.

- Igen.

- Komoly dologról akarok veled szót váltani. Aminek semmi köze nincs a ma estéhez.

Enjolras komoly, sőt komor tekintetét látva Marius bólintott, és hellyel kínálta.

- Úgy hiszem, sejted, miről van szó, hiszen egy társaságban mozgunk, sokat vagyunk együtt, és sokat beszélgettünk már erről-arról. De azt talán nem tudod, hogy a sok beszéd mögött valójában mi rejtőzik.

- Talán nem. - jegyezte meg Marius félrehajtott fejjel, és a másik már tudta, hogy nem választott rosszul.

- Vannak, akiknek elegük van abból, amerre a világ halad mostanság, nemcsak Párizsban, de egész Franciaországban. Jövőt akarnak maguknak, melyben nincs helye tömegsíroknak, éhező koldusoknak, meggyalázott nőknek és árva gyerekeknek. És vannak, ha még nem is olyan sokan, akik úgy gondolják, képesek és hajlandóak is tenni ezért a jövőért. Akik meg akarják szerezni ezt a jövőt az országnak, még azon az áron is, hogy ők maguk nem lesznek a részesei.

Marius hallgatott. Figyelte Enjolras-t, akinek az arcát valami furcsa fény öntötte el, és elsötétülő kék szemei már szinte maguk előtt látták ezt a szebb, boldogabb jövőt.

- Tudnom kell, Marius. Tudnom kell, mellettünk állsz-e majd, ha eljön az ideje. Tudnom kell, hogy nem csak a kártyaasztalnál, hanem azon kívül is, bármikor számíthatunk rád.

- Számíthatsz rám, barátom. - felelte Marius kis idő elteltével, hogy a másik érezze, nem felelőtlenül adta ezt az ígéretet. - Csak szólj.

Enjolras a kezét nyújtotta neki, és határozottan megrázta.

- Azt hiszem, most már mehetünk. - tette még hozzá, mire Marius elmosolyodott. - Szerezzünk Joly-nak egy felejthetetlen estét!

x-x

A kopott Musain mintha fiatalodott volna néhány évet, mire eljött az este. Lehet, hogy a rengeteg gyertya, vagy az új függönyök tették, de az is lehet, hogy a környékről a St. Michel tér felé igyekvő, egyre népesebb vidám társaság volt az oka.

A tisztesség úgy kívánta, hogy a hölgyvendégek idősebb hozzátartozóikkal, vagy legalább az ismerőseikkel együtt érkezzenek a kávéházba. Ám senki sem bánta, hogy út közben összetalálkoztak az alkalomra kiöltözött kollégistákkal, akik gálánsan felajánlották kíséretüket a hölgyeknek.

A kávéház ajtaját sarokig tárták. Hűvös volt az este, lévén még csak március közepe, ám odabent ropogott a tűz a kandallókban, és minden gyertyatartóban imbolygó fények hívogattak befelé. A vendégek bevonultak, és nagy hirtelenjében minden asztalt el is foglaltak. Forchet kivételesen nem dörzsölgette a tenyerét. Szemében évek óta nem látott boldogság ragyogott. Most mintha ő is a megelevenedett múltat látta volna maga előtt.

Jean egy kölcsönkért hófehér ingben feszített mellette. Madame Forchet a lányokkal egyelőre a konyhában maradt. Ragaszkodott ehhez, azt mondta, így illendő. Azt persze nem ellenkezett az illemmel, hogy a két lány a gyülekező idején az emeleti ablakból lesse az érkezőket. Ahogy várható volt, Isabelle azonnal észrevette Joly-t, amint az befordult a sarkon. A szájára szorította a kezét, a másikkal meg Satine karját szorongatta.

- Menjünk. - mondta a lány közömbösnek tűnő hangon. - Kezdődik az este. A te estéd, Isabelle…

Az asztaloknál csendes beszélgetés kezdődött, miközben Forchet a fiúval felszolgálta az italokat a köszöntőhöz. Amikor már mindenkinek a kezében ott volt a pohár, Grantaire felállt, és megcsengette a sajátját.

- Kedves barátaim! Azért gyűltünk ma össze, hogy egyik hűséges cimboránkat köszöntsük. Elképzelhetetlen lenne a mi kis társaságunk Joly nélkül, ezért most azt mondom, ürítsük poharainkat Joly egészségére!

Üdvrivalgás volt a válasz.

Joly elpirult, és zavartan fogadta a gratulációkat. Grantaire azonban újra felemelte a poharát.

- Ne feledkezzünk meg azokról sem, akik nem osztozhatnak velünk ennek a napnak a boldogságában. Igyunk azokra, akik nélkülöznek. Igyunk a szabadságra, melyet mindenki megérdemel!

Enjolras, aki az egyik falhoz közeli asztalnál foglalt helyet Marius és Combeferre társaságában, elsápadt. Nem volt veszélytelen dolog ilyen pohárköszöntőt mondani. De nem kellett Grantaire-t félteni. Azonnal folytatta, mielőtt még bárki elkezdett volna gondolkodni:

- Igyunk a szabadságra, és arra, hogy Joly mihamarabb elveszítse egy gyönyörű szépség karjaiban!

Még nagyobb volt az ováció, mint az előbb. Enjolras pedig megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt.

Forchet visszavonult, hogy előkészítse az ételt. A lányok már előzőleg külön tálakra rendezték a sülteket és a köreteket, most azonban gyorsan végezniük kellett a kenyérrel is. Satine semmit nem bízott a véletlenre. Nem engedte Isabelle-t a kés közelébe, inkább rábízta a kosarak megtöltését. Aztán eljött az idő, hogy felszolgálják a vacsorát.

Satine azonban megállította a szakácsot.

- Forchet, megkóstolta a konyakot?

- Miért is tettem volna? Egyébként igen, még amikor rendeltem belőle. Miért?

- Nem hallotta? Állítólag előfordult, hogy mire az ital a vendégek elé került, nem az volt már a palackokban, amit a kerekedőnél ígértek. Az egyik asszony mesélte a piacon, tudja melyik… Nem szeretném, ha a hölgyek odakint elégedetlenek lennének.

Forchet aggódva összevonta a tekintetét, és megfogta az egyik palackot. Először csak beleszagolt, aztán kitöltött belőle egy keveset.

Satine kivette a kezéből.

- Adja csak ide… - és felhajtotta egy húzásra. - Hm… Azt hiszem… Isabelle, inkább te is kóstold meg.

Forchet még egy adagot töltött a másik lánynak is. Isabelle a fejét rázta, de Satine nem engedett.

- Idd meg, különben Forchet bajba kerülhet.

A lány engedelmeskedett. Elfintorodott, ahogy az ital a torkát égette.

- Jó lesz. - mondta Satine határozottan. Megigazította Isabelle csipkés vállkendőjét, aztán a saját fejkendőjét is. - Mehetünk.

A szakács értetlenül szagolgatta a palackot, mire a felesége kivette a kezéből.

- Jó lesz, nem hallotta? Adjon a fiúnak is egy kortyot. Hosszú lesz az este.

x-x

Általában nem számított különleges dolognak, ha egy párizsi kávéházban felszolgálták a vacsorát. Azonban egyre inkább bebizonyosodott, hogy a Musain nem átlagos hely. Forchet meg a felesége kedves mosollyal járték körbe az asztalokat, Satine pedig gyakorlott kézzel segédkezett nekik. Ám amikor Isabelle is megjelent az ajtóban, a társaságnak legalább a fele megnémult a csodálattól. Satine alig bírta leplezni a mosolyát, amikor meglátta, hogy bámulja Joly a lányt. Az meg külön jól esett neki, hogy néhányan a hölgyvendégek közül megdicsérték Isabelle ruháját és frizuráját.

Grantaire és Bossuet két oldalról szorongatták Joly karjait az asztal alatt, nehogy meggondolatlanul felugorjon.

- Később… - suttogták neki. - Később…

A vacsora kitűnően sikerült. Forchet büszke volt magára, amiért szinte minden elfogyott, és a ragu nagy részét is elpusztították. Épp az üres edényeket hordták vissza a konyhába, amikor egyszerre mintha elszédült volna, megkapaszkodott a konyhaasztal sarkában, aztán lerogyott egy székre.

- Asszony… - nyögte megállás nélkül. - Asszony… Hol a sütemény?

Satine gondolkodás nélkül visszaszaladt a kávéházba, csak úgy lobogott mögötte zöld szoknyája. Grantaire-t kereste a tekintetével, aztán észrevette, hogy a diák odakint állt az ajtóban, és két ujját a szájába véve nagyot füttyent. A szomszédos kis utcából, ahol a látszerész kis boltja működött, egy kocsi gördült elő. Először két férfi szállt ki, az egyiküknél hegedűtok volt, őket meg a kis Gavroche követte, kezében egy nagy dobozzal. Kopott kabátját viselte, de Satine úgy látta, megmosta az arcát, és valaki megpróbálta megfésülni zabolátlan fürtjeit is.

Grantaire félreállt az ajtóban, hogy beengedje a zenészeket, meg a három gyereket, akik mind dobozokat cipeltek. Satine döbbenten állt a terem közepén, aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát, és a gyerekeket a konyha felé irányította. A diák a lányra kacsintott, aztán jelt adott a zenészeknek, hogy kezdhetnek játszani. A vendégek tapsoltak, és az eddig szigorú ülésrend hamarosan felbomlott, hogy a tánc és az önfeledt vidámság vegye át az uralmat.

- Gavroche… - kezdte Satine szigorú hangon, amikor követte a gyerekeket a konyhába, hogy elrendezze a sütemények dolgát. - Mi ez az egész?

A fiú hozzá volt szokva, hogy számon kérik. Könnyedén válaszolt hát, habozás nélkül, főleg azért, mert most ártatlan volt.

- A kollégista urak régóta támogatnak engem. Hol egy levelet, hol egy apró ajándékot kell kézbesíteni, és ők jól tudják, hogy Gavroche a legmegbízhatóbb. - bökött saját mellkasára.

- Aha. Hát persze. Mit ígért Grantaire neked?

- Satine kisasszony… Hát mit képzel rólam? - adta a sértett ártatlanságot az utcagyerek. - Természetesen süteményt!

- Na jó. - hagyta rá Satine. - Maradhattok, de közel a kijárathoz. A vendégekhez nem nyúltok, a diákokat békén hagyjátok. Értve vagyok? Félreteszem nektek a részeteket, de csak akkor kapjátok meg, ha nem lesz zűr.

- Ránk számíthat, kisasszony! - emelte fel az ujjait a fiú, azzal megfogta a másik két pajtása kezét, és eltűntek.

Satine mosolygott, aztán nekiállt, hogy elrendezze a süteményeket néhány tálon. Egy részüket az emeletre szánta, ahová már visszavonultak a kártyázni vágyók. Közben megérkezett Madame Forchet, hogy nekiálljon kávét főzni.

- Láttad az öreget? - kérdezte mosolyogva. - Fél méterrel a föld fölött lebeg.

- Szóval megnyugodott már? Azt hittem, szívrohamot fog kapni. Egyébként meg büszke is lehet magára. Eddig minden rendben volt, nem igaz?

- Csak maradjon is így. Jó lenne, ha sietnél. Isabelle-re semmit sem merek bízni. Ő is lebeg, úgy tűnik, és félek, leejti a tálcát.

- Jól van, megyek már. Felviszem a süteményt, és jövök is a kávéért.

Amikor az ajtó felé lépett, már hallotta a zenét odakintről. Érezte, ahogy a boldogság melege tölti el a lelkét. Mennyire hiányzott neki mindez. Kilépett az ajtón, és mintha egy álomba merült volna. A vidám társaság nevetve táncolt, vagy az asztaloknál beszélgetett. A kollégisták végre közelebb kerülhettek a hölgyekhez az illem megsértése nélkül, és csak kevesen maradtak ülve. Keresett néhány asztalt a fal mellett, ahová letehette a tálcáit. Nem is figyelt arra, kik ülnek a közelében, és magában a zene dallamát dúdolgatta.

Valaki megérintette a karját. Kénytelen volt felnézni. Enjolras hajolt meg előtte, és udvariasan felkérte táncolni. Végigpillantott rajta, és tudatában sem volt, de néhány pillanat alatt minden kis apró részletet megfigyelt a másikon. Enjolras csizmái éjfeketén csillogtak, szűk, sötétkék pantallóját a derekára felkötött arany markolatú kard díszítette. Vérvörös kabátja és bordó mellénye alatt vakító fehér volt az ing, és fekete nyaksálja az emberek pillantását az arcára vezette. Nyugodt tekintetében és szája sarkában ugyanaz az alig titkolt mosoly rejtőzött, mely egy másodpercre felragyogott, amikor közelebb hajolt a lányhoz.

- Nos, mi a válaszod?

Satine habozott. Legszívesebben azonnal igent mondott volna, de félt attól, ami rá várt.

- Sajnálom, de még dolgom van, uram… Talán később… - vágta rá a legátlátszóbb kifogást, amit csak találhatott.

De Enjolras úgy tűnt, nem bánta. Könnyedén meghajolt.

- Várni fogom azt a pillanatot.

Aztán mintha ez az egész meg sem történt volna, elfordult a lánytól, és odébb sétált, hogy csatlakozzon az egyik kisebb csoportosuláshoz, akik a közelben beszélgettek.

Satine szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és gondolatban pofon vágta magát. Ébresztő, te lány, próbálta Forchet hangját utánozni legbelül, de csak szánalmas cincogás lett belőle. Ezért inkább az emeletre menekült. És meg sem állt az ezt követő másfél órában, hordta az italt és kínálgatta a süteményt, mosogatta a kávéscsészéket, és összegyűjtötte az üres borospalackokat. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Forchet meg a felesége csatlakozzanak az ünneplő társasághoz, ha már Grantaire ezt oly gálánsan megígérte. A mulatozás zaja és muzsikája közepette mintha csendburok vette volna körül, aminek nagyon hálás volt. Talán a fáradtság tette, vagy az egyre sűrűsödő cigarettafüst volt az oka, de úgy érezte, az igazság egyre hangosabban dörömböl a mellkasán, és minden óvatosságát félredobva ki akar szabadulni. Pedig ő még nem készült fel erre. Egy alkalmas pillanatban aztán kisétált a még mindig nyitva álló bejáraton keresztül az utcára, és néhány lépés után a piszkos falnak dőlt, nagyot szippantva a hűvös, és tiszta késő esti levegőből. Megdörzsölte a halántékát, és ahogy oldalra fordult, észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül.

x-x

Enjolras a falnak dőlve állt, háttal a kávéházból kiszűrődő fényeknek meg a zenének. Hüvelykujjait az övébe akasztva az eget bámulta. A koromsötét párizsi éjszakában felhők úsztak odafent, de időről időre csillagok bukkantak fel a homályból. Ő csak bámulta őket, mintha az élet nagy kérdésére várná a választ, ráadásul olyan mély meggyőződéssel, ami azt sugallta, talán meg is fogja kapni.

Satine megfeszítette a tagjait, mint a vadállatok, amikor azt hiszik, ha elég gyorsan és elég messzire ugranak, a vadász nem ér a nyomukba. De neki nem volt félnivalója, nem volt oka menekülni. Amikor a cipője az utcakövön koppant, Enjolras már tudta, hogy ő az. Mégsem fordította el az arcát a csillagoktól. A lány várt, ő feléje sem nézett. Satine ekkor hasonló testtartással az ajtó túloldalán kezdte el támasztani a kávéház falát.

- Hallom őket… - szólalt meg végül Enjolras halkan, és egy másodpercre a lányra nézett, bár közben az arckifejezése semmit sem változott. Sötét volt és komor.

- A csillagokat?

- Nem. Az embereket… Hallom őket, még akkor is, ha elfordítom a fejem, lehunyom a szemem és befogom a fülem. Hallom, hogy gyerekek sírnak éhesen, hogy rabok nyögnek fel a korbács alatt, hogy megvert nők sikoltoznak. Még álmomban is velem vannak. Képtelen vagyok megszabadulni a szenvedés tudatától…

A hangja egyre elkeseredettebb volt, és Satine, aki történetesen pontosan tudta, mit érez a másik, hasonlóan lehangolt lelkiállapotba került. Muszáj volt mondania valamit, hogy elűzze a mindkettőjüket sarokba szorító árnyakat, legalább erre az egy estére.

- Keveset ivott, uram… Ma este ünneplünk. Lazítson…

Enjolras először csak a fejét fordította a lány felé, aztán kihúzta az ujjait a kard szíjából, és ellökte magát a faltól. Két lépéssel a lány előtt termett, mire Satine feje a kemény téglafalhoz ütődött, ahogy megpróbált hátralépni. Kár, hogy nem volt hová.

- Legutóbb kioktattad a barátaimat az emberi együttérzésből. A tied hová tűnt?

Satine nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, mert teljesen üresnek érezte a fejét, mint Forchet borosüvegjei egy jól sikerült este után. Csak arra tudott gondolni, ha a másik még egy lépést közelít, az már erősen sérteni fogja az illendőség határait. Levegőt vett, és abban reménykedett, hogy mire kifújja, eszébe jut valami értelmes válasz.

Egyszerre csak lódobogás hallatszott a tér Szajna felőli oldalán. A lány odakapta a fejét. Éjjel csak a városi őrség tisztjei szoktak lóháton közlekedni. Vajon mit akar egy rendőr a kávéháznál? Régi rossz emlékek készültek feltörni a mélyből, de még mielőtt megrémülhetett volna tőlük, észrevette, hogy Enjolras idegesen a zsebéhez kap.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte fojtott hangon. A férfi nem válaszolt, de ahogy a zsebeit tapogatta, az semmi kétséget nem hagyott afelől, hogy tényleg baj van.

Satine nagyot sóhajtott.

- Na jó, most az egyszer…

És éppen akkor, amikor a rendőrtiszt megállította a lovát a Musain kávéház előtt azzal a céllal, hogy vacsorát szerezzen magának, Satine a kezével közelebb húzta magához Enjolras-t, és bármiféle további magyarázat nélkül megcsókolta. A rendőr megszívta az orrát, ahogy meglátta őket, aztán elfordult, kikötötte a lovat az ajtókilincshez, és besétált a kávéházba. Odabent némi fennakadást okozott a jelenléte a zenészek játékában, de amikor Forchet odalépett hozzá, az csak intett, hogy játsszanak tovább.

Enjolras annyira meglepődött, ahogy a lány puha ajkai a sajátjához értek, hogy egy önkéntelen mozdulattal szorosan magához ölelte. A keze így már olyan messze járt a zsebétől, hogy azzal Satine is elégedett lehetett. Ő korántsem volt meglepve, amikor a rend kedvéért belenyúlt a szóban forgó zsebbe, és ott nagyobb mennyiségű papirost talált. Egy újabb sóhajjal véget vetett a csóknak. Belesett a kávéházba, ahol Forchet már leültette egy asztalhoz a rendőrt, és ételt-italt pakolt elé. Enjolras megnyalta az ajkát, és aztán kinyitotta a szemét. Mintha mást várt volna, mégis ott állt még mindig a Musain előtt, és Satine is ott volt a karjaiban. Kérdő és zavart tekintetére a lány mosolyogva válaszolt:

- Megmenekült, uram… De most már mennem kell. Az est további részére keressen magának más megmentőt.

Enjolras elkapta a karját, mielőtt még a lány beléphetett volna az ajtón.

- Mégis miről beszélsz?

- Én? Hát a mulatságról. Vissza kell mennem, hogy segítsek.

Satine ugyan nem a kérdésre válaszolt, ezt mindketten tudták, de el kellett, hogy engedje őt. Enjolras hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. A lány tényleg megmentette őt. Hiszen a rendőr észrevehette az árulkodó mozdulatot, és nyugodtan ellenőrizhette volna a diákot. Azokért a papírokért pedig Enjolras hosszú hónapokra olyan helyre került volna, ahol senki sem szolgál fel se kávét, se süteményt.

x-x

Forchet és a felesége körbeudvarolták a rendőrt, aki nem volt hajlandó sütemény nélkül távozni. Azért szép volt tőle, hogy gratulált az ünnepeltnek, mielőtt visszaült a lovára, és elvágtatott. Mindenki megkönnyebbült, hogy vége a kis közjátéknak, és még egy időre visszacsalogatták a vidám hangulatot. Aztán ahogy éjfélt ütöttek a közeli St. Sulpice harangjai, lassan szállingózni kezdtek a vendégek hazafelé.

Enjolras, aki az egyik mellékutcába visszahúzódva várta ki a rendőr távozását, visszasétált a kávéházba, ám tánc és mulatozás helyett csendes beszélgetésbe merült Marius barátjával. Az első adandó alkalommal pedig felsétáltak az emeletre. Satine az egyik pillanatban még látta őket, aztán már ott sem voltak. Valószínűleg senki sem vette észre, mi történt odakint a kávéház előtt, mert bár a lány tartott tőle, egy lélek sem tett rá megjegyzést. Ő pedig minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elfelejtse. Úgy győzködte magát, mintha csak a bíróságot győzködte volna, hogy nem tett semmi rosszat. Egy hang a fejében mégis azt suttogta, hogy választhatott volna kevésbé veszélyes megoldást is. De a baj már megtörtént, és ő tudta, hogy megint álmatlansággal fizet majd a könnyelműségéért.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle az emeleten szolgálta fel az újabb kör konyakot a hölgyeknek, és a legelvetemültebb kártyásoknak a kávét. Tüneményes jelenség volt, ezt a teremben tartózkodó hölgyek irigy tekintetéből és az urak elismerő pillantásaiból bárki megállapíthatta. Ő persze túl szerény volt ahhoz, hogy ezt bevallja önmagának. Talán nem is volt tudatában annak, milyen hatást gyakorolt a többi emberre. Mindenesetre kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy mindenkihez egyformán figyelmes és kedves legyen. Így persze csak a vak nem láthatta, milyen erőfeszítéssel igyekszik nem a közelében maradni annak az asztalnak, amelynél Grantaire, Joly, Bossuet és még három másik kollégista rakosgatták a vörös és fekete kártyalapokat.

Isabelle ragyogott, mint egy éjféli csillag. Az arca kipirosodott a tánctól, melyet a Forchet által engedélyezett pihenője alatt járt el Joly karjaiban, és a szeméből még jóval később sem tűnt el a fény. Úgy adta át magát a boldogságnak, mintha ez lenne az utolsó alkalom az életében. Joly megnyugodott, amikor végre bizonyosságot szerzett, hogy nem lesz kénytelen egyedül viselni a szerelem édes kínjait. Még azt sem bánta, hogy Grantaire szemérmetlenül megkopasztotta a kártyaasztalnál. Mivel a lánynak családja nem volt, jobb híján magát Forchet-t kérdezte meg, adná-e áldását az ismeretségre, és engedélyezné-e, hogy hivatalosan is udvaroljon a lánynak. Ami a többieket illeti, innentől kezdve többé nem ugratták szegény Joly-t a szívügyeivel.

x-x

Hajnali egy volt. Feltámadt a hideg szél a folyó felől, és meglobogtatta a kávéházban az egyre rövidebbre égő gyertyákat. Mivel a vendégek maradéka, immár csupa kollégista, mind az emeletre vonult, Forchet befejezettnek nyilvánította az estét, és becsukatta odalent az ajtókat. A felesége a konyhában mosogatott Jean-nal, aki folyton ásítozott, az öreg meg a két lánnyal rendet rakott a földszinten. Maradt némi étel, amit Satine összecsomagolt, hogy majd elviszi a gyerekeknek. Gavroche-t meg a pajtásait ugyanis már jóval korábban elküldte, miután szaván fogta a fiút, hogy rendes helyet keresnek maguknak éjszakára. Ez mindig nehéz döntés volt a számára, de mivel nem tudta volna Párizs több száz utcagyerekét mind elszállásolni, inkább nem tett kivételt egyikkel sem. Kegyetlen és igazságos döntés volt, és persze minden egyes alkalommal komoly szívfájdalmat és lelkifurdalást okozott a lánynak.

Néhány kivételével eloltották odalent a gyertyákat, mindent lepakoltak az asztaloktól, összehajtogatták Madame Forchet féltve őrzött terítőit és összetakarítottak. Forchet ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legalább a földszinttel végezzenek teljesen, így csak az emelet marad másnapra. Satine fogott egy utolsó palack bort, és felsétált vele az emeletre. Meg sem lepődött, amikor azt látta, hogy a diákok az egyik asztalnál Enjolras és Combeferre köré gyűltek, és néma csendben figyelik kettőjüket.

- Most már bizonyos, hogy a városban több helyen is jöttek létre olyan csoportok, mint a mienk. - suttogta Combeferre. - Legfeljebb egy tucat tagja van mindegyiknek, és persze a legnagyobb titokban találkoznak. Amennyire lehet, kérdezősködtem. Az Emberi Jogok Társasága az, amelyiktől legutóbb névtelen üzenetet kaptunk.

- És mi az üzenet? - türelmetlenkedett Bossuet.

Combeferre elővette a röpcédulát, amit korábban Enjolras-nak már megmutatott, és felolvasta:

- „Nem kérünk a burzsoázia véres vagyonából! Nem kérünk a király nemtörődöm hatalmából! Egy új világot akarunk a gyermekeinknek! Szabadságot a népnek! Éljen Franciaország!"

Satine kíváncsi volt, mi fog történni, ezért fellépett a legfelső lépcsőfokra. De semmi sem történt. Senki sem szólalt meg, és mind egyvalakire nézegettek. Enjolras lassan szólalt meg, mintha közben erősen gondolkodott volna valamin. Mintha ebben a pillanatban végleg tudatosult volna benne, milyen szerepre ítélték őt a többiek.

- Nem vagyunk egyedül… Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, összesen hányan vagyunk, akik hasonlóképpen gondolkodnak. Akik úgy érzik, nem mehetnek tovább a dolgok a régi úton. Azt viszont tudom, hogy én hogyan vélekedem a jövőnkről, és az utánunk következő generációról.

Elhallgatott, és körbepillantott a teremben.

- De vajon közületek ki az, aki hajlandó mellém állni? Egyesítenünk kell az erőinket, ha el akarunk érni valamit. Ki tart velem?

- Én veled vagyok, Enjolras! - vágta rá Combeferre lelkesen.

- És én is! - csatlakozott azonnal Courfeyrac és Marius.

- Ha hozol bort, én bárhová követlek. - mondta aztán Grantaire vigyorogva, és szívére tett kézzel meghajolt, amikor Satine a kezébe nyomta az üveget.

Végül szép sorjában mindenki biztosította Enjolras-t a támogatásáról és a hűségéről. Satine döbbenten figyelte a jelenetet, amelyre egyáltalán nem számított. Enjolras érzelmes hangon köszönetet mondott, aztán hozzátette:

- Egymás kezében vagyunk.

Ahogy elült a zaj a teremben, és mindenki egy korty italt vett magához, Joly azt kérdezte:

- Mi lesz most?

- Ahhoz, hogy megbecsülhessük, van-e elegendő erő a kezünkben egy komoly akcióhoz, minél többet meg kell tudnunk a többi társaságról. - jegyezte meg Combeferre. - Akármennyire is titkosak.

- Ugyanakkor legalább ilyen fontos, hogy azt is megtudjuk, kiben nem bízhatunk. Egyetlen áruló elég, hogy mindannyiunkat lecsukjanak. - tette hozzá Enjolras.

- És ha már elég erősek vagyunk? Akkor mi lesz? - akadékoskodott Bossuet.

- Ne szaladjunk előre. A nép nélkül nincs felkelés. - A többiek felhördültek a szóra, amit Enjolras eddig még soha nem mondott ki, ő azonban egyre jobban belelendült. - Nem elég, ha mi diákok összefogunk. Magunk mellé kell állítanunk a többi embert is. És ehhez idő kell. Addig is… - és itt előhúzta a zsebéből a saját röpcéduláit - … ezeket osszátok szét a városban. De legyetek nagyon óvatosak. Senki se lássa meg, kitől kapta.

A kollégisták körbeadták a papírdarabokat. Grantaire az utolsót Satine kezébe nyomta. A lány, aki eddig egy szót sem szólt, most halkan megkérdezte:

- És aztán? Amikor már együtt a nép? Amikor már elég erős? Mi történik majd, ha Párizs felkel és kiáll önmagáért?

- Akkor győzni fogunk! - kiáltotta Marius!

- A városi őrség ellen? A katonaság ellen? A puskák és az ágyúk ellen?

Combeferre dühösen a lány felé indult, hogy letessékelje az emeletről, ahol semmi keresnivalója sem lett volna. Komolyan tartott attól, hogy Satine egyszerű kérdései kifogják a még túlságosan is gyenge szelet a vitorlájukból. Enjolras észrevette az aggodalmat Satine szemében. De azt sem akarta, hogy a lány esetleg példaként felhozza Isabelle-t és a többi nőt, akik miatt a férfiaknak le kellene mondaniuk az önző hősködésről. Satine azonban érezte, hol a határ. Nem mondott mást, és amikor a habozását látva Combeferre mély meggyőződéssel kiabálni kezdett, hogy ők bizony harcolni fognak, és a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzá, csak megcsóválta a fejét, és sarkon fordulva otthagyta őket.

Nevetve koccintottak a kollégisták, amikor végre magukra maradtak, és egymásnak bizonygatták, mekkora hőstetteket fognak majd végre hajtani, ha eljön az idő, és fegyvert foghatnak. Enjolras csendre intette őket, és az egyetlen nyitva maradt ablakhoz lépett, ami történetesen a St. Michel térre nyílt. Friss levegőre vágyott, ki akarta szellőztetni a fejét. Semmi másra nem volt most szüksége, mint tiszta gondolatokra, bár nem sok reményt fűzött hozzá. Ahogy bámult kifelé a semmibe, egyszer csak azt látta, hogy egy sötét alak lép ki a kávéház ajtaján. Amikor az ismeretlen egy pillanatra visszafordult az épület felé, a mozdulataiból ítélve mintha Satine-t látta volna. A lány, már ha tényleg ő volt, a fejére terítette a fekete köpeny csuklyáját, és már el is tűnt a gyéren megvilágított utca árnyai között.

Milyen furcsa, gondolta Enjolras. Most megy el? Éppen most, ilyen késői órán, ráadásul egyedül? Van ennek köze ahhoz, amiről itt beszélgettek? Gyorsan döntött, és visszafordult a többiekhez:

- Ideje, hogy nyugovóra térjünk. Tudjátok a dolgotokat. És Joly… - veregette meg barátja vállát - … Boldog szülinapot!

A kollégisták tőlük igen szokatlan csendben hagyták el a kávéházat, miután tisztelettel elbúcsúztak Forchet-tól. Enjolras visszafogta magát, és nem kérdezte meg, hová tűnt Satine. Lehet, hogy Párizs éjszaka még egy férfinak sem volt életbiztosítás, de tulajdonképpen semmi köze nem volt hozzá. Majd legközelebb gyorsabb lesz, és követi a lányt tűzön-vízen át. Legbelül elmosolyodott. Mintha csak Joly-t hallotta volna. Csakhogy neki nem volt rá oka, hogy vakon megbízzon a lányban.

x-x

Sophia aranyba és mézbe öltözött gyermekévei véget értek azon a nyáron, amikor Philippe a szüleivel Párizsba költözött. A fiú annyit mondott, azért mennek oda, mert ott jó iskolák vannak. És bár neki semmi kedve iskolába járni, mégis ezt kell tennie anyukája kedvéért. De visszajön, ígérte a kislánynak. Sophia soha többé nem látta őt.

Pontoise csendes és békés kisváros volt. Ám ott is laktak olyanok, akik megszakadtak a munkában, mégis szegények maradtak, és bár félték Istent, mégis idejekorán magához szólította őket. Sophia is hamar árvaságra jutott, pedig mindig igyekezett jól viselkedni. Rokona a plébános házában dolgozott, és odavette magához a kislányt. Ám hiába szerette őt az asszony, hiába adott a ház biztonságot és kenyeret a számára, ahogy múltak az évek, Satine egyre nyughatatlanabb lett. Bár eladósorba került, és a fél várost ette utána a fene, senkit nem tartott megfelelőnek arra, hogy akár vonzalomból, akár érdekből összekösse vele az életét. Amikor anyai nagynénje a család többi tagját követte a mennyországba, Sophia addig nyúzta az idős papot, amíg az írt párizsi hittársának, és a kegyelmére bízta a leányt. A levélről másolatot készített, némi aprópénzt adott a lánynak, és kifizette a postakocsit, ami elvitte a városba. Sophia megkapta tőle nagynénje keresztjét is, amit a nyakában hordott régi lyukas érme mellé fűzött fel.

A postakocsi késő este ért Párizs kapujához. Az utolsó volt, amit aznap az őrség beengedett. Sophia talpraesett lány volt, de a vidéki élet sok szörnyűségtől megóvta gyerekkorában, és később is. Eszébe sem jutott, mi várhat rá, ha idegenekre bízza a sorsát. Az őrség kapitányához kísértette magát, és igyekezett nem törődni a sötét kaszárnya árnyainak mélyén röhögő katonákkal. A pontoise-i lelkész levelét a kapitány kezébe nyomta, és a pap tanácsát követve kihangsúlyozta, hogy a Szent Pál lelkésze már kézhez kapta az eredetit, és várja őt. A levél szerint tíz frank illette a kapitányt a segítségért, amennyiben a lányt egy katonája elkíséri a Szent Pálba. A kapitány pedig örömmel teljesítette a kérést.

Sophia szorosan magához ölelte a kis batyut, amiben a holmija volt, és követte a katonát az éjszakába. A katona alapjában véve rendes ember volt. A lányt egy elhagyott sikátorban lökte a falhoz, hogy senki se lássa őket, a kését csak egy kicsit nyomta a lány torkának, hogy ne maradjon nyoma, és miután hörögve a kedvét töltötte rajta, segített rendbe szedni a ruháját. Ráadásul egészen őszinte volt vele, és elmondta, hogy milyen bosszúra számíthat a lány, ha bárkinek is beszél arról, mit tett vele. Sophia okos volt, és tartotta a száját. A katona csak bedörömbölt a kolostor kapuján, és mire a nővérek kijöttek, már eltűnt az éjszakában. Mivel vigyázott, hogy a lány ne tudja meg a nevét, végleg nyoma veszett. Az éjszakás nővér vette észre a vércseppeket a padlón, ahol a lány megállt, és így persze azonnal kiderült, mi a helyzet. Sophia képtelen volt bármiféle értelmes magyarázatot találni arra, hogy mindez miért történt vele, még hosszú hetekkel később sem, amikor pedig már újra egészséges volt, ezért inkább soha senkinek nem beszélt róla.

A kolostor valódi menedék volt a szegény lánynak, ám a zárdabeli élet túl fennkölt volt életszerető szívének. Búcsúlevelet hagyott az atyának, és nekivágott a decemberi városnak. Bármennyire is ellene volt, hogy örökre az Úr jegyese legyen, abban azért biztos volt, hogy odafent vigyáznak majd rá. Hiszen máskülönben miért is vette volna a nyakába a várost télvíz idején étel és menedék nélkül? A kicsi Sophia-nak bármi jobb volt, mint a kolostor. Élni akart, igazán élni, és ezért mindent hajlandó volt kockáztatni. A sors fintora volt, hogy gyerekek mentették meg az éhhaláltól. Azonban a kevés étel még kevesebb lett, és ő nem tehetett mást, ment tovább. Egy hófehér sírban végezte volna, ha nem küld az ég egy újabb megmentőt a számára.

x-x

Satine bekopogott a kolostor kapuján, és meg sem várta, hogy megkérdezzék, mondta magától is:

- Én vagyok…

A szolgálatos nővér még ki sem nyitotta teljesen a kaput, Satine már be is furakodott a résen, és rohant egyenesen Ducasse atya szállása felé. A szükségesnél talán hangosabban kopogott a kelleténél, ám az öreg pap egy szót sem szólt, amikor meglátta a lány holtsápadt arcát. Intett neki, hogy várakozzon odakint, aztán eltűnt a cellájában. Barna csuhában jelent meg újra, melynek csuklyáját a fejére borította az éjszakai hideg ellen. A lány reszketett, ahogy az egyik cella felé tartottak, melyek kifejezetten a vendégekkel való találkozókra tartottak fenn. Az egyébként is csendes kolostor folyosói kísérteties homályba burkolóztak, melyet csak a falra szerelt fáklyatartókban lobogó tűz fénye világított meg. De két fáklya között a folyosókon ijesztő árnyak születtek, és Satine elsápadva követte az öreg papot.

- Isten házában vagy, leányom. Végigjöttél egyedül a fél városon, és épp most kezdesz el rémüldözni? - jegyezte meg az atya, amikor mindketten helyet foglaltak a durvára faragott asztalnál.

Satine az egyetlen gyertya fényénél próbálta megmelengetni a kezeit, nem sok sikerrel.

- Hosszú volt az este…

- Azt látom.

Talán még nagyon sokáig üldögéltek volna néma csendben a hidegben, arra várva, hogy a lány kibökje végre, miért jött, ha Ducasse atya nem ilyen álmos, és következésképpen kevésbé megértő.

- Tíz Hiszekeggyel toldom meg a penitenciádat, ha nem mondod el azonnal, mi történt!

A lány szó nélkül előhúzta a zsebéből a röpcédulát, és az atya kezébe nyomta.

- Ez minden? Ezért kellett nekem az éjszaka közepén felkelnem? Az Úr bocsásson meg nekem, de ugye ez egy vicc? Tele van röpcédulákkal a város, mégis mit kellene mondanom?

- De ez a kollégistáktól van. A Musain-ben kaptam tőlük.

- Igazán? - vonta fel az atya a szemöldökét. - Ez érdekes.

- Félek, atyám. Ha ők bajba kerülnek, mi is bajban leszünk.

- Miért lennétek bajban? Ezt nem értem…

- Naphosszat ott múlatják az időt az emeleten. Ma este ugyan szülinapot ünnepeltek, de aztán megint felvonultak az emeletre sugdolózni.

- Nem gondolod, hogy a kelleténél jobban aggódsz, leányom? - kérdezte az atya némi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában. Érezte, hogy van valami a háttérben, ám a lány mondandójának egyelőre se füle, se farka nem volt.

- Forchet állandóan morog, hogy már megint kezdődik minden elölről. És ráadásul Isabelle-nek udvarolni kezdett az egyik fiú.

- Komolyan? - tátotta el a száját Ducasse atya, aztán felnevetett. - Ez borzalmas!

Satine sértődött arcot vágott.

- Még egy rendőrtiszt is arra tévedt. Hajszál híja volt, hogy Enjolras nem…

Ha eddig hideg volt a szobában, most igazán jéggé fagyott a levegő. Satine félrenézett, mintha az előző mondat nem is csúszott volna ki a száján. Az atya előrehajolt, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálhassa a lány arcát. Ám az még kisebbre húzta össze magát.

- Azt mondod, Enjolras?

Satine nem válaszolt.

- Na jó. Három Hiszekegy, hogy ne felejtsd el, csak az Úrban bízhatunk, és két Üdvözlégy, amiért felkeltettél. És most mars, menj a konyhába, ott van a legmelegebb. Aludj néhány órát. Reggel felkeltelek. Forchet nem csupán morgolódni fog, ha rájön, hogy eljöttél. Amit meg Madame Forchet-tól kapsz, biztosan nem teszed az ablakban.

Felállt, és gyorsan megáldotta a lányt. Aztán sietett vissza a cellájába. Satine rosszkedvűen indult a konyha felé. A tűzhöz legközelebb álló padra vetette magát, és szinte azonnal elaludt.

x-x

Az volt az érzése, hogy épp csak letette a fejét a kemény padra, és már meg is jött Mathilde nővér, hogy felélessze a tüzet és kávét főzzön. Hajnali ötöt harangoztak a templomban. Satine megmozdult, hogy felkeljen, de fájdalom nyilallt a vállaiba, ezért néhány percig nem próbálkozott újra. Lehunyta a szemét, és lassan újra eszébe jutott minden, ami előző este történt. Most már ő maga is ostobaságnak tartotta, hogy idejött és felverte az atyát békés álmából. És csak a jó szerencsén múlott, hogy egyáltalán ép bőrrel ideért a kolostorba az éjszaka közepén. Azért meg különösen hálátlannak érezte magát, amiért nem is szólt Forchet-nak, hogy idejön. Már biztosan aggódtak miatta…

Nem törődve a fájdalommal talpra állt. Elfogadott egy bögre kávét Mathilde nővértől, és egy kevés kenyeret hozzá. Aztán útba ejtette a kis kápolnát, hogy elmondja az imádságokat, amiket az atya kirótt rá. Végül elmondott még egyet Isabelle boldogságáért.

A legelső péknél, amelyik az útjába akadt, kenyeret vett, hogy legyen mivel kimagyaráznia magát. De végül nem volt rá szükség. A fárasztó este után még senki sem volt ébren. Felvonszolta magát az emeletre, aztán saroktól sarokig kitakarította. Egy kupacba hordta a piszkos edényeket, egy másikba az üres boros palackokat. Letörölte az asztalokat, összehajtogatta a terítőket, tálcára rakta a konyakos poharakat, és begyűjtötte a leégett gyertyacsonkokat is. Úgy dolgozott, akár egy alvajáró, és amikor végzett, nem zavartatta tovább magát, befészkelődött a tűzhely mellé egy székbe, aztán elaludt.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki fojtogatja, bár nem túl erősen.

- Isabelle? - nyögte alig hallhatóan.

- Jaj, Satine, annyira aggódtunk. Senki sem tudta, hová tűntél. Joly majdnem elindult az éjszakába, hogy megkeressen. Alig bírtam lebeszélni róla.

- Isabelle… Halkabban… - hunyorgott a reggeli fényben, majd óvatosan felegyenesedett. - Joly? Neked már csak így egyszerűen Joly?

Isabelle felugrott mellőle, és körbekeringőzte a termet.

- Istenem, annyira boldog vagyok. Képzeld, Forchet megengedte, hogy Joly udvaroljon nekem. Így senki sem mondhat ránk semmi rosszat.

Satine úgy érezte magát, mint akin átment egy lovas kocsi. Egy bort és konyakot szállító hatlovas kocsi. A feje hasogatott, és kiszáradt a szája. Képtelen volt együtt örülni a másik lánnyal.

- Isabelle… Isabelle! - kénytelen volt felemelni a hangját, hogy odafigyeljenek rá. - Mégis kicsoda neked Forchet? Nem az apád! Még egy hónapja sem vagy itt. Egyetlen férfiban sem bízhatsz meg csak úgy!

Isabelle abbahagyta a táncot, és leült az egyik székre. Az arcán a boldog ragyogás sértődöttséggé változott.

- Féltékeny vagy.

- Tessék? - ült fel az ágyban Satine, és megdörzsölte a szemét. - Ezt nem mondod komolyan…

- De igenis féltékeny vagy. Megkérdeztem Madame Forchet-t, és azt mondta, nincs udvarlód. Senkid sincs, amióta csak betetted ide a lábadat.

Most Satine-en volt a sor, hogy hallgasson. Nem tudta tagadni mindazt, amit Isabelle a fejéhez vágott, mégis nagyon rosszul esett neki. Úgy érezte, amíg nem teljesen őszinték egymáshoz, értelmetlen minden további beszélgetés.

- Na jó. - sóhajtotta végül. - Iszom egy kanna kávét, és aztán leülünk, te meg én. És ha elmondod a te történetedet, és is elmondom a magamét.

- És aztán?

- Aztán végre igazi barátnők leszünk.

x-x

Satine az asztal lapjára fektette a fejét, amíg várta, hogy felforrjon a víz. Aztán megkereste a legnagyobb bögrét a konyában, és színültig töltötte. Lassan elkortyolgatta, és közben egyetlen szót sem szólt. Isabelle látható idegességgel ült mellette, de becsületére legyen mondva, végig csendben maradt.

- Hallgatlak. - mondta csendesen Satine, amikor lenyelte az utolsó kortyot is. - Mindent el kell mondanod. Mindent, értetted?

Isabelle sápadtan bólintott. Láthatóan nehezére esett már belekezdeni is.

- Itt születtem, Párizsban. Anyám volt, apám nem. Amikor elég nagy voltam hozzá, együtt jártunk anyámmal dolgozni egy közeli szabóságba. Minden munkát elvállaltunk, és csak aludni jártunk haza egy kis lyukba, amit anyám mégis otthonnak nevezett. De megbetegedett és meghalt. Még csak tizenkét éves voltam, teljesen egyedül, ebben a városban. A szabó nem adott több munkát, a lyukból kitett a háziúr. Meghúztam magam az utcán, ameddig csak lehetett, közben megpróbáltam munkát szerezni. De bárhová is kerültem, egyre rövidebb ideig tűrtek meg, végül mindenhonnan elküldtek. Soha nem mondták meg, mi bajuk velem. Tehetetlen voltam, és egyre kevesebb erőm volt újra és újra jó helyet találni. Utoljára egy kocsmába kerültek, felszolgálni és takarítani. De amikor az egyik vendég lopással vádolt, kidobtak. És megvertek… Pedig jól tudták, hogy ártatlan vagyok. Feladtam… Gyenge voltam, és nem jutottam el a Szajnáig. Nos, ennyi…

Satine a lány arcát vizsgálgatta. Kétségkívül igazat beszélt, és valószínűleg nem is tudta magáról, milyen szerencsés. Hiszen csak kiadták az útját, és elég fiatal volt, hogy újra kezdje. Sokkal, sokkal rosszabbul is járhatott volna. Az Úr vezérelte a lépteit olyan férfiakhoz, akikbe legalább egy szemernyi tisztesség szorult.

És igen, féltékeny volt. Féltékeny a boldogságra, és a jövőre, ami Isabelle-nek jutott.

- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. - küldött feléje egy halvány mosolyt. - Most én jövök. Íme az én történetem…

Satine-t meghallgatva Isabelle egyáltalán nem mosolygott. Még sírt is volna, ha a másik hagyja.

- Elmondtam neked a titkomat, de nem kell sírnod miattam. Régen volt, tán igaz sem volt. Mindkettőnkre új élet vár, csak erre gondolj.

Isabelle szipogva bólintott.

Hogy elterelje a figyelmét, egész nap Joly-ról kérdezgette őt, Isabelle pedig készségesen válaszolgatott. Valójában csak keveset tudott a leendő orvosról, ám nem is ez volt a fontos. Annál többet beszélt a fiú ruhájáról, a hajáról, a mosolyáról, a tánctudásáról, és arról, hogy hamarosan újra találkoznak. Satine mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, közben a szíve mélyén azért imádkozott, hogy barátnőjét ne érje csalódás.

Március végére Párizs pezsegni kezdett és szinte megvadult a tavasztól. Minden sokkal hangosabb és színesebb lett: a bor erősebb, a sütemények édesebbek, a koldusok mocskosabbak és a katonák idegesebbek. A király nem volt ostoba. Ügynökei és besúgói ott ácsorogtak minden fontosabb utcasarkon, ezen kívül pedig néhány ezer katonát a város határaihoz rendelt, bármilyen eshetőségre. A járványnak még nem volt vége, bár érezhetően csökkent az újabb áldozatok száma. Ez persze nem vigasztalta már azt a körülbelül tizenhétezer halottat, akinek mésszel kevert földet dobtak a fejére.

A lakosság, az átlagemberek élete egyre nehezebbé vált. Még azok a polgárok is, akik megszokták, hogy minden nap háromfogásos ebédet ehetnek, nehezen viselték, ha elmaradt egy fogás. Akinek meg egy nap csak egyszer jutott étel, kimondhatatlanul fel volt háborodva, hogy most egyszer sem jutott semmi. Lajos Fülöp nem volt ostoba. Kétsége sem volt, hogy egy francia alattvaló sem fogja sokáig tűrni az éhezést. És ez csak egyike volt a számtalan problémának, aminek a nemesség és a kormány megpróbált hátat fordítani. A többségnek sikerült, akinek meg nem, megpróbált tenni ellene valamit. Bátor dolog volt felszólalni egy ülésen a szegények érdekében, és valódi szélmalomharc. Általában senkit sem érdekelt. Azért az a néhány tisztességes ember csak beszélt tovább. A szóbeszéd, és az újságok végül mindenhová eljutottak, és az emberek pontosan tudták, ki volt az, aki értük beszélt.

A St. Michel téren zajlott az élet. Közel a Sorbonne-hoz meg a Luxembourg- kerthez a környező utcák kora reggeltől késő estig tele voltak párizsiakkal. Forchet meg csak állt a kávéháza ajtajában a kötényébe dugott kezével, és elrakta a bevételt. A sok vendég hozta-vitte a híreket. Aki betért egy italra, alig fél óra alatt mindent megtudott, amit akart. Legyen szó a piaci árakról, vagy arról, kit kivel csalt meg a felesére, elegendő volt, ha valaki kinyitotta a fülét. A kollégisták teljesen kisajátították a helyet. Abban az időben, amikor nem órán ültek, vagy éppen otthon a családjukkal, a Musain környékén múlatták az időt. A kávéház jó híre gyorsabban szállt, mint a szél, és minden héten újabb diákok érkeztek, hogy csatlakozzanak a vidám társasághoz. Most már minden este szólt a zene a tánchoz, ám néhányan tudták, hogy a talpuk alatt ott a penge éle. Enjolras nem győzte visszafogottságra, és legfőképp óvatosságra inteni a cimboráit. Kész csoda volt, hogy a titkos társaságot senki sem fedezte fel eddig. Sokakat meghívtak egy mulatságra, ám csak néhányukat találtak érdemesnek arra, hogy késő este fent az emeleten másról is beszélgessenek velük. Grantaire egyszer azt találta mondani virágos jókedvében, hogy ők lehetnének az ABC Társaság, elvégre lassan minden betűre jut egy lelkes tag. Enjolras tiltakozott, de másnapra természetesen már mindenki tudta, hogy ez lett a csapat hivatalos és szigorúan titkos neve. Végülis így akár azt is hihették az avatatlan fülek, hogy egy irodalomkedvelő társaságról van szó. Innentől kezdve ezért sokan könyvvel érkeztek a találkozókra. Enjolras nem sokkal később bocsánatot kért a barátjától. Akármennyire is furcsa ötletnek tűnt, bevált.

x-x

Ahol fiatalemberek szórakoztak, a hölgyek sem hiányozhattak. Amíg Joly és Isabelle dolgát elrendezettnek tekintette mindenki, mások sokkal nehezebb helyzetben voltak. Grantaire, aki örökké vidám hangulatával bárkit magába bolondított, folyton attól rettegett, hogy valaki számon kéri rajta a hűséget. Bossuet választott már, de folyton elhagyta a bátorsága, és nem tudott határozottan nyilatkozni. Az a veszély fenyegette, hogy nélküle megy el a hajó, ha nem száll fel rá hamarosan. A többiek csak élvezték a bőség zavarát, és hogy senki sem várt tőlük gyors döntést. A hölgyek többsége komolyabb vagyonnal és tisztes családi háttérrel rendelkezett, ám sokan egyszerű munkások voltak, mint Isabelle. És volt, akinek még ez sem jutott. A kávéház fénye szerencsére mindenkire egyformán sütött, mint ahogy a kollégisták sem tettek különbséget szegény és gazdag lányok között. Becsülettel tették a szépet, ha a leányzó megérdemelte.

Aztán ott voltak a büszke kevesek, akik hevesen bizonygatták, hogy nekik igenis fontosabb dolguk van, mint a szerelem. Combeferre és Courfeyrac folyton a tankönyveikkel mászkáltak, és a vizsgákról beszélgettek. Valójában közben keményen munkálkodtak a jövőn. Enjolras legfontosabb segítői voltak ők, mint két jobb kéz, akikből egy már nem is elég. Grantaire viszont sohasem unta meg, hogy Enjolras-t piszkálgassa, amiért hűvös távolságot tart a szebbik nemtől. Apollónak hívta, kőszívűnek, és ha sokat ivott, még gyávának is, amiért fél a szerelem csatájában kipróbálni magát. Enjolras persze nem bánta. Ilyen volt Grantaire, csak ki kellett várni, amíg ráun az áldozatára, úgyis keres magának mást, akit ugrathat. Marius volt az a szerencsés, vagy szerencsétlen, aki ezután az útjába akadt. Csak egyszer szólta el magát, hogy a Luxembourg-kertben egy angyallal találkozott, és Grantaire többé le sem szállt róla. Marius egyelőre nem tudott semmit a lányról, ez megvédte őt, persze csak ideiglenesen. Égett a vágytól, hogy újra lássa, és ezért hajlandó volt barátja újabb piszkálódásának is alávetni magát.

Enjolras-nak bizonygatnia sem kellett, hogy nem ér rá. Folyton elfoglaltnak és kissé fáradtnak tűnt, mindenki így ismerte őt. Tehetséges ügyvédbojtárnak tartották, és ha az illem megengedte volna, a bátrabb hölgyek bizonyára körüludvarolták volna. Arra ugyanis hiába vártak, hogy ő kérje fel valamelyiküket egy táncra. Rejtély, hogy nem vette észre senki emberfia, mennyire feltűnően keringett Satine körül. Kerülte a lányt, amikor csak lehetett, és alig két szót váltottak két hét alatt, de közben tudott annak minden lépéséről. Legalábbis azokról, amelyekről tudni lehetetett. A rövidebb éjszakák, a tisztább idő megnehezítette Satine pénztárcagyűjtő körútjait. Szerencse, hogy az elefánt ezekben a napokban több helyről is kapott ennivalót, így nem volt nagy a gond. Enjolras kimondhatatlanul utálta, hogy képtelen bármit is megtudni a lányról. Senki sem ismerte őt, mielőtt a kávéházba került, és bár a tisztességéhez kétség sem fért, túl sok volt körülötte a titok. Nem tudott bízni benne, és ez volt a legnagyobb tragédia, amit Enjolras ezekben a napokban elviselni volt kénytelen.

x-x

Satine tette a dolgát. Segített a főzésben, felszolgált, takarított. Kísérgette Isabelle-t a parkban, hogy Joly-val találkozhasson, fél szemmel odafigyelt Gavroche-ra meg a többi gyerekre, és kevés pénzével is támogatta a templomot meg az apácákat. Közben halálra aggódta magát, mert minden éjjel rémálmai voltak arról, mi fog történni a legközelebbi jövőben. Nem zargatta Ducasse atyát többé a kétségeivel, mivel az öreg már így is gyanakodott, ő pedig képtelen lett volna bevallani neki az igazat. Gyűlölte ezt az állandó gyomorszorító érzést, de képtelen volt nem félteni a többieket. Elképzelhető, hogy ennyi aggódás után mennyire gyűlölte magát, amiért mégis teljesen felkészületlenül érte a hír.

- Megtaláltam Isabelle-t…- lihegte Gavroche, ahogy felrohant a lépcsőkön az emeletre.

Satine először nem is értette, miről beszél a fiú. Úgy tudta, hogy a lány és Joly még délután sétálni mentek. Ahogy azonban kinézett az ablakon, rájött, hogy észre sem vette, közben besötétedett, és Isabelle-nek bizony már régen vissza kellett volna érnie.

- Hol van Joly? - kérdezte, de hiába pillantott körbe, a kollégisták mind a fejüket rázták. Senki sem látta a párt azóta, hogy elhagyták a Musain-t.

Satine elsápadt. Odarohant a kisfiúhoz, és megrázta.

- Gavroche… Hol van Isabelle? Hol hagytad?

Elszorult a torka, ahogy a fiú elmagyarázta az utat. Gyalog legalább fél óra.

- Uram Isten… - nyögte. - Isabelle…

Az egyik asztalra dobta a kötényét, és lerohant a lépcsőn. Léptek dobogtak mögötte, de azt hitte, csak a fiú.

- Itt maradsz, Gavroche. - jelentette ki szigorúan, ahogy magára dobta a köpenyét, miközben hátra sem nézett.

- Felőlem aztán maradhat. De én veled megyek. - szólalt meg mögötte Enjolras.

- Szó sem lehet róla, uram. - rázta meg a fejét.

- De túl messze van.

- Tudom. - suttogta a lány, mert attól félt, különben elsírja magát. Egy apró üveget vett magához, és teletöltötte konyakkal. - Majd futok.

- Késő van.

Satine megtorpant az ajtóban, és visszafordult.

- Tudom! - kiabálta elkeseredetten, aztán elrohant.

Enjolras azonban a nyomában volt, és mielőtt Satine eltűnhetett volna, füttyentett egy kocsinak. A lány megtorpant, és kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy most ez a jobb megoldás. Ám a kocsiban tétlenül zötykölődve azonnal rátörtek a látomások. Meg sem kérdezte Gavroche-t, milyen állapotba van a lány. De ha csak belegondolt… Kínlódva a kezei közé szorította a fejét, és hangosan imádkozni kezdett.

Amikor megállt a kocsi, nem engedte, hogy Enjolras kiszálljon.

- Szükségünk van még a kocsira. És Isabelle mellé most egy nő kell.

A férfi szót fogadott, és ott maradt a kocsi mellett.

Gavroche a Szajna bal partján épült egyik kikötőhöz irányította őket, délre a Lajos-szigettől. Satine nagyjából ismerte a helyet, de éjszaka a sok kisebb raktárépület olyannak tűnt, mint egy labirintus, amelybe egyedül nem is volt bátorsága belépni. Visszafordult a kocsihoz.

Enjolras látta a tétova mozdulatot, és néhány lépésnyi távolságból követni kezdte. Satine csendesen lépkedett, hátha hall valamit. Gavroche azt mondta, a lány az egyik szélső ház mellett feküdt. Néhány lépés után meghallotta a nyöszörgést. A fal tövében, ahová csak halvány fény jutott az utcai fáklyákból, egy ismerős rongycsomó sötétlett. Igaz, amikor legutóbb találkozott vele, még tél volt. Satine közelebb hajolt, és a lány nevét suttogta. Isabelle megmoccant, közben megállás nélkül azt nyöszörögte, hogy hagyják békén. Satine addig beszélt hozzá csendes, nyugodt hangján, amíg biztos nem volt benne, hogy Isabelle megismerte. Akkor, és csak akkor mert hozzá érni, de a lány még így is összerándult az érintésétől. Elővette a konyakot, és az egészet a lány szájába erőltette. Isabelle hirtelen elnémult. Satine hátrafordult, és intett Enjolras-nak.

- Fel kell őt emelnünk, de én nem bírom el egyedül. Próbáljon meg olyan helyen hozzá érni, ahol ruha van rajta.

Enjolras némán bólintott, és segített. A lányt óvatosan a kocsiba tették, és lefektették az egyik ülésre. Satine a földre kuporodott, úgy vigyázott, hogy Isabelle le ne essen. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy azonnal a kolostorba menjenek, ami csak néhány percre volt a szörnyű helytől.

Satine dörömbölt, a szolgálatos nővér a meglepetés legcsekélyebb jele nélkül nyitott ajtót, aztán elküldött a főnökasszonyért. Enjolras megállt a folyosó elején, mivel férfiként nem lett volna illendő beljebb mennie. Satine sem ment sokkal tovább. Amikor két nővér a magával hozott hordágyra fektette Isabelle-t, és elvitték, egy darabig csak állt ott mozdulatlanul. Bámulta a kezeit, melyeken Isabelle drága vére vöröslött, és szorosan lehunyta a szemét. Aztán azt tette, amit bármelyik jóérzésű ember tett volna a helyében: lerogyott a kőpadlóra, és hangosan zokogni kezdett.

Enjolras nagyot sóhajtott. Őt is megrendítették a történtek, mert kedvelte Isabelle-t, de Satine sírását hallgatni még kegyetlenebb kínzásnak tűnt. A lány úgy sírt, mintha évek óta nem tette volna. Mintha nem csupán egy fiatal leány elrabolt tisztaságát kellett volna megsiratnia. Isabelle nevét hajtogatta, majd amikor megunta a padlón kuporgást, felugrott, és céltalanul mászkálni kezdett ide-oda. Megmarkolta a ruháját, és azzal próbálta a kezéről letörölni a vért. Aztán egyszer csak megállt a fal mellett.

- Miért? - kiáltott fel könnyek között, és ököllel a falba ütött. - Miért nem lesz ennek soha vége!? - és újra ütött egyet.

Enjolras elkapta a lány csuklóját. Satine keze már így is felhorzsolódott. A lány szipogva nézett rá, de nem tiltakozott, aztán szabad kezével átölelte a férfi derekát, és arcát a kabátjába rejtette. Enjolras elengedte a csuklóját, és hagyta, hogy Satine kisírja magát. Nem kellett biztatni, még akkor is folytatta, amikor már könnyei sem voltak. Nagyon hosszú időnek kellett eltelnie, hogy megnyugodjon.


	8. Chapter 8

A harang esti imádságra hívta a nővéreket. Ahogy a kápolna felé igyekeztek, lépteik csendes visszhangot keltettek a falak között.

A kolostort a külvilággal összekötő folyosón néhány fáklya próbálta visszaszorítani a sötétséget, több-kevesebb sikerrel. A falak mentén kőpadok sorakoztak egymástól néhány méternyi távolságra. Valahol félúton két alak kuporgott egymással szemben egy-egy padon. Testtartásukból, mely első látásra talán azt sugallta volna, hogy lehajtott fejjel és összekulcsolt kézzel imádkoznak, csak úgy áradt a megfáradt szomorúság. Az imáik azonban már régen elfogytak. Ültek a hideg kőpadon, és várakozás közben a fáklyák sercegését hallgatták.

Enjolras önmagával viaskodott, mint mostanában oly gyakran. Nem az döbbentette meg, ami Isabelle-el történhetett. Ismerte jól a párizsiak szenvedéseit, és a nők nyomorúságát, bár neki magának gazdag fiúként soha nem volt része semmi rosszban. Ám míg korábban tele volt a feje világmegváltó gondolatokkal, lázadó eszmékkel, tervekkel, és maga előtt csak térképeket meg a házak tetején lengedező zászlókat látta, most itt ült, és a hidegtől elgémberedett kezét ökölbe szorítva azon aggódott, mi lesz a lánnyal, és mi lesz Joly-val. Egy forradalomban nem számítanak az egyének, csak a haza sorsa. Lelkifurdalása volt, amiért megfeledkezett Franciaországról meg a jövőről, és gyűlölte magát, amiért elhanyagolta a barátját.

Satine eközben a múltban járt. Megpróbált minden apróságból erőt gyűjteni az elkövetkezőkre. Igyekezett csak olyan dolgokra gondolni, amelyek képesek voltak bárkit meggyőzni arról, hogy az élet szép, és érdemes élni. De már túl régóta vártak. Megelégelte a tétlenséget, és fel akart állni. Ám a hidegtől elgémberedtek a tagjai, ráadásul az átélt izgalmak és az azokat követő idegeskedés miatt meg is szédült. Megkapaszkodott a pad szélében, amíg visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Ahogy felpillantott, Enjolras már ott állt mellette, készen arra, hogy elkaphassa.

Megrázta a fejét. Imbolyogva, mint egy részeg, elindult a folyosón. Alig haladt néhány métert, amikor a folyosó túlsó végén megjelent Celeste nővér. Egy gyertyát tartott a kezében, amitől még sápadtabbnak tűnt, szemei alatt még sötétebbek voltak a karikák. Satine-ra nézett, és megrázta a fejét. Enjolras azt hitte, mindennek vége, és belemarkolt a lány karjába.

- Nyugalom. - suttogta Satine, a hangja még mindig rekedt volt a sok sírástól, aztán lefejtette magáról a férfi kezét. - Megyek, megnézem.

A főnökasszony bólintott, de amikor Enjolras is elindult, hangosan köhintett egyet. A férfi kénytelen-kelletlen visszafordult, és ledobta magát az egyik padra.

Satine nem sietett. Tudta jól, hogy felesleges, és úgysem segítene semmin. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy magához térjen, és megkereste a régi szobát.

- Erős nyugtatót kapott. - mondta halkan Marie nővér, amikor belépett. - Csak így tudtam tisztességesen ellátni a sebeit. Még ébren van, de remélem, hamarosan elalszik.

- Mondott valamit? Bármit?

- Túl korai még. Nem is faggattam. Talán majd holnap.

Satine felsóhajtott.

- Visszajövök. Majd én beszélek vele. Nagyon kérem, ne engedje felkelni. Csak várjanak rám, rendben?

Marie nővér bólintott, és leült az ágy mellé. Satine vetett még egy utolsó pillantást Isabelle-re, aki lehunyt szemmel, egyenletesen szuszogva feküdt az ágyban, aztán elment.

Enjolras és a főnökasszony még mindig ott várakoztak a folyosón. Satine letérdelt Celeste nővér elé, és kezet csókolt neki. Aztán hátra sem pillantva kilépett a kapun. Enjolras csodálkozva nézett a főnökasszonyra, aztán félszegen meghajolt, és követte a lányt. Alig bírta utolérni, Satine annyira gyorsan lépkedett. A férfi felvette a ritmust, és a lány arcát fürkészte.

- Az isten szerelmére, mondj már valamit. - csattant fel, amikor elvesztette a türelmét.

- Beszélnem kell Joly-val.

- Tessék?

Enjolras semmit sem értett. Satine nem sokkal korábban vörösre sírta a szemeit, most meg olyan hideg volt, mint egy darab jégcsap. Mintha nem is ugyanaz a lány lépkedett volna mellette.

- Mondd már, mi történt! Te jó ég, mitől lettél ilyen érzéketlen?

Satine megtorpant, és nagy levegőt vett. Türelmet erőltetett magára, mintha csak egy gyerekkel beszélgetne.

- Semmi sem történt, uram. Isabelle-en erőszakot tettek, más baja sincs. Történt ilyen már mással is. Élni fog, nem kell aggódnia miatta.

Enjolras meg akarta fogni a karját, hogy egy helyben tartsa, de Satine úgy húzódott el tőle, mint a kígyótól.

- Jobb, ha most nem ér hozzám. - suttogta alig hallhatóan, fájdalmas dühvel az arcán. - Hagyjon békén. És ne faggasson…

A férfi feltartotta a kezeit, és szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét. Aztán szótlanul elindultak, vissza a kávéház felé. Eszébe sem jutott megkérdezni, miért gyalogolnak az éjszakában. Végül is a Musain nem volt túl messze, és Satine szemmel láthatóan némi időre vágyott, hogy gondolkodhasson.

A kávéházban egy asztalnál üldögélt Forchet, a felesége, meg Bossuet. Amikor meglátták, hogy Satine és Enjolras visszatért, egyszerre mind felugrottak. Satine nem mondott semmit, de halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy rájuk nézett, aztán keresett magának egy konyakos üveget. Csak a második pohár után szólalt meg:

- Hol van Joly?

- Odafent. - válaszolta Forchet. - Le kellett ütnöm, mert teljesen megőrült. Nem tudtuk másképp megfékezni. Amikor visszatért, és rájött, hogy Isabelle nem jött haza, először utánad akart rohanni. Aztán meg a kardjával kezdett el hadonászni, és minden férfit ki akart belezni Párizsban.

- Felmegyek hozzá. Maguk csak maradjanak.

Joly az egyik asztal tetején feküdt, lehunyt szemekkel. Satine addig rázta, míg magához nem tért. Mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna, a szájába dugta a konyakos üveget. Joly gondolkodás nélkül meghúzta. A lány két kezével megfogta a fejét, és kényszerítette, hogy rá nézzen.

- Isabelle jól van, érted?

Joly szemében a pánik lassan kezdte átadni a helyét az értelemnek. Remegtek a tagjai, ahogy legyőzte a késztetést, hogy felugorjon és nekirohanjon az éjszakának.

- A kolostorban ápolják, és hamarosan meglátogathatod. De addig nyugton fogsz maradni, rendben? Vársz, és nem teszel semmit.

Joly bólintott

- És most válaszolj: szereted őt?

- Jobban, mint az életemet! - kiáltott fel a fiú szenvedélyesen, aztán megdörzsölte az állkapcsát ott, ahová Forchet az érzéstelenítőt adta.

- Helyes. Akkor pontosan ezt fogod mondani neki is. Elmondod, mit érzel, elmondod, hogy csak ő ad az életednek értelmet, és a lehető leghamarabb megkéred a kezét, megértetted?

- Igen.

- Joly, most jól figyelj rám. Egyetlen pillanatra sem szabad azt hinnie, hogy kételkedsz benne. Isabelle még mindig olyan tiszta, mint egy angyal. Ezt ne felejtsd el.

Joly lehajtotta a fejét, és elsírta magát.

- Istenem, miért is engedtem el? Azt mondta, csak imádkozik egyet a Szent Pálban, aztán fog egy kocsit, és ide jön. Azt mondta, menjek csak nyugodtan, úgyis hamarosan találkozunk. Ó, Uram, ez mind az én hibám!

A saját haját kezdte el tépni, mire Satine újra megrázta őt. Joly az ölébe ejtette a kezeit.

- Egy nyavalyát. Annak a gazembernek a hibája, aki elkapta őt. De ne félj. Istené a bosszúállás. Megkapja majd a magáét, akárki is volt. Nesze, töröld le a könnyeidet, és légy férfi. Enjolras majd hazavisz. Majd szólok, ha itt az ideje a látogatásnak.

Joly bólintott, elfogadta a zsebkendőt, és miután kicsit rendbe szedte magát, lement a földszintre. Satine újra belekortyolt a konyakos üvegbe. Amikor a kollégisták elmentek, végre mind lefeküdhettek. Forchet megint amiatt morgolódott, hogy miért kell neki ilyen bonyolult nőkkel együtt élnie. Satine megpróbált nem figyelni rá, ami nem is esett annyira nehezére, mert az alkohol már a fejébe szállt, és kezdett szörnyen álmos lenni.

- Maradjon már. Hamarosan esküvő lesz nálunk. - hurrogta le Madame Forchet a férjét, amikor mindenki visszavonult a szobájába aludni. De Satine még az ajtón keresztül is hallotta, hogy Forchet azt mondogatja:

- Hiszem, ha látom…

x-x

Satine borzalmas fejfájásra ébredt. Hálóruhában támolygott le a konyhába, és félig csukott szemmel, senkivel sem törődve vonszolta el magát a dézsáig, és addig locsolta magára a hideg vizet, amíg elviselhetetlenné nem vált ez a tortúra. Vizet forralt, és de kávé helyett citromos vizet ivott. Bőségesen bereggelizett, amit általában nem szokott megtenni, és a végén úgy érezte, most már készen áll az újabb napra.

Forchet előző este szabadságot adott neki, tekintettel a történtekre. Madame Forchet tiszta ruhákat és néhány süteményt csomagolt össze Isabelle számára. De Satine először még nem a kolostorba akart menni. Fiúnak öltözött és a kikötőbe indult. Meg akarta tudni, mi történhetett a barátnőjével.

A Lajos-szigeten túli világot nehezen engedte ki a karmai közül az éjszaka. Mintha a raktárak környékén a homály beleragadt volna a kockakövek közé, és a nap elfelejtett volna a városnak arra a részére is odasütni. Satine lehajtott fejjel, sántítva botorkált végig a fapalánkkal fedett rozoga épületek között. A bűz fojtogató volt, csodálkozott is, hogy miért nem tűnt fel neki előző este. Minden sarkon megmozdult valami, vagy valaki, de szemtől szembe nem találkozott senkivel. Aztán megtalálta, amit keresett. Egy öregasszony, kifakult hajú és fogatlan, ott üldögélt egy láda tetején, és rágott valamit. Jó íze nem lehetett, mert az asszony folyton darabokat köpdösött belőle a földre.

- Hé, te asszony… - szólította meg Satine olyan mély hangon, ahogy csak tudta.

Az asszony rávicsorgott, közben barna lé folyt ki a szájából.

- Nono, kölyök. Velem így ne beszélj, hallod-e? Ki se látszol a pendelyből, és csak úgy szólongatod az embert?

- Apám küldött. Azt mondta, találok itt szép kisasszonyokat.

- Apád, azt mondod?

- Azt.

- És azt nem mondta neked a jóapád, hogy hajnalok hajnalán hiába is keresel éjjeli pillangókat? Korán van még. Tűnj el.

De Satine nem hagyta lerázni magát.

- Talán nem is magát kellett volna megkérdeznem. Talán nem is tud semmit. - vágott vissza, aztán sarkon fordult, hogy elbicegjen. Szerencséjére a hal ráharapott a horogra.

- Gyere vissza, kisfiú… Mondok én neked egy mesét, ha szeretnéd…

Satine hunyorogva megfordult.

- A rossz parton vagy, fiacskám. Ha tanulni akarsz, a túloldalon van az egyetem.

- Tényleg? Pedig apám azt mondta, jöjjek ide, ha jót akarok magamnak. Merthogy tegnap este is látta, hogy itt járt egy szép kisasszony…

Az öregasszony egy nagyot köpött maga elé.

- Arra aztán hiába vársz, fiacskám. Nem volt az pillangó, csak egy bogár. És nem is magától repült erre.

Satine igyekezett nagyon csalódott lenni.

- De kár… Akkor kénytelen leszek átkutyagolni a túloldalra. - Odalépett az öregasszony elé, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Egy pénzérme termett a kezében. - Apám azt tanította, legyek hálás, ha valaki segít nekem. És maga segített ugye?

A boszorkány az érme után kapott.

- Okos ember az apád, kölyök. Becsüld meg. És most tűnés!

Satine elégedett volt magával. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Isabelle-t valaki elrabolta, valószínűleg még a Szent Pál közeléből. Már csak azt kellett megtudnia, kicsoda. Ehhez azonban sokkal több szemre és fülre volt szüksége. Visszafelé a kávéházba menet üzenetet hagyott az elefántnál Gavroche számára. Mire hazaért, a fiú már ott várta a bejáratnál.

- Szolgálatára, asszonyom…

- Neked kisasszony, Gavroche… - fenyegette meg az ujjával a fiút, akinek tele volt a szája szikkadt süteménnyel. – Látom, Madame Forchet már adott neked reggelit.

- Igen, mert cserébe elmegyek a pékhez a rendeléssel.

- Nesze, itt van még egy kenyér ára. De tudjátok meg nekem estére, kinek fájt a foga a tiltott gyümölcsre tegnap a Szent Pál előtt. Egy kocsit keresek, meg azt, aki benne ült.

- Ahogy óhajtja, asszonyom.

- Gavroche… - legyintett feléje a lány, de a fiú már ott sem volt.

Ennél többet egyelőre nem tehetett. Megmosakodott, átöltözött, kendőt kötött, és csatlakozott Madame Forchet-hoz meg a hagymákhoz. Miután előkészítették a zöldségeket az ebédhez, Satine végre rendesen megmosakodott, mert még mindig talált magán koromnyomokat a reggeli kirándulása után. Aztán fogta a csomagot, és mivel időközben eleredt az eső, kölcsön kérte Madame Forchet öreg esernyőjét. Beburkolózott a köpenyébe, és fején a csuklyával, kezében a nyitott ernyővel kilépett a kávéházból. Annyira elmélyedt a gondolataiban, hogy a tér közepén össze is ütközött valakivel. Ahogy félrefordította a fekete ernyőt, egy égővörös kabátot pillantott meg maga előtt, a kabátból pedig Enjolras mosolygott rá úgy, mintha örült volna annak, hogy látja. Ahogy azonban jobban megnézte magának a lányt, valami furcsát vett észre, mert szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől. Hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, de aztán meghajolt, ahogy az illem diktálta.

- Kisasszony… - köszöntötte a lányt, aki könnyedén bólintott, aztán indult volna tovább. – Este elviszem Joly-t a kolostorba. - szólt utána, mire Satine visszafordult.

- Nem! - kiáltotta a kelleténél hevesebben. - Mondtam Joly-nak, hogy várjon, amíg szólok. Mindent elronthat.

- Nem tarthatod őket távol egymástól örökre. - lépett közelebb hozzája Enjolras, és szándékosan halkan beszélt. Már így is jónéhány kíváncsi tekintet ostromolta őket.

- Nem is akarom. Csak annyit kérek, legyen türelmes. Csak néhány napig. Amíg segítek Isabelle-nek, hogy túltegye magát rajta.

- Ahogy te is túltetted magad rajta?

Most Satine-on volt a sor, hogy elkerekedjenek a szemei. Ritkán némult el mások társaságában, és ez egy ilyen ritka pillanat volt. Egy darabig csak állt, mintha azon gondolkodott volna, hogyan is kellene reagálnia, végül csak egyszerűen zavarba jött és lehajtotta a fejét.

Szerencse, hogy Enjolras nem várt választ. Elég volt neki, hogy egy sejtése beigazolódott. Kapott helyette azonban egy másik rejtvényt, amit viszont még nem tudott megoldani.

- Bocsáss meg, nem az én dolgom. Este találkozunk.

Satine elképedve nézett utána. Ahogy a férfi távolodott tőle, csak az eső kopogása hallatszott, minden más elnémult. Valami elszívta a világból a zajokat. Az esőcseppek doboltak az esernyőn, és ő legszívesebben felsikított volna, hogy elűzze a múlt árnyait és démonait, melyek durván és kéretlenül a gondolataiba férkőztek. Márpedig azok makacsul ragaszkodtak hozzá, és már elérte a Szent Pál templomot, mire sikerült magát annyira feldühítenie Enjolras megjegyzése miatt, hogy másra már nem is bírt gondolni. Emlékeztette magát, hogy ezt este mindenképpen kérje rajta számon. Ahogy megállt a kolostor kapuja előtt, és felemelte a kezét a csuklyához, azt hitte, rögtön szívrohamot kap. Elfelejtett kendőt kötni a fejére. Vagyis Enjolras, hacsak nem volt vak, megláthatta. Amikor ez tudatosult benne, olyat kacifántos káromkodás csúszott ki a száján, hogy sarkon fordult, és először inkább gyónni ment Ducasse atyához.

x-x

Isabelle a falat bámulta az apró szobában. Tudatában volt, hogy vendége érkezett, de nem mozdult. Az ágy mellé húzott alacsony asztalkán érintetlenül állt az étel, amit a nővérek hoztak neki. A pohár könnyű borhoz sem nyúlt hozzá. Satine halkan köszönt neki, ahogy belépett az ajtón, de válasz híján aztán mást nem is mondott. Csendben kipakolta, amit Madame Forchet küldött, aztán elhúzta a függönyt, ami a méternyi vastag falba vágott keskeny ablaknyílást takarta, és leült a falhoz tolt székre. Hátradőlt, fejét a falnak támasztotta, és hallgatózott. Nemsokára elértek hozzá a hangok. Az apácák énekeltek Máriához. Engedte, hogy a tompán csengő ájtatos ének gyógyító balzsamként simogassa a lelkét, és mosolyogva lehunyta a szemét.

Valakinek megkordult a gyomra. Satine felegyenesedett. Megint az a hang. És megint. Isabelle éhes volt. Persze, hiszen tegnap óta semmit sem evett. Az ágyra pillantott, Isabelle arcán valami megrándult. Satine erre nevetni kezdett. Nem is túl hangosan, nem is túl feltűnően, mintha csak úgy magában, ok nélkül nevetett volna. De nem hagyta abba egészen addig, amíg Isabelle el nem kezdett vele együtt nevetni. Akkor felállt, és odaült az ágy szélére. Fogta a kenyeret, és letört belőle egy darabot. A szájába tette, megrágta és lenyelte.

- Ez a kenyér száraz. - jelentette ki mogorva elégedetlenséggel, mintha csak egy rossz vendég lett volna a kávéházban.

Isabelle még hangosabban nevetett. Megkóstolta a kását is, és elfintorodott.

- Ez meg teljesen kihűlt. Hát nincs itt senki, aki normális ételt tud főzni?

Dühösen lecsapta a kanalat, de közben vigyorogva a másik arcát fürkészte. Isabelle nevetett még egy darabig, de aztán könnyek lepték el a szemét.

- Most miért sírsz? - kérdezte Satine. - Tényleg száraz a kenyér.

- Hagyj békén, te érzékelten liba. - mordult rá a másik, és a fal felé fordulva magára húzta a takarót.

- Azért jöttem, hogy hazavigyelek.

- Nem.

- Itt nem maradhatsz.

- De igen.

- Itt csak apácák lakhatnak.

- Akkor apáca leszek.

- Fenéket.

- Csúnyán beszélsz.

- Tessék?

- Hagyj békén.

- Nem.

Satine úgy vélte, most már elég volt a játszadozásból, és lerántotta Isabelle-ről a takarót, aki tiltakozva felkiáltott.

- Ez már egy új nap, kisasszony. Az önsajnálat pedig bűn. De majd meggyónod Ducasse atyának. Most szépen felöltözöl, megköszönöd a nővéreknek, hogy vigyáztak rád – megint -, és aztán velem jössz. Haza.

Isabelle még mindig könnyes szemmel a fejét rázta.

- Félek.

- Mitől? - kérdezte Satine, mintha a másik valami égbekiáltó ostobaságot mondott volna. Isabelle a kezét tördelte, de nem válaszolt. Végül csak kibökte, amit ő amúgy is sejtett már:

- Félek, hogy Joly rám sem néz többé.

- Nem gond. Megkötöztem, és bezártam a kamrába a kávéházban. Azt teszel vele, amit akarsz.

- Jaj, Satine, miért csúfolsz engem? - sírta el magát Isabelle.

- Mert bolond, aki belefullad az önsajnálatba. Jól figyelj rám, kisasszony. Nézz csak körül. Mit látsz? Szerinted ez a város, ezek az emberek nem szenvednek ugyanúgy, mint te? Nem tesz rajtuk erőszakot így vagy úgy az élet minden egyes nap? Mindegy, hogy betegség, éhezés, szegénység, igazságtalanság vagy bűn… Ha mindenki úgy viselkedne, mint te, másnapra Franciaország nem lenne más, csak ágyban fekvő, siránkozó apácajelöltek gyülekezete. És akkor Joly biztos, hogy többé rád se nézne.

Isabelle elhűlve nézte a barátnőjét.

- Úgy beszélsz, mint egy… mint egy forradalmár.

- Fenét. - bólintott rá Satine, és megfogta Isabelle kezét. - Na gyerünk, nem érek rá egész nap téged pátyolgatni. Öltözz át, addig beszélek Marie nővérrel.

x-x

- Mindig is bámultam a rábeszélőképességedet, leányom. - jegezte meg Marie nővér, amikor Satine közölte vele, hogy fájdalom, de Isabelle sajnos nem maradhat tovább a vendégszerető kolostor barátságos falai között.

- Köszönöm, nővér, hogy segítettek rajta. Remélem, ez volt az utolsó alkalom.

- Én is. De Isten kezében a sorsunk.

- Gondolja, hogy lehet még baja?

- Nem feledkezhetünk meg róla, hogy Isabelle egy fiatal, erős leány.

Satine a szája elé kapta a kezét, de közben a nővérre bámult, aki csak bólintott.

- Beszélnem kell Ducasse atyával. - nyögött fel a lány. - Lehet, hogy most nincs három hetünk.

- Ahogy gondolod, leányom. De legyen gondod rá, hogy Isabelle mindig tegyen kamillavirágot a mosdóvízbe. És nem ártana, ha egy rendes orvos is megnézné.

- Az orvosok drágák, és csak megölik az embert.

- De ezt nem rám értetted, ugye? - húzta ki magát Marie nővér, aki nemcsak a kolostorban, de az egész városban tapasztalt gyógyítónak számított. Satine a fejét rázta, és sürgős dolgaira hivatkozva elköszönt.

Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy kocsit béreljenek. A kerekek csattogását hallgatva Satine kényszerítette magát, hogy felejtse el a saját problémáit, és csak barátnőjével foglalkozzon. Isabelle már nem sírt, csak sóhajtozott. Néha még el is mosolyodott. Az arcára kiült ugyan az aggodalom, amikor a kávéházhoz értek, de mivel meggyőződött arról, hogy a kutya sem figyel rá az utcán sétálgató emberek közül, és a Musain-ben is minden megy tovább a maga útján, megnyugodott. Madame Forchet igyekezett elrejteni a könnyeit, és a korábbinál gyengédebb szavakkal, de mégis rögtön munkára fogta. Jól tudta, hogy a megszokott környezet nagyon sokat segíthet.

Satine alig hitte el, de eljött az este, és mintha semmi sem történt volna. Vendégek jöttek-mentek, mindent elöntött Forchet ragujának és a frissen főzött kávénak az illata, aztán sötétedéskor megjöttek a zenészek. Észre sem vették, amikor Joly megérkezett. Voltak már néhányan a teremben, akik tanúi voltak az előző este történteknek, legalábbis ami Gavroche bejelentését és az azt követő izgatottságot illeti. Azt ugyanis, hogy mi történt Isabelle-lel, nem mondták el senkinek. Ők viszont azonnal elnémultak, amikor Joly belépett az ajtón. Erre persze a zenekar is befejezte a játékot.

Satine kijött a konyhából, hogy megnézze, mi történt. Joly könyörgő tekintetét látva elmosolyodott, és elhúzódott a konyhaajtóból. Isabelle mit sem sejtve lépett ki rajta, egy kávéskannával a kezében. Satine érte nyúlt, és gyorsan kivette a kezéből. Hallani lehetett, ahogy egy korai légy zümmögni kezdett az egyik ablak közelében. Isabelle szégyenlősen és sápadtan, mint egy liliom, lesütötte a szemét. De ez Joly-t egyáltalán nem zavarta. A következő másodpercben már a lány szoknyája előtt térdelt, és annak remegő kezeivel takarta el az arcát. Lehet, hogy néhány pillanatig ők ketten nem látták egymást, ám nem volt emberfia a kávéházban, aki ne ezt a jelenetet bámulta volna megrendülten. Joly végül felnézett, és csillogó szemmel megkérte Isabelle kezét.

Forchet ezt a szent pillanatot választotta, hogy utána nézzen, ki lopta el a kávéházat és az összes vendéget, és miért van ilyen néma csend. Leesett az álla, amikor körülnézett. Satine odalépett hozzá, hogy visszafogja, ha szükséges, de az öreg csak az égre emelte a tekintetét, és morgott valamit arról, hogy hoz még bort, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Isabelle boldog válaszát talán csak Joly hallotta a kitörő éljenzés közepette. Aztán körbevették őket a többiek, Isabelle-t bókokkal és jókívánságokkal halmozták el, a vőlegényt meg alaposan hátba veregették, és italt nyomtak a kezébe. Satine hátrébb húzódott, aztán sürgős pakolnivalója akadt az egyik távoli asztalnál. Sok ideje ugyan nem volt még álmodozni előző este óta, de soha nem is remélte volna azt, hogy barátnője dolgai ilyen gyorsan elrendeződnek. Érezte, ahogy a malomkövek egymás után gördülnek le a szívéről. És bár nem szeretett volna ilyesmivel nyilvánosan foglalkozni, mégis időt kellett szakítania arra, hogy néhány erőszakos könnycseppet letöröljön az arcáról. Csak akkor fordult vissza, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy senki nem fog észrevenni semmit. Tévedett.

- Én a helyedben nem izgatnám magam. Kétlem, hogy bárki is foglalkozna azzal, hogy a menyasszony barátnője örömkönnyeket ejt az eljegyzésen. - jegyezte meg a szája sarkában bujkáló mosollyal Enjolras, és egy zsebkendőt nyújtott feléje.

- Talán önzőnek tart, uram? - vágott vissza Satine, miközben igyekezett elkerülni a másik tekintetét. Magában mérgelődött, amiért meglepték, de valójában nem szólhatott semmit. Elvégre Enjolras előre szólt, hogy itt lesz. Ahhoz viszont ragaszkodott, hogy visszaadja a zsebkendőt.

- Csupán arról van szó, hogy nem mentheted meg őt örökké.

- Nem is lesz rá szükség. Itt van neki Joly.

- Joly-ra nekünk van szükségünk. Nem ülhet a barátnőd szoknyája mellett állandóan. Nem volt benne a tervben egy esküvő…

Satine, aki eddig Isabelle boldogságát csodálta, odakapta a fejét.

- Nekünk? Mégis ki az a nekünk? És milyen terv?

Enjolras nézett rá egy darabig, de aztán tüntetően nem válaszolt.

- Nem sajátíthatja ki mások életét, uram. - jegyezte meg Satine, és elindult.

- Még akkor sem, ha mi leszünk azok, akik megmentik Franciaországot? - sziszegte Enjolras a fülébe, és hirtelen nagyon dühösnek látszott.

- A valóságot nem győzhetik le az eszméi, uram. - vágott vissza a lány villámló tekintettel. - És bárhogy is küzd ellene, ők ketten akkor is boldogok lesznek, örökké.

Satine csak addig türtőztette magát, amíg átölelte Joly-t, és megpuszilta Isabelle arcát, aztán kirohant a konyhába, onnan meg a hátsó udvarra. Felkapta az első fadarabot, ami a keze ügyébe akadt, és teljes erőből hozzávágta a farakáshoz. Sikítani nem mert a szomszédok miatt. De hosszú percek kellettek hozzá, hogy lenyugodjon.

- Fejszét ne adjak? - kérdezte tőle Forchet a sötétből. - Azzal talán könnyebb.

- Forchet… Most ne… - sóhajtotta Satine és nekiállt, hogy a félhomályban kipiszkálja a kezéből a szálkát. Csekély sikerrel, úgyhogy inkább feladta, és odalépett az öreghez. - Mit csinál idekint? Miért nem ünnepel?

- Lesz még rá idő…

Volt valami az öreg szakács hangjában, ami visszavonulásra késztette a lányt. Halkan merte csak megjegyezni:

- Nagyon hiányzik, ugye?

Forchet nem válaszolt, Satine pedig nem erőltette. Tudták jól mind a ketten, miről van szó. Azt is, hogy amíg Forchet él, addig bizony hiányozni fog az a kislány a szőke, örökké röpködő fürtjeivel, akiből soha nem lesz már menyasszony. Satine elidőzött egy cseppet a gondolatnál, hogy egymás vállára kellene borulniuk, és alaposan kisírni magukat, de jobb ötlete támadt, és csak megveregette az öreg vállát.

- Jöjjön. Igyunk egyet. A többit meg hagyjuk holnapra, rendben?

Forchet szipogott és bólogatott, aztán együtt tértek vissza a kávéházba.

x-x

A kedélyek már lecsillapodtak a Musain kávéházban. Forchet az est hátralevő részére természetesen felmentette Isabelle-t - megint -, és Jean-t állította csatasorba. Satine fürdött a többiek boldogságában, és tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyta Enjolras-t. Egyetlen pillantást sem volt hajlandó pazarolni rá. Aztán megjött Gavroche, egy karcsú, sötét hajú ismeretlen lány társaságában. Satine leültette őket az egyik félreeső asztalhoz, és ő maga is leült melléjük.

- Kiderítettél valamit? - kérdezte halkan a fiútól, aki azonban máris a kezét nyújtotta válasz helyett.

- Ő nem, de én igen. - szólalt meg a lány helyette.

Satine alaposan megnézte magának. Először nem vette észre, de most már biztos volt benne, hogy a lány Gavroche nővére. Sötétebb volt ugyan a haja, amolyan gesztenyeszín, de a szemük nagyon hasonló volt. A lány kopott ruhákat viselt, a haja is kócos volt, de ugyanakkor az is látszott rajta, hogy amennyire saját erejéből telik, igyekszik magát rendben tartani. Satine meg mert volna esküdni, hogy azért olyan hihetetlenül karcsú a dereka, mert fűzőt visel.

- Mit láttál? - kérdezte Satine türelmetlenül.

A lány azonban nem válaszolt, ezért Gavroche oldalba lökte.

- Ugyan már, 'Ponine. Satine igazán rendes. Csak beszélj, és rajtad is segíteni fog.

- Egy katona volt. Vagy inkább rendőr. A ruháját sajnos nem láttam tisztán.

- Tudnom kell, mit láttál. Mondj el mindent, kérlek.

- A kisasszony a templomból jött ki éppen…

- A Szent Pálból?

- Igen, onnan. Kijött, aztán lassan elindult a téren át a folyó felé.

- És?

- Akkor jött az a férfi. Megszólította, aztán odaintett egy kocsit és beszálltak.

- Micsoda? - kiáltott fel Satine, mire Gavroche felszisszent, a nővére pedig idegesen körbepillantott. - Bocsánat. - tette hozzá a lány halkabban. - Ezt nem értem.

- Pedig egyszerű. - jegyezte meg 'Ponine. - Magától szállt be a kocsiba. Az már más kérdés, mi történt utána.

- Láttad, merre mentek?

- A Bastille tér felé, keletnek.

Satine hátradőlt. Ez nem elég. Ez semmire sem elég. Semmi sem bizonyítja, hogy az a rendőr bármi rosszat tett volna. És a kocsist is hiába kutatnák fel. Valószínűleg még azelőtt elküldték, hogy… Lehunyta a szemét, és nagyot sóhajtott.

- Köszönöm, 'Ponine. Ezzel is nagyon sokat segítettél.

- Eponine. Ez a rendes nevem.

- Tessék, tedd el. - nyújtott feléje néhány érmét Satine, mire a lány sértődötten felhúzta az orrát.

- Nekem nem kell pénz. Ha az öcsémet eteti, azt megköszönöm. De én nem fogadok el alamizsnát.

- Akkor legalább egyetek itt vacsorát, Eponine. Az én vendégeim vagytok.

Eponine tiltakozni akart, de Gavroche nem engedte. Végül beadta a derekát. Satine összeszorult szívvel figyelte, hogyan eszik a lány. Lehet, hogy fűzőt viselt, de közben valószínűleg éhezett.

Az estének hirtelen lett vége. A vendégek alig néhány perc alatt szétszéledtek, Joly és a kollégisták is búcsút mondtak, és Satine egyszer csak az ágyában találta magát. Annyi mindent kellett volna végiggondolnia, de Forchet konyakja már megtette a magáét. A fejében zümmögő bogarak miatt egész éjszaka félálomban forgolódott.


	9. Chapter 9

Másnap reggel úgy határozott, hogy megfogadja a kéretlen tanácsot, és ezentúl csakis a saját dolgaival foglalkozik. Azon melegében, az ágyban fekve képzeletben listát akart volna készíteni, de rádöbbent, hogy nem is akad túl sok tennivalója. Dolgozik majd tovább aprópénzért Forchet-nak, mert máshová úgysem tudna menni. Imádkozik majd Ducasse atya miséin, bár tudja jó, hogy az ő imái semmin sem változtatnak. Eljátszadozhat az ostoba és figyelmetlen járókelők zsebeiben turkálva, kockáztatva a lelepleződést és a börtönt. Hetente kétszer is bekopoghat a kolostorba a nővérekhez, ha egy újabb ismerősét környékezi meg a kolera. És mit tesz közben önmagáért? Utoljára akkor érezte úgy, hogy megjutalmazza magát valamivel, amikor új ruhát varrt magának. Egy ruhát, amit ugyan gyakran viselt, ám amit soha senki meg nem dicsért. Vagy ide számítható-e az a ritka esemény, amikor Madame Forchet két tojást utalt ki a számára, hogy pakolást készíthessen belőle a hajára? Ugyan minek? Hiszen folyton kendőt viselt…

Forchet, akit mélyen meghatott, amiért Isabelle a pótapjának fogadta őt, megkímélte őt a kemény munkától. Helyette viszont látta el Satine-t újabb feladatokkal, még a szokásos dolgain kívül is. Ezért lehetett, hogy a lány észre sem vette, de eltelt két-három nap, mire egyáltalán újra eszébe jutottak ezek a reggeli gondolatok. Ennyi idő után már igazán illett volna kitalálnia, mi is hiányzik neki igazából. De könnyebb volt azt mondani, hogy nem tudja, mint bevallani az igazat. Visszatért hát bokros teendőihez, melyek mind Isabelle közelgő esküvőjével voltak kapcsolatosak. Ahogy azt már korábban eltervezte, maga ment el Ducasse atyához. És ahogy az várható volt, az atya a fejét rázta.

- Ki hallott már ilyet? A következő vasárnap? És mi lesz a három kihirdetéssel? Ebből nem engedek.

Satine könyörgőre fogta, elszánva magát arra, hogy ő sem fog engedni.

- Nézze, atyám. Figyelembe kell vennünk a körülményeket. Lehet, hogy Isabelle egy csodálatos lány, és Joly is rendes fiú. De a családja, és az emberek csak akkor fogadják el a házasságukat, ha minden rendben zajlik. Ismétlem, minden. Senki sem tudja, mi történt vele valójában, és ennek így is kell maradnia. De mindenki tud számolni, és ha véletlenül… Szóval tudja…

- Mit tudok? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az atya. - Mit kellene tudnom még a kisasszonyról?

- Még semmit. De azt kívánom, legyen minden rendben, és kész. Mondhatja akár azt, hogy sürgősen vidékre kell utaznia az ifjú párnak a járvány elől. Ez amúgy igaz is. Joly azt tervezte, hogy elviszi Isabelle-t a szüleihez, Romilly-ba.

Ducasse atya nagyot sóhajtott.

- Nem csak erről van szó, leányom. Tudod, hogy a szükséges papírokat is ki kell állítani, és a jegyző nem éppen a gyorsaságáról, meg a megértő szívéről híres.

Satine bólintott.

- Nem gond. Mennyi kell?

- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet.

- Atyám, mennyi kell?

- Harminc frank.

- Jó. Ez az én gondom. Mikorra kell?

- Satine! - emelte fel az ujját az atya. - Bűnt készülsz elkövetni?

- Majd meggyónom. - vonta meg a vállát a lány.

- Soha! Ebből elég! Nem viselkedhetsz úgy, mintha akármit megtehetnél.

- Nem magamért teszem, atyám. Isabelle-en akarok segíteni. Az esküvőt meg kell tartani jövő vasárnap.

- Sajnálom, leányom. Már épp elégszer hunytam szemet a dolgaid felett kizárólag amiatt, hogy végső soron az elesetteket támogattad. De nem segíthetsz folyton másokon a magad rovására.

Satine dühösen felpattant, de a sekrestye apró szobája nem volt elég nagy ahhoz, hogy kellőképpen szabadjára engedhesse a mérgét. A falnál két lépés után visszafordult, tehetetlenül széttárta a kezeit, aztán felnyögött:

- Ő is ezt mondta.

- Kicsoda? - kérdezte az atya ártatlanul.

- Igaza van, atyám. - suttogta Satine az ajtó felé fordulva, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést. - Hagyjuk az egészet.

- Nyugodj meg, leányom, és bízd az Úrra a többit. Ő majd segít.

Satine elszomorodott, mert az atyának igaza volt, és a témát így lezárták. Elköszönt tőle, és lógó orral tért vissza a kávéházba. Ó, hogy mennyire utált veszíteni.

x-x

A kávéházban nagy volt a tömeg. A tavasz és a szép idő, meg a Musain növekvő jó híre napról napra egyre több vendéget csalogatott be az ajtón. Többen voltak persze olyanok, akik csak úgy benéztek, hogy beszéljenek az ismerőseikkel, és meghallgassák a legújabb pletykákat. Ők nem hoztak a kávéháznak semmi forgalmat, ezért Forchet nem is tűrte ezt sokáig. Kitiltani nem volt szíve őket, hátha meggondolják magukat, és mégis isznak egyet, ezért azt találta ki, hogy átrendezte a lenti termet. Az ajtóhoz közeli részről félretologatta az asztalokat, így ezen a helyen összegyűlhettek, akik csak a szájukat tátani jöttek.

Amikor Satine megérkezett a kávéházba, alig jutott be az ajtón, annyian ácsorogtak a bejáratnál. Egy csapásra színes kabátok, fehérek ragyogó ingujjak, mintás mellények és néhány elképesztő tavaszi ruhaköltemény kavalkádjában találta magát. Ahogy jobbról-balról kerülgette az embereket, meglátta Gavroche-t a nővérével együtt, ahogy néhány kollégistával beszélgettek. A fiú épp egy pénzérmét vágott zsebre, hogy aztán átnyújtson egy levelet Bossuet-nak. Ahogy észrevette a lányt, integetett neki, aztán súgott valamit a nővérének. Eponine, akiben a rongyos szoknyája és piszkos arca ellenére is volt valami nemes büszkeség, körbepillantott, mintha keresett volna valakit. Zavartan megvonta a vállát, de Gavroche a háta mögé mutatott, ahol Marius beszélgetett valakivel. Satine visszanézett a konyhaajtóból egy pillanatra, és azt látta, ahogy a lány tekintete felragyog. És bár szinte azonnal elfordult, Satine figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogyan is nézett Marius-ra. Szegény Eponine, gondolta. Merész dolog versenyre kelni egy angyallal, aki talán nem is létezik.

- Mi történt odakint? - kérdezte Madame Forchet-tól, miközben átöltözött. - Alig tudtam bejönni.

- Beszélgetnek. - közölte az asszony a tényállást nem túl lelkesen. - Nem esznek, nem isznak, csak beszélgetnek.

- Korán van még. Estére megjön az étvágyuk.

- Bár úgy lenne. - sóhajtott az asszony, és segített neki megkötni a kötényét. - Fejfájást kapok már az öreg morgolódásától. A kollégisták is idelent lopják a napot, és többet foglalkoznak a barátnőikkel, mint bármi mással. Most is alig hárman-négyen mentek fel az emeletre.

Satine erre a megjegyzésre felkapta a fejét. Eszébe jutott, amit Enjolras mondott a terveikről. Vajon miben mesterkednek? Mégsem akart felmenni, bármennyire is furdalta őt a kíváncsiság. Eddig sem nézték jó szemmel a megjegyzéseit.

- Viszek ki kávét. Hátha mégis le tudunk ültetni még pár embert. - mondta Madame Forchet-nak, aki oda sem figyelve bólintott.

Elkiabálta magát, hogy kész a friss kávé, mire az emberek fele köréje gyűlt. A másik fele meg bort rendelt. Satine a szakácsra vigyorgott, aki már intett is Jean-nak. Nem lesz itt gond.

Satine továbbra is úgy érezte, sarokba szorították. Még aznap délután az első adandó alkalommal leültette Joly-t, hogy négyszemközt beszéljen vele. A fiú orvosnak készült, nem kellett sok szót vesztegetni rá, és azonnal megértette a problémát. De megnyugtatta a lányt, hogy felesleges aggodalmaskodnia. Hiszen alig néhány hónap, és diplomás orvos lesz belőle. Isabelle pedig egy orvos felesége. Az embereknek semmi oka nem lesz rá, hogy ferde szemmel nézzenek rájuk. Bár, ha már erről van szó, ő is szívesebben siettetné az esküvőt, tette hozzá nevetve. De ilyen sok pénzt előteremteni lehetetlenség. Inkább kibírja azt a plusz három hetet.

Ketyegett az óra Satine zsebében, kezdett kifutni az időből, de nem jutott eszébe semmi, hogy honnan szerezhetne ennyi pénzt. Este azonban, amikor lefekvéshez készülődött, és felemelte a fésűjét, néhány húzás után megállt a keze. Talán mégis van megoldás… Biztos, ami biztos, alaposan megfésülködött, és hosszú copfba fonta be a haját.

x-x

Gavroche most már szinte állandóan a Musain körül lófrált, gyakran nővére társaságában. Igencsak összemelegedtek a kollégistákkal, akiket a fiú az ügyességével és a megbízhatóságával, a lány meg a vad és egyébként teljesen elérhetetlen szépségével nyűgözött le. Eponine a legtöbb esetben még az öccsénél is tájékozottabbnak tűnt, viszont egyáltalán nem szerette, ha könyöradományokkal fizetik ki. Szeretett beszélgetni, és egy pohár bort sem utasított el. De itt meg is húzta a határt. Ő aztán egy férfinak sem fog szívességet tenni pénzért.

Satine rögtön nyitás után magához intette a fiút, és odasúgta neki:

- Egy fodrász kellene.

- Magának, asszonyom? Itt van egy a szomszéd utcában, az nem jó?

- Nekem nem ilyen fodrász kell. Hanem olyan. - mondta a lány titokzatosan, és a fiúra kacsintott, aki döbbenten bámult vissza rá.

- Biztos benne? Nem való az olyanok társasága egy ilyen finom szépasszonynak.

- Gavroche, elég. Menj, és keress valakit. Délután ötkor ott legyen a Luxembourg és a Fleurus sarkán. És siess.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem, asszonyom. Látatlanban szóba sem fognak állni magával.

Satine közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Neked kisasszony, Gavroche. Nesze, ezt vidd el neki. - és egy apró borítékot nyomott a fiú kezébe. – Kapkodd a lábad. Délre itt legyél.

- Ebédre? - nézett rá vágyakozva a fiú.

- Igen, ebédre. - mosolygott rá Satine, és a dolga után nézett.

Forchet épp a merőkanalat nyalogatta a konyhában, amikor kiabálás hallatszott a bejárat felől. Úgy rohant ki az ajtón, hogy a kanalat is elfelejtette letenni. A kávéházban látszólag az egész Sorbonne ott tolongott. Enyhe túlzás ugyan, de bizonyos, hogy Forchet régen látott ennyi kollégistát egy rakáson. Idegesen vitatkoztak egymással kisebb, nagyobb csoportokban még akkor is, amikor bevonultak a terembe. A szakács ide-oda forgolódott, de senki sem foglalkozott vele. A kollégisták helyet foglaltak az asztaloknál, a kabátjaikat hanyagul a székük hátuljára dobták, de még akkor sem hagyták abba a beszélgetést. Forchet megcsóválta a fejét, de már nem is szólt semmit.

- Menjünk, etessük meg őket. - mondta a feleségének meg a két lánynak, amikor a konyhába ment. - Hátha akkor csend lesz.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Satine, de Forchet csak vállat vont.

- Fogalmam sincs. De rég voltak ekkora zajjal.

Senki sem tiltakozott, amikor mindenki elé tányért, kanalat pakoltak. Nem is értek rá odafigyelni. Egészen addig hangzavar uralkodott, amíg Combeferre az asztalra nem csapott.

- Csendet! És beszéljünk végre értelmesen.

- Jó. Ide egy üveg bort. - integetett Grantaire, akit a társaság fele megéljenzett, a másik fele lehurrogott. Combeferre sötét pillantást vetett rá, aztán körbenézett a társaságon.

- Az a kérdés: kell-e aggódnunk?

- Kell? Egyenesen kötelező! Mégis hogy gondolta ezt a rektor? Mi vagyok én, hogy a szobámban ücsörögjek, apácanövendék? - kiabált felháborodva az egyik fiatalember.

- Hát a hajad olyan, Saint-Paul. - vigyorgott rá Bossuet. - Már majdnem én is összetévesztettelek egy nővérrel.

Satine kimerte a ragut Joly tányérjára, és közben csendesen megkérdezte tőle:

- Mi az ördög folyik itt? Miért olyan dühös mindenki?

- A rektor azt tervezi, hogy éjszakára kijárási tilalmat vezet be a kollégiumban. Képzelheted, hogy már a puszta ötlettől is milyen idegesek lettek.

Marius nyugodt hangon szólalt meg, de a szavai mást sugalltak:

- Egyértelmű, hogy van valami a háttérben, amiről nem tudunk. A rektornak egyébiránt semmi oka sem lenne, hogy éppen most hozzon ilyen rendelkezést.

Enjolras-ra pillantott, aki szórakozottan kevergette az ételt a tányérjában. Courfeyrac, aki a másik oldalán ült, oldalba bökte, hogy mondjon már valamit. Erre ő letette a kanalát, és körbepillantott.

- Ideges az öreg. Talán a kezébe került valami… Talán figyelmeztették… Attól fél, hogy a diákjai ivás és kártya helyett térképek és más papírok fölé görnyednek a gyertyafénynél, és közben gyanús dolgokról beszélgetnek. - Könnyedén felnevetett. - Márpedig mi ilyet nem teszünk, ugye, fiúk?

Azt akarta, hogy lecsillapodjanak a kedélyek. Ilyen állapotban képtelenség lett volna a fiúkkal bármiről is értelmesen beszélni. Márpedig fontosabb dolguk is volt ennél. Szerencsére mindenki azonnal megértette, mit akar mondani, és félretéve a kényes témát nekiláttak az ebédnek. A beálló csendben tisztán hallani lehetett Forchet megkönnyebbült sóhaját. A tapasztalatai miatt rettegett a bajtól, amit a fiatalság keverhetett a kávéháza körül.

Az ebéd lehűtötte kissé a forrófejű kollégistákat. Ennek ellenére még a kávén és a konyakon túl is sokan arról beszélgettek, mekkora veszteség is lenne nekik, ha megfosztanák őket az esti szórakozás lehetőségétől. Satine máskor talán kifejtette volna a saját véleményét az esti szórakozásról. Bár neki legalább nem kellett bánkódnia amiatt, hogy lemarad egy operaházi előadásról. Oda ugyanis még soha nem jutott el, és valószínűleg nem is fog. A gondolatai azonban máshol jártak. Csak Gavroche érkezése riasztotta fel a furcsa állapotból. A fiú addig nem volt hajlandó megszólalni, amíg a lány elé nem tette az ennivalót.

- Ötkor. Ott, ahol kérte, asszonyom. Barna kabát, vörös sállal. - csámcsogta olyan hangosan, hogy Satine riadtan pillantott körbe, meghallotta-e őket valaki.

- Kisasszony! - sziszegte a fiúnak. - És senkinek egy szót se!

Gavroche bólogatott és a szájába tömött egy nagy darab kenyeret. Satine meglegyintette a feje hátulját, aztán otthagyta, és elgondolkozva körbesétált a piszkos edények után kutatva.

Amikor közeledett a megbeszélt idő, Satine szólt Madame Forchet-nak, hogy meglátogatja az atyát, átöltözött, és sietős léptekkel távozott.

x-x

Enjolras sokakkal beszélt a délután folyamán, bár igazán komoly szavakat csak Combeferre és Courfeyrac társaságában váltottak egymással. Ha a többiek előtt nem is mutatta, idegesítette a szóbeszéd a kijárási tilalomról. A rektor sem volt ostoba; talán az Emberi Jogok Társasága egyik röpcéduláját kaparintotta meg, márpedig az okozhatott neki komoly fejtörést. Úgy döntöttek ők hárman, hogy kivárják, mi lesz az ügy vége. Hátha lenyugszanak a kedélyek, és nem lesz az egészből semmi. Visszatérve a földszinti társasághoz Enjolras szórakozottnak tűnt. Marius nem is csodálkozott rajta, amikor szokatlanul korán elköszönt tőlük. Annyit mondott, hogy dolga van, és már ott sem volt.

Enjolras még idejében indult el a kávéházból ahhoz, hogy lássa, ahogy Satine nem a Szajna felé, hanem az ellenkező irányba fordul. A lány arcát az útra szegezve, szemeit lesütve sietett végig a Rue de la Harpe mentén, semmibe véve az utcai árusok kiáltásait, vagy a vele szembe jövő kollégisták hízelgő megjegyzéseit. Enjolras bólintott, ahogy ráköszöntek az ismerősei az egyetem környékén, de nem állt meg beszélgetni senki kedvéért. Áldotta a szerencséjét, amiért az utcákat ellepte a párizsi nép, különösen a Luxembourg-palota környékét, így biztos lehetett benne, hogy észrevétlen marad. Pedig a lány időről időre körbepillantott, mintha attól félt volna, hogy valaki követi. De őt mégsem vette észre.

Satine átvágott a kerten, miközben elvakította a lenyugvó nap, mely mintha visszafelé akarta volna kergetni őt arra, ahonnan jött. Lehajtotta a fejét, és az egyik keskeny útra fordult, mely a Rue Fleurus felé vezetett. A kertnek ezt a felét, mivel távolabb esett a palotától, és ráadásul a város egy kevésbé forgalmas utcájához csatlakozott, nem is ápolták annyira. Néhány bokor és fa szabályos őserdővé nőtte ki magát, eltakarva bármit és bárkit, aki elrejtőzni kívánt a lombos ágak között.

Már látta az utcasarkot maga előtt, ezért lelassított. A kis út véget ért a kert szélén, de minden kihalt volt. Senki sem várakozott rá. Pedig ez volt az a hely, ahol találkozniuk kellett volna. Megállt, és megfordult, aztán azonnal hátra is lépett, ahogy meglátta a barna kabátos férfit maga előtt. Ravasz rókaképén ocsmány, kapzsi arckifejezéssel vigyorgott a lányra. Nem lehetett megállapítani, pontosan milyen ruhadarabokat is visel a kabátja alatt, mert mindene rongyos és koszos volt, kivéve talán azt a nadrágszerű valamit, ami eltakarta a lábait. Intett a mögötte álló asszonynak, akinek a külsejéről is meg lehetett mondani, hogy hozzá tartozik. Satine nagyot nyelt.

- Szép napot, kisasszony. - szólalt meg a férfi rekedt hangon, esetlenül meghajolva a lány felé. - Miben lehetek a szolgálatára?

- Harminc frankot kérek. - válaszolta Satine, és igyekezett határozottnak tűnni, miközben a szoknyája alatt remegtek a térdei. Nem csoda, hogy azelőtt mindig elkerülte a furcsa párhoz hasonló sötét alakokat. - És ne lássuk egymást soha többé.

- Micsoda fájdalom lenne az nekem. - nevetett a férfi, de aztán megrázta a fejét. - Sajnos csak akkor fizetek, ha tudom, hogy miért.

- Harminc. Egy frankkal sem kevesebb. - ismételte el a lány, nehogy félreértés legyen a dologból, aztán a kendőjéhez nyúlt, és levette a fejéről.

A lemenő nap fényében vörösbarna hajának hullámai úgy szabadultak ki a hosszú ideje tartó rabságból, mint a folyékony bronz. Kissé színpadiasan megrázta a fejét, csak hogy biztosra menjen, és kárörvendően nyugtázta, hogy a férfi szemei önmaguktól követték minden egyes hajszálát.

De nemcsak ezek ketten némultak el a gyönyörűségtől. Enjolras is levegő után kapkodott néhány méterrel odébb egy vaskos fatörzs mögött, ahová elrejtőzött, amikor a két rosszarcú alak megjelent a lány mellett. Képtelen volt levenni Satine-ról a szemét. Most, hogy szó szerint fény derült egy titokra vele kapcsolatban, alig várta, mi lesz a következő, amit sikerül megfejtenie.

- Áll az alku. - nyögte a rókaképű férfi, miközben koszos ujjait a lány csodálatos hajkoronája felé nyújtogatta, aztán türelmetlenül az egyik közeli pad felé mutatott.

- Siessen. - bólintott Satine, és követte kettőjüket a padhoz, melyet teljesen körbevettek az öreg fák és bokrok. Amint eltűntek Enjolras szeme elől, ő azonnal közelebb merészkedett.

A férfi meg az idősebb asszony két oldalról közrevették a lányt, aki a padon ülve összekulcsolta a kezeit, hogy ne remegjenek annyira. A férfi egy kést vett elő.

- Ollója nincs? - kérdezte Satine ijedten.

- Ezzel gyorsabb. - jegyezte meg az asszony, akinek a jelek szerint egyetlen foga sem volt.

Megsimogatta Satine vállát, aki ettől összerázkódott. Inkább a szemét is lehunyta, csak ne lássa, amikor megteszik. Ostoba elővigyázatlanság volt a részéről. Érezte, amikor levágták az első tincset a fejéről, de nem látta, ahogy az asszony a nyaka felé nyúl.

- Hagyják őt békén! - kiáltotta ebben a pillanatban Enjolras, előugorva a bokrok mögül.

Satine szemei felpattantak a férfi hangjára, és halálra sápadt a látványtól. Enjolras kardja megvillant a házak között átsütő utolsó napsugarak fényében, miközben sakkban tartotta a két rongyos alakot. A csavargó egyik kezében ott volt a kés, a másikban az egyetlen levágott hajtincs. A társa meg ide-oda forgatta a fejét, hol a Satine nyakában lógó láncot, hol Enjolras-t bámulva.

- Ugyan már, fiatalúr. Ez egy tisztességes üzlet. Minek is zavarná ezt meg, ugyebár? - és megállás nélkül vigyorogva Satine felé emelte a kését.

- Siess már. Biztosan aranykereszt van a nyakában. - morogta rá a fogatlan vénasszony. - Vágd le és tűnjünk el.

Satine tágra nyílt szemmel nézte Enjolras-t, aki visszanézett rá néhány rövidke másodpercre. Szemeiből azonban gyorsan eltűnt az aggodalom, és átvette a helyét az elszántság. A lány már a tudatától is dühös lett annak, hogy kifejezetten örül, amiért látja őt. Egyetlen pillanat alatt sikerült felmérgesítenie magát amiatt, hogy vállalkozott erre az ostobaságra, pedig tudhatta volna jól, hogy ilyen sötét alakokkal nem bölcs dolog üzletbe belebonyolódni. Azon kívül nyilvános helyet választott a találkozóra, és még azt sem vette észre, miközben idefelé tartott, hogy követik. Ráadásul nem szentelt elég figyelmet Enjolras-nak meg a kíváncsiságának, aki emiatt nemcsak a kudarcának volt tanúja, de annak is, mit rejtegetett idáig. Ez utóbbit valójában nem is bánta annyira. Már épp ideje volt…

- A hölgy meggondolta magát. - közölte Enjolras ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és hozzátette: - Már hívtam a rendőrt.

- Ez nálunk nem szokás. - sopánkodott a férfi kényeskedve, de Enjolras szemeiben olyan vihar kerekedett a sötétkék felhőkkel meg a villámokkal, hogy mégis elhúzódott a lánytól, magával rángatta a vénasszonyt is, és eltűntek a legközelebbi sikátorban.

Satine hosszan kifújta a levegőt, miközben még mindig remegett egy kicsit, aztán észrevette az elhajított hajtincset a földön. Ahogy érte nyúlt, az arcát eltakarták a hajtincsek.

- Ezért nem kapok semmit. - jegyezte meg elkeseredve, és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

- Jobban is megválogathatnád az ismerőseidet. - jegyezte meg Enjolras fagyosan, sértődötten hiányolva némi köszönetet, és sarkon fordulva elindult. Közben a kardja nagyot pendülve csúszott a helyére.

Satine felemelte a fejét, és a keze fejével megtörölte az arcát.

- Várj még… Philippe…

Enjolras kővé dermedt. A világ egyszerűen eltűnt, mintha valaki letörölte volna Isten vásznáról az eget és a földet, de még a levegő nagy részét is elszívta volna. Csupán egy vörös hajú kislány maradt, aki most újra a nevén szólította. Lassan fordult meg, mert attól félt, egyetlen heves mozdulattól tovaszáll az álom. Kapkodni kezdett a levegő után, és ahogy újra oda mert nézni az árnyékba boruló rozoga padra, Satine még mindig ott ült előtte, és zavartan piszkálgatta a haját. Közelebb lépett hozzá, de nem merte kimondani a nevét.

- Te… - nyögte nem túl elegánsan.

- Tessék, Philippe… - nézett vissza rá Satine félve és szipogva.

- Sophia?

És még mielőtt a lány újra kimondhatta volna, hogy tessék, felnevetett, a karjába kapta őt, felemelte a levegőbe, és megpörgette. Aztán két kezébe fogta a lány könnyes arcát, és csak nézte őt, addig ismételgetve a nevét, amíg ki nem fogyott a szuszból. Az igazi nevét…

Sophia, vagyis Satine, mert évek óta már csak így gondolt saját magára, nem tudta, mit is kellene most mondania. Azóta az este óta a kávéházban, amikor először jött rá, kivel is hozta össze újra a sors, néha gondolt már rá, milyen lesz, ha ő is újra emlékezni fog. Remélte, hogy Enjolras örülni fog, mert az emlékezetében egy olyan fiú képét őrizgette, akivel nagyszerű dolog volt együtt lenni. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy más érzések is rabul ejtik majd, ha eljön ez a perc. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy a férfi átölelje őt olyan szorosan, hogy alig kap levegőt. Ennek ellenére még mindig zavarban volt. Csak akkor távozott belőle a feszültség, amikor Enjolras boldogan felnevetett.

- Egyszerűen nem hiszem el! Hihetetlen, hogy lóvá tettél.

- Philippe… - próbálta félbeszakítani a lány, de ő oda sem figyelt.

- Végig itt voltál a közelemben. Mióta vagy Párizsban egyáltalán? Azt hittem, Pontoise-ban maradtál.

- Philippe…

- De nem értem. Miért nem szóltál? Soha nem ismerlek fel, ha nincs a… a hajad…

- Philippe… Kérlek…

A férfi hirtelen elkomolyodott, és most már kérés nélkül is elengedte. Ő pedig kapkodó mozdulattal rendbe szedte a ruháját. Fél szemmel pillantott fel a másikra, aki összefonta a karját, és elsötétülő tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

- Mégis mit kerestél itt, mondd? És ki volt ez a két szörnyeteg?

Satine nem válaszolt. Egyre hevesebb mozdulatokkal próbálta a haját összefogni és visszatuszkolni a kendője alá. Valamiért nem sikerült, pedig még soha nem volt ezzel gondja. Feladta, és visszahuppant a padra. Enjolras közelebb lépett, aztán leült melléje. Satine nem nézett rá, de tudta, hogy erre a kérdésre válaszolnia kell.

- Pénzt akartam szerezni. Kár, hogy nem sikerült.

- Miért van az az érzésem, hogy nem ez az első eset, amikor görbe úton akarsz pénzt szerezni?

- Erre mégis mit kellene válaszolnom? - vágott vissza Satine idegesen.

- Mi lenne, ha mégis megpróbálnál kitalálni valamit?

- Muszáj a kérdésre kérdéssel felelned?

- Ennyire zavar? - dobta vissza a labdát Enjolras még mindig komoly arccal, de a szája sarkában már ott motoszkált egy apró mosoly.

Satine szipogott, és nem tudott most nevetni. Tény, hogy nincs pénze. Lehet ugyan, hogy feleslegesen aggódott Isabelle jó híre miatt, de akkor sincs pénze. Lehajtotta a fejét.

- Sophia… - Enjolras gyengéden megfogta az arcát és maga felé fordította. - Gondolom, Isabelle miatt szántad rá magad, hogy ezt tedd. De biztosan van más megoldás.

- Ugyan már… - legyintette lemondóan. - Most már látom, hogy reménytelen. Az Úr sem akarja, hogy tovább erőltessem ezt a dolgot. Különben téged sem küldött volna ide.

- Magamtól jöttem. - jegyezte meg Enjolras, amitől furcsa érzés töltötte el a lányt. Melegséget érzett, olyasfélét, amit sem Forchet raguja, sem egy pohár konyak nem tudott volna utánozni.

- Követtél? - szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Jól tettem, nem? - mosolygott a férfi. - Nem csak a hajad meg a nyakláncod bánta volna ezt a kalandot, úgy vélem.

Satine azon gondolkozott, megtiltsa-e Enjolras-nak, hogy a régi nevén szólítsa. Ujjai közé fogta a láncot a nyakában, és előhúzta. Valóban ott lógott rajta egy aprócska aranykereszt, mellette pedig a régi, lyukas pénzdarab.

- A pénzem… Nálad van a pénzem… - hajold oda hozzá a férfi meglepetten, és csak az utolsó pillanatban húzódott vissza, amikor a lány arca veszélyes közelségbe került az övéhez.

- A szavamat adtam, Philippe… Emlékszel?

- Igen, Sophia. Emlékszem. De szerintem te már nem.

- Miért mondod ezt?

- Miért választottál másik nevet magadnak?

- Azt hittem, erre már rájöttél… Új élet, új név. Téged sem hív senki a keresztneveden, ha már itt tartunk.

- Az más… - mondta Enjolras teljesen feleslegesen, aztán inkább csendben maradt. Satine elfordult, és elrejtette a ruhájában a láncot. Nagyot sóhajtva összefogta a haját, ezúttal minden különösebb nehézség nélkül, megigazította a kendőjét, aztán felállt a padról.

- Visszamegyek.

- Kár… - Enjolras megfogta a kezét, és a lány kérdő tekintetét látva hozzátette: - Kár a nevedért… Most már arra is emlékszem, hogy mennyire kedveltem Sophia-t…

Satine-nak valahogy kiment a fejéből, hogy hová is indult. Túl nagy volt a kísértés, hogy hagyja magát elvarázsolni a múlt emlékeitől. Ő is emlékezett néhány dologra, és mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, felemelte a kezét. Ahogy azon a nyári napon, félresimított egy göndör tincset Enjolras homlokából. Még látszott a halvány seb, amit ő okozott egy kővel. A férfi nem mozdult. Remélte, hogy ha válaszokat keres, akkor is megkapja őket, ha nem teszi fel a kérdést. Satine a szemébe nézett, de vaknak és süketnek tettette magát. Nem válaszolt. Helyette csak annyit mondott, halkan, szinte csak saját magának:

- Úgy látszik, túl nagy volt az a kő. Megártott a fejednek…

Enjolras hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Miért viselkedik így Satine? Megint viccel, pedig ő komolyan beszélt. Megint lerázza magáról a félelmet és a fájdalmat. És megint úgy tesz néhány gyengéd pillanat után, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Nézte, ahogy a lány reszketve összehúzza magát a növekvő esti árnyékok között, és elindul vissza a kávéházba. Csalódottan követte őt.

x-x

Satine néhány sarokkal odébb felhagyott vele, hogy magában Enjolras-t ostobának bélyegezze, amiért felemleget egy tizenöt évvel ezelőtti gyerekbarátságot, ami olyan régen volt, hogy tán meg sem történt. Ő maga volt az ostoba. Miért is akart hazudni saját magának? Ez még soha senkinél nem működött, hosszú távon legalábbis. Ahogy gyors lépteivel szinte végigsuhant a St. Martin tér felé, a gyomra olyan kicsire zsugorodott, mintha nem is létezne. A város már nem kért a kellemes délutánból, és az estére készülődött. Mindazok, akik igyekeztek minden problémájuk ellenére is a normális kerékvágásban élni az életüket, szedelőzködtek, és eltűntek az utcákról. Mások, akiknek az élete kifordult önmagából, úgy bújtak elő az árnyékból, mint a hiénák a sivatagban, zsákmányra lesve, élőre és holtra egyaránt. Satine megállt egy asszony mellett, aki a földön ülve ringatta beesett szemű gyermekét. Akkor döbbent rá, hogy egy garasa sincs. Arra számított, gazdagon hagyja el a Luxembourg-kertet, és nem hozott magával pénzt. Végül kénytelen volt sajnálkozva otthagyni őket. Megsimogatta a csöppség fejét, és az asszonyra mosolygott, de többet nem tehetett.

Enjolras néhány lépéssel odébb várta meg, hogy a lány tovább induljon. Nála volt pénz, és nem is fukarkodott vele. Halkan az asszony lelkére kötötte, hogy tovább ne kínozza a gyereket és menjenek az utcáról.

Satine érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Valószínűleg egy harmadik szemet növesztett a háta közepére, mert olyan élesen látta maga előtt Enjolras-t, aki kitartóan és udvariasan követte őt, mintha csak a saját két szemével nézte volna. A Musain felé vezető úton végig csak azon gondolkozott, mi lesz ezután. Sajnos az út nem volt elég hosszú ahhoz, hogy meg is tudja válaszolni ezt a kérdést. Hát még úgy, hogy mindeközben az éjszakára készülődő párizsi utcák zajai helyett Enjolras önfeledt nevetése kísértette.

Enjolras hasonló cipőben járva sétált Satine nyomában. Hasonlóban, de nem ugyanabban. Neki is gondot okozott eldönteni, mihez is fogjon most, hogy Sophia… vagyis Satine újra felbukkant. Ám benne feltámadt a lelkifurdalás is, erősebben, mint valaha, amiért hagyta, hogy elvonják a figyelmét az egyetlen fontos dologról az életében: a hazájáról. De nem tehetett róla, amiért nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, mennyire lélegzetállítóan gyönyörű volt a lány a parkban.

x-x

A kávéházban az este közeledtével sem csökkent a zsúfoltság, ezért Satine külön hálás volt. Úgy jutott fel a szobájába, hogy senki nem állította meg, sőt, valószínűleg észre sem vették, hogy visszajött. Enjolras-nak az is elég volt, hogy kihúzta magát, néhány határozott pillantással megnyugtatta a barátait, hogy minden rendben, aztán ingujjra vetkőzött, és egy pohár bort rendelt magának.

Courfeyrac odaült melléje, és koccintásra emelte a poharát.

- Hosszú nap volt, nem igaz?

- És még nincs vége! - sóhajtott egy hosszú korty után.

- Ezt mondd Grantaire-nek. Ma este épp a rossz hangulatú oldalát vette elő. Szíve hölgye nehezen viselte a kihívásokat, és időnek előtte távozott.

- Miféle kihívásokat? Grantaire talán nem kényeztette eléggé?

- Ó, de igen. Csak hát közben úgy gondolta, máshol is szerencsét próbál. Ezt a kihívást nem kívánta a hölgy tovább elviselni.

- Szegény Grantaire… Már megint két szék között a pad alá esett.

Ennél tovább már egyikük sem bírta ki nevetés nélkül. Enjolras vigyorogva a borba kortyolt, aztán a barátjára pillantott.

- Majd beszélek vele. De most halljam, mik a hírek.

Courfeyrac még mosolygott, de a szeme már komollyá sötétedett az árnyékoktól.

- Máshol is rossz a hangulat. A tavaszt csak a gazdagok élvezik. Még mindig sok a kolerás beteg, bár egyre többen vannak, akik kigyógyulnak belőle. De kevés és drága az ennivaló, és munka sincs elég mindenkinek.

- És mit tesznek az emberek? - kérdezte Enjolras még halkabban. - Panaszkodnak, mint mindig, vagy gondolkoznak is végre?

- Hallottam néhány megjegyzést arról, hogy újra meg kellene próbálni. De ezek a hangok nem elég erősek. Arról senki sem beszélt, hogy mit tenne, ha…

- Sss… - figyelmeztette Enjolras, és fejével alig láthatóan a másik háta mögé intett. - Bejött néhány katonatiszt. Igyunk Grantaire legújabb örök szerelmére! - tette hozzá hangosabban.

- A szerelemre! - ürítette ki a poharát Courfeyrac is, aztán ahogy elmúlt a veszély, kutató pillantással méregetni kezdte Enjolras-t. - És te? Merre jártál?

- Vigyáztam valakire.

- Tessék? Mi vagy te, a három testőr?

- Ahhoz kevés lennék egyedül, nem gondolod? - nevetett újra Enjolras. - Na jó, figyelj. Adj nekem két frankot, rendben?

- Minek az neked? Folyton tele a zsebed.

- Ne akadékoskodj. És a kalapod is kell. Elintézem Joly-nak azt a gyors esküvőt.

Courfeyrac szürke kalapjával Enjolras néhány perc alatt körbejárt a kollégisták között, és összeszedte a barátoktól a szükséges összeget. Amikor a saját két frankját is beledobta, elégedetten megrázta a fejfedőt.

- Nem is volt olyan nehéz… - mormolta, és megkereste Joly-t.

x-x

Satine ollóval a kezében ácsorgott a tükör előtt. Ide-oda forgatta a fejét, és azon tanakodott, belevágjon-e egyáltalán a hajába, vagy hagyja az egészet a csudába. Az a gazember szerencsére kontár volt a javából; a tincsnek csak a felét vágta le, és ráadásul oldalról, ahol annyira nem is volt feltűnő. A saját szemébe nézett a tükörben, aztán felnevetett.

- Te ostoba… - veszekedett magában. - Hiszen úgysem fog látszani…

Halványan felmerült benne egy gondolat, hogy azt a tincset a Luxembourg-kertben hagyta, aztán meg is feledkezett az egészről. A kendője után nyúlt, és a konyhába indult.

- Jó, hogy jössz. Azt hittem, már le is mondhatok rólad. - morogta köszönés helyett Forchet kedvesen, és egy tálcányi tiszta poharat nyomott a kezébe. - Siess. Valamit megint ünnepelnek, és megállás nélkül isznak.

Satine kénytelen volt menetiránynak háttal átverekedni magát az ajtón, így csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre a két kollégistát a túloldalon. Enjolras szó nélkül kivette a tálcát a kezéből, Joly pedig rögtön kezet is csókolt neki.

- Satine… Soha nem tudom meghálálni a jóságodat. Isabelle annyira boldog lesz…

- Mit… miért is mondasz nekem köszönetet? - kérdezte a lány zavartan. Semmit sem értett. Egyik férfiról a másikra nézett, de azok ketten csak vigyorogtak.

- Joly azt akarja mondani, hogy nélküled biztosan megőszült volna, mire eljön az esküvője napja. Így viszont épp csak arra lesz ideje, hogy megfelelő öltözéket szerezzen magának, mielőtt jövő vasárnap belép a földi mennyország kapuján. - magyarázta Enjolras.

Satine értetlenül bámulta a szürke, pénzzel teli kalapot, aztán meg a két cimborát.

- De én nem… - kezdte újra, de Enjolras a szavába vágott.

- Azt hiszem, erre innunk kell. - mondta a lánynak, és egy poharat nyomott a kezébe.

- De hol van Isabelle? Azt hittem, veled jön vissza, Joly.

- Így is volt, de aztán Madame Forchet átvitte a szomszédba valami varrónőhöz. Tudod, a ruha miatt. - válaszolta a fiatalember, aztán egy udvarias főhajtással otthagyta őket, hogy elvigye a pénzt az atyának. Most már minden perce drága volt.

Satine jobb híján elfogadta a pohár bort, végignézte, ahogy Joly elmegy, de aztán hirtelen úgy érezte, le kell ülnie.

- Jól vagy? - lépett oda hozzá azonnal Enjolras. - Sápadtnak tűnsz.

- Jól vagyok… Jól vagyok, hallod? - ismételte meg idegesen, amikor észrevette, hogy a férfi érdeklődése további kíváncsi tekinteteket vonzott feléjük.

- Haragszol.

- Én csak… - próbálta Satine kimagyarázni magát, de ahogy körbenézett, a feléjük forduló arcok látványától még inkább zavarba jött. - Jobb, ha megyek.

Hiába akart azonban felállni, Enjolras eléje lépve elállta az útját. Félrehajtott fejjel nézte a lányt, aztán lerakta a poharát, és karba tett kézzel a mellettük álló asztalnak dőlt.

- Haragszol. Tudom, hogy le akartad aratni az utolsó babérokat is. Megmentetted az életét, a becsületét, és még a házasságát is te akartad elsimítani. Nem sok ez egy kicsit a dicsőségből?

Satine a széken ülve felnézett rá. Enjolras, aki a kabátja után időközben már a szoros nyaksálnak is búcsút mondott, kigombolt hófehér ingében egészen zabolátlan külsőt mutatott. Satine azt gyanította, talán az érzelmei diktálják, mikor hogy öltözködjön. Bizonyára ezért imádta annyira a vörös és kék ruhadarabokat is. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatokat, melyek túlságosan behatóan foglalkoztak azzal, mit visel és mit nem Enjolras. Azt azonban nem igazán értette, miért viselkedik vele a férfi egyre elutasítóbban. A szavai mögül kihallatszott valami furcsa, idegen szólam. Olyan szemrehányásféle. Neki viszont eszében sem volt hagyni magát. Rajta ugyan ne kérjen számon senki semmit.

- Majd éppen te mondod meg nekem, hogy mit tehetek és mit nem? - sziszegett rá dühösen. - Te, aki másra sem vágyik, mint hogy felforgassa a várost, és a zászlót lobogtatva játssza a dicsőséges hadvezért?

- Nevetséges vagy. - egyenesedett ki Enjolras a lány szavait hallva, aki erre felugrott a székről.

- Mondd, hogy nem igaz. Azt hiszed, nem tudom, miről pusmogtok estéről estére odafent? Az biztos, hogy nem a lányokról.

Enjolras szemei tágra nyíltak, és néhány másodpercig azt sem tudta, mivel vágjon vissza. Azt mégsem mondhatta, hogy Satine érzékeny pontra tapintott. Akkor sem, ha igaza volt. A lány összefont karral és villámló tekintettel várta a válaszát, miközben a szája sarkában egy apró, kárörvendő mosoly volt születőben. Csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt, hogy az arcába vághassa, bizony veszített.

- Elvakít a büszkeséged. - suttogta végül, és egyre közelebb lépett hozzá, még mosolyogni is megpróbált, hogy félrevezesse az őket bámuló vendégeket. - Azt hajtogatod, hogy gyűlölöd a halál és a szenvedést. De közben fogalmad sincs az életről, vagy arról, hogy valójában mennyit ér.

- Én legalább az életet választom, ellentétben veled. - préselte ki Satine a fogai között a szavakat olyan halkan, ahogy csak bírta.

Legszívesebben kiabált volna a férfival, bár azt még nem döntötte el, hogy azért, mert hiúnak tartotta, vagy azért, mert ennyire kiismerte őt. De nem akart botrányt. Amióta itt élt a kávéházban, ő maga volt a megtestesült nyugalom. Csendben maradt, közben remegett a visszafojtott idegességtől.

Enjolras mélyeket lélegzett. Szemei megint sötétkékké változtak, mint mindig, ha valaki kihozta a sodrából. Ő sem szólt, és Satine azon gondolkozott, vajon folytatja-e a veszekedést, vagy inkább faképnél hagyja őt. A férfi egyiket sem tette. Feléje nyújtotta a karját, és miközben Satine levegőt venni sem mert, levette a lány fejéről a kendőt.

- Éljen a szabadság. - suttogta szokásos gúnyos mosolyával, és hátrébb húzódott.

Satine egyszerre csak ott találta magát a terem közepén, kipirult arccal, és a közszemlére tett frizurájával. Miközben a vendégek közelebb jöttek hozzá, hogy megnézzék maguknak, Enjolras eltűnt az emeleten. A lány kénytelen volt bezsebelni a dicséreteket meg az elismerő pillantásokat a gyönyörű haja miatt. Közben válogatott kínzásokat talált ki Enjolras számára, aki egy röpke délután alatt elintézte, hogy elbizonytalanodjon, és kicsússzon a kezéből az irányítás.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle és Madame Forchet csak nagyon későn jöttek vissza, amikor szinte már mindenki elment. Csodálkozó pillantásokat vetettek Satine szabadon hagyott hajfürtjeire, de mindketten határozottan állították, hogy így sokkal csinosabb.

- Csak arra vigyázz, hogy elkerüld az öreg főztjét. Megőrül, ha hajszálat talál a raguban. - nevetett az asszony.

- Igyekszem, Madame Forchet. És milyen volt a ruhapróba?

- Ez az asszony egy kincs. - lelkendezett Isabelle. - Képzeld, Joly benézett a varrónőhöz, és csodálatos dolgot mesélt. Már a jövő héten összeházasodhatunk! Bele fogok őrülni a boldogságba.

Könnyes szemmel Satine nyakába borult. Ő Madame Forchet-ra pillantott, aki összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá. Jobbnak látta, ha gyorsan nemet int, és sajnálkozó tekintettel megvonja a vállát. Most az egyszer tényleg nem az ő keze volt a dologban.

- Annyira kíváncsi vagyok a ruhádra, Isabelle. - tolta el végül magától a barátnőjét.

- Én meg a tiedre, Satine. - felelte a lány titokzatosan.

- Az enyémre? Ugyan miért…

- Ha megteszed a kedvemért, és a koszorúslányom leszel, neked is új ruha kell.

Satine először nem is találta a szavakat, aztán kifakadt:

- Micsoda? Isabelle, ez őrültség. Nincs pénzem egy olyan ruhára. És különben is, ki vagyok én, hogy…

- Túl sokat gondolkozol. - vágott a szavába a menyasszony. - Ez a legkevesebb azok után, amit értem tettél. A pénz miatt meg ne aggódj. Joly ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ezt a két ruhát ő fizesse.

- Na mi lesz már, te hálátlan? - bökte meg hátulról Madame Forchet. - Gyorsan mondj igent, mielőtt én teszem meg. Pedig öreg is, csúnya is vagyok koszorúslánynak.

Satine bizonytalanul bólintott.

- Rendben… Ahogy akarod… És kik lesznek a tanúk?

- Az enyém te leszel, természetesen. Gondolom, Joly majd választ egyet a rengeteg barátja közül az egyetemről.

Satine bólintott, aztán elnyomott egy ásítást.

- Nagyszerű nap volt, Isabelle. De azért jó lenne már, ha vége lenne, nem gondolod?

Madame Forchet egyetértett, és távozott is azon nyomban. A két lány nyugovóra tért, ám az ágyban fekve egészen addig beszélgettek a közelgő esküvőről, amíg a gyertya csonkig nem égett.

- x - x -

Felelőtlenség lenne azt állítani, hogy a kollégiumban nem volt divat holmi piaci kofák módjára pletykálkodni. Hiszen ez Párizs volt, na meg a Sorbonne, ahol a fiatal kollégista urak számára csak egy dolog volt fontosabb a tanulásnál: kalandjaik a szebbik nemmel. Joly esete nem lett volna akkora szenzáció, ha nincs a gyors esküvő. Szerencse, hogy a sokat hangoztatott ok a járvány miatti elutazásról mindenkit kielégített, legalább ez miatt nem zargatták a vőlegényt. Joly térdig járta a lábát, de elintézte, hogy külön vizsgázhasson, és elengedjék jövendőbelijével a vidéki útra. Persze az összes érintett professzor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy az első sorban ülhessen a templomban. Felbujtotta Grantaire-t, hogy segítsen neki az esküvői ruhát kiválasztani. Legyen olcsó és elegáns. Eltekintve a templomi eskütételtől nem akart volna túl nagy felhajtást, hiszen miután megírta a szüleinek az örömteli hírt, ők ragaszkodtak a nagyszabású lakodalomhoz otthon Romilly-ban. Ami a párizsi eskövőt illeti, abban nem volt választása. Ezen nem volt persze semmi csodálkoznivaló, már ha valaki közelebbről ismerte Monsigneur Forchet-t a Musain kávéházból. De Joly rendes fiú volt, és rábólintott mindenre, amit az öreg mondott a lakodalommal kapcsolatban. Még arra is, hogy a ragu is része legyen a menünek.

Enjolras-t kezdetben az a veszély fenyegette, hogy megorrol, amiért a kelleténél nagyobb figyelmet kap Joly, és vele együtt legközelebbi barátai, vagyis ő maga is. Néhány titkos csatornán keresztül ugyanis híreket kapott. Az általános elégedetlenség közepette napról napra többen voltak azok, akik hozzá hasonlóan alig várták, hogy az utcára vonulva hangot adhassanak a követeléseiknek, és elvezessék Párizs, és vele együtt egész Franciaország népét egy új, szabad, boldog világba. Amikor arra került a sor, hogy találkozót szervezzen velük, már rájött, hogy alkalmasabb időt nem is találhatott volna. Onnantól kezdve a sutba dobta a tankönyveit, és csak aludni járt haza. Az esküvői előkészületek remek kifogást jelentettek a számára, hogy miért is járja keresztül-kasul a várost, és találkozik a legkülönbözőbb emberekkel. Hiszen ő csak az esküvőről értesítette az ismerőseit. Ó, az esküvői meghívóba rejtett üzeneten más helyszín és időpont szerepelt? Talán csak nyomdai hiba volt. Mindazonáltal alig várta már, hogy Grantaire szobájában összedughassa a fejét Courfeyrac és Combeferre barátjával és előadja nekik egy a közeljövőben bekövetkező, régen várt esemény lehetőségét. Természetesen egy utcai tüntetésről beszélt, és nem az esküvőről.

Az idő egyébiránt igencsak szeszélyes lehangoló volt ezekben a napokban, tekintettel a beköszöntő áprilisra. Isabelle, aki naponta eljárt Ducasse atyához, hogy az felkészítse őt a házasságra, külön imákat mondott a szép vasárnapi időért. Az eső azonban nemcsak őt, de sem Gacroche-t, sem a barátait nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy munka reményében folyamatosan a kollégisták szolgálatára álljanak. Eponine sem maradt távol a kávéháztól, aki - és ezt senkinek sem mondta el -, részeges és gazember apjától igyekezett megszabadulni. Satine nem bírt magával, és nekiállt győzködni Forchet-t, hogy adjanak a lánynak apróbb-cseprőbb munkákat, ha már Isabelle amúgy is teljes szabadságot kapott. Ám a szakácsnak valamilyen okból elment a kedve a további jótékonykodástól, és kerek-perec kijelentette, nem hajlandó több felnőtt korú nőszemélyt a szárnyai alá venni. Satine nem merte sem Gavroche-t, sem a lányt faggatni, de annyit sikerült megtudnia, hogy a testvéreknek éltek a szülei, de miután egy vidéki városból sietve kellett eltávozniuk, Párizsban már csak görbe úton tudtak megélni. Mindezek ellenére szívesen beszélgetett Eponine-nal, és ha Forchet másfelé nézett, igénybe vette a segítségét egy tál ételért cserébe. Ám amíg Gavroche arca a kollégisták és a kávéház pártfogásában már egészen kikerekedett, a nővére ugyanolyan karcsú és beesett arcú maradt, mint volt. Szomorú, árnyékos szemei azt sugallták, hogy rosszul és keveset aludt.

Eponine egyedül akkor látszott kivirulni, ha Marius megjelent. Satine titokban figyelte őt, és biztos volt benne, hogy a lány a kollégium környékén leselkedett, vagy az utcán követte a fiatalembert, mert ha Marius beugrott a kávéházba, Eponine már a közelben várakozott. Beszélgettek, nevettek is néha, ám az ártatlannak tűnő ismeretség mögött Satine már látta a tragédiát. Azt, hogy Eponine reménytelenül szerelmes, Marius pedig vak, ráadásul valószínűleg másról álmodik. Felmerült benne, hogy valamelyiküket fel kellene világosítania, de aztán meggondolta magát. Nem volt szíve megölni a reményt.

- x - x -

Satine felkészült rá, hogy nagyon elfoglalt lesz az elkövetkező néhány napban. Ez azonban csupán enyhe kifejezése volt annak a bolondokházának, amivé a Musain vált egy hétre.

Nem okozott különösebb meglepetést a kávéházban Forchet közleménye, miszerint senki sem szólhat bele abba, hogyan szervezi meg a lakodalmat. Arra azonban valószínűleg nem számított az öreg, hogy szót is fogadnak neki, és egyedül hagyják a szervezés minden gondjával-bajával. A hét közepére ősz és ritkás haja úgy nézett ki, mint egy rosszul megépített és szétázott galambfészek, arca nyúzott volt, és valaki azt is meghallotta, ahogy a kispárnája után sóhajtozik. Akkor, és csakis akkor végre hajlandó volt szóba állni a feleségével meg Satine-nal, és hagyta, hogy segítsenek neki. A két nő azonnali hatállyal megbízta Jean-t, hogy szerezzenek be Gavroche segítségével minden élelmiszert a lehető legjobb helyről, és persze a legolcsóbban. Az édességek ügyében Combeferre nagybátyjára bizton számíthattak, arra nem is vesztegettek sok időt. Az innivalóval meg azért nem kellett foglakozniuk, mert azt Forchet még álmában, fél kézzel és bekötött szemmel is képes volt elintézni.

Az öreg talán ott számította el magát egyedül, hogy megfeledkezett róla: a Musain nem zárhat be csak azért, mert a következő hétvégén lakodalmat rendeznek ott. A vendégeket nem érdekelte, mi folyik a konyhaajtó mögött, és csak olyankor maradtak távol, amikor az áprilisi eső úgy istenigazából szakadni kezdett. Satine megnyugtatta az öreget, ha mindig tele tálcát és tiszta poharakat nyomnak a kezébe a konyhában, ő a többiről ő majd gondoskodik. Forchet kivételesen morgolódás nélkül rábólintott.

A vendégsereg hamar megtanulta, milyen jó is az, amikor a nyirkos és hideg külvilágot hátrahagyva a kávéházban meghitt, gyertyafényes, száraz és meleg menedék várja őket. Egy hely, ahol egy vörös hajú lány a királynő, aki meghallgat és kiszolgál mindenkit, nem panaszkodik még éjfél után sem, megjelenik az itallal és eltűnik olyan gyorsan, mintha csak álomkép lenne.

Satine valóban úgy tűrt, ahogy még sohasem, és azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy csupán egy hétről van szó. Aztán majd úgyis kialussza magát. Ha nem dőlt volna minden este öntudatlanul az ágyába, és visszaemlékszik arra, mit álmodott, talán nem lepődött volna meg, hogy még akkor is kávéscsészék és üres boros palackok táncoltak az orra előtt. Ahogy oly sokan a párizsiak közül, az emeleti társaság is lassan második otthonának tekintette a helyet. A kollégisták szinte csak aludni, no meg az óráik miatt hagyták el a kávéházat, és különféle okokra hivatkozva - eső, szél, sötétség, hideg, túl korán vagy túl késő van - minden idejüket ott töltötték. Mostanra Satine mindegyiküket névről ismerte. Rendeltek és fizettek a fiúk, aztán csak elvették a lány kezéből a tálcát, szétosztották a tartalmát, és már mehetett is. Nem fukarkodtak a köszönő szavakkal meg a bókokkal sem, de időnként mégis levegőnek nézték, ami Satine-nak, ki tudja miért, annál inkább rosszul esett.

Az este kissé felhős volt és esőszagú. Amikor a földszint elcsendesedett és kiürült, Satine engedélyezett magának egy könnyű vacsorát, aztán felvitte az utolsó kör kávét. Kilenc is bőven elmúlt, és ő szinte percenként ásított egyet. De már észre sem vette. Felment a lépcsőn, letette a tálcát, gépies mozdulatokkal teletöltötte a csészéket, aztán leült a legközelebbi székre, és az asztalra könyökölt. Beletúrt a hajába, mert még mindig nem szokta meg, hogy nem takarja kendő a fejét. Ami azt illeti, a kendőt azóta sem találta meg, hogy Enjolras elvette tőle. Elnyomott egy újabb ásítást, és félrehajtott fejjel hallgatta Grantaire-t, aki épp valami érzelgős nótát fabrikált egyik cimborájával. Az elfogyasztott tetemes bor mennyisége szerencsére nem ártott meg a férfi kellemes hangjának, így senki sem hurrogta le, amíg a viszonzatlan szerelemről dalolt. Valaki a lány elé tolt egy kávéscsészét, és ő oda sem pillantva maga elé húzta. Két kezébe fogta, és csak élvezte, ahogy a forróság az ujjaiba áramlik. A teremben kártyázó és beszélgető diákok duruzsolása úgy hatott rá, mint valami altató. Ha nincs a keze ügyében a kávé, talán ott helyben, az asztal tetején elaludt volna. Nagy levegőt vett, és belekortyolt.

- Te jó ég, ez tűz forró! - jajdult fel fájdalmasan, és a szájához kapott. Megégette a nyelvét, de legalább felébredt.

Magához tért, és ahogy eszébe jutott, hol is van, zavarba is jött. Felpillantva Grantaire vigyorgó arcát látta maga előtt.

- Csak jót akartam… - mentegetőzött nehezen mozgó nyelvvel a férfi, mire Satine megrázta a fejét.

- Észre sem vettem, hogy már nem énekelsz… - jegyezte meg halkan, aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy megigya a forró kávét.

- Akkor te vagy az egyetlen, akinek hiányzik a dalom.

- Nekem is tetszett. - csatlakozott hozzájuk a kis Gavroche. Satine már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megszidja, amiért még mindig itt van, de a fiú már el is vette előle a tálcát. - Összeszedem a csészéket, rendben?

A lány nem tiltakozott. A kezébe rejtett egy újabb ásítást, miközben felállt, hogy visszamenjen a földszintre. Egy hang, mely a nevén szólította, mégis megállásra kényszerítette.

- Tessék? - fordult meg, és körbenézett. Combeferre egyenesedett fel az egyik asztalnál, ami a terem távolabbi sarkánál állt, messze a lépcsőtől, közel a kandallóhoz. A kollégista kigombolt ingben, kipirult arccal állt, mint a legtöbben ebben az órában, de tiszta tekintettel nézett a lányra, és egy könnyed bólintással az asztalukra mutatott.

- A véleményedet szeretnénk kérni. - ismételte meg a kérését, mert a lány minden jel szerint nem hallotta az előbb.

Satine ugyan semmit sem értett, de ha már ilyen udvariasan megkérték rá, odasétált az asztalhoz, és leült a székre, amit Combeferre átengedett neki.

- A véleményemet? Mégis miről? - nézett végig a többieken.

Előtte ott ültek az ABC Társaság leglelkesebb és legelhivatottabb tagjai. Köszönhetően a különleges napoknak először azt hitte, hogy Courfeyrac, Marius, Bossuet, meg Combeferre valami teljesen érdektelen ügyben kérik ki a véleményét, az esküvővel kapcsolatban, például hogy Joly tűzzön-e virágot a ruhájára, és vajon rózsa vagy inkább liliom legyen. Csak amikor Enjolras szemébe nézett, akkor jött rá, hogy mégiscsak másról lehet itt szó, nem az esküvőről.

- Enjolras barátunk azt javasolta, kérdezzünk meg téged is arról, szerinted mikor éreznék magukat a nők valóban szabadnak.

Satine örült neki, hogy már ül, így csak az arcára ült ki a döbbenet. Nemcsak az lepte meg, hogy korábbi, nem túl kedves megjegyzései ellenére a kollégisták bevonják őt a társalgásba, hanem az is, hogy Enjolras maga dobta oda ezt az ötletet a többieknek. A kollégisták mind őt nézték, és közben várakozó arccal szopogatták az innivalójukat. Látszott rajtuk, hogy ellentétben a szívfájdalommal küzdő Grantaire-rel ők nagyjából még józanok. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, fáradt sóhajjal a kandallóban égő tűzbe nézett, aztán halkan beszélni kezdett:

- Mi a szabadság? Vajon szabad-e az a nő, aki dolgozhat bármelyik párizsi gyárban, de nem kap elegendő bért ahhoz, hogy megélhessen belőle? Aki a város bármelyik kútját használhatja, de mégis inkább szomjazik, nehogy a rossz víztől kolerát kapjon? Aki pár garasért bérkocsiba ülhet, de mégsem teszi, nehogy kirabolják? Aki szép ruhát varrhat magának, de inkább rongyosan jár, nehogy a rendőr azzal gyanúsítsa meg, hogy lopta? Aki gyermeket szülhet a világra, de attól kell rettegnie, hogy a karjaiban fog éhen halni?

Elhallgatott, mert miközben beszélt, a férfiak kezében megállt a pohár, és egyszerre csak mind leesett állal bámultak rá. Máris megbánta, amit mondott, pedig nem is jött a szájára minden gondolat, ami felmerült benne. Combeferre azonban közelebb hajolva rámosolygott, és aztán körbemutatott:

- Tessék. Igazam volt. Pontosan erről beszéltem.

Satine zavartan fészkelődni kezdett a székén. Mégis mi a csoda történik itt? Nagyon is úgy tűnt, hogy egészen idáig róla beszéltek a háta mögött, és ez nagyon idegesítette. Megrohanta egy érzés, hogy mindjárt kigúnyolják, de amikor megmozdult, hogy felálljon, a kollégista óvatosan a karjára tette a kezét.

- Ne, kérlek, félre ne érts. Pontosan azt mondtad, amire számítottunk. És amivel egyet is kell értenünk. – Combeferre felállt, és hevesen magyarázni kezdett. - Mondtam már nektek, fiúk, hogy nem feledkezhetünk meg a nőkről. Az emberek elszánhatják magukat bármire, megfogadhatják, hogy kitartanak a végsőkig, de minden férfi mögött asszonyok állnak, akiknek kétszeres terhet kell viselniük. A sajátjukat és a szeretteikét is. Az asszonyoknak kell majd együtt élniük a tudattal, hogy a férfiak eldobták az életüket és elhagyták őket a forradalom kedvéért. Én csak azt mondom, legyünk körültekintőek.

Satine megnyugodva hátradőlt a székében. Ennek a beszélgetésnek most már ő is hallani akarta a végét. Karba tette a kezét, és elégedett nyugalommal Enjolras-ra nézett. Ahogy a többiek is mind, akik már éppen elég párbajt láttak ahhoz, hogy messziről kiszagolják, ha kilátás van egy újabb összecsapásra. Ők is Enjolras véleményét akarták hallani. Ő ugyanis az utóbbi néhány titkos találkozón folyton arról beszélt, hogy ha eljön a megfelelő idő, akkor csak egy határozott, fegyveres felkelés mutathat akkora erőt a hatalom embereinek, amivel félresöpörhetik az egész jelenlegi rendszert. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy a szép szavak ideje lejárt, és csak a harcban megtisztult lapokra lehet szebb jövőt írni.

- Combeferre, a józanságod most sem hagyott el. - emelte jelképes köszöntőre a poharát Enjolras, ahogy barátja a szónoklata végére ért. - Képes vagy minket meggyőzni arról, hogy a világ legszebb színe a szürke, mivel semmi sem csupán fehér vagy tisztán fekete.

Marius hirtelen felnevetett. Nagyon furcsán néztek rá a többiek, és bár először megpróbálta elrejteni a jókedvét, csak nem bírt magával és végül be kellett vallania a társaságnak, mi késztette ilyen vidámságra.

- Az a helyzet… szóval… szerintem Enjolras-t soha az életben nem fogja tudni meggyőzni Combeferre.

- Na és miért nem? - érdeklődött Bossuet, aki egy kihűlt pipa szárát rágicsálta ivás helyett.

Marius alig bírta végigmondani a mondatot, mert újra elfogta a nevethetnék. Azért megpróbálta:

- Azért… mert… Enjolras… csak a kéket meg a vöröset bírja elviselni!

Satine elpirult zavarában, és megint a tűz felé fordult, ahogy hangosan kacagni kezdett az egész asztaltársaság, a tréfa címzettjét kivéve persze. Enjolras elmosolyodott ugyan, de ahogy elmerült a gondolataiban, úgy sötétedett el a tekintete és lett az arca komorabb.

- Ne félj, cimbora… - csapta őt hátba Marius, de nem azért, hogy aztán bocsánatot kérjen. - Nem mondom el senkinek! - és úgy kacagott, hogy még a könnye is kicsordult.

- Hagyjátok abba! - kiáltott fel Satine olyan hangon, hogy attól mindenki elnémult. Ebből tudta, hogy rossz ötlet volt közbeszólni, és újra elvörösödött, egészen a ruhája szegélyéig.

Most a férfiakon volt a sor, hogy zavarba jöjjenek. Nem tudtak olyan okot, amiért a lánynak ilyen határozottan a barátjuk védelmére kellett volna kelnie egy ártatlan tréfa miatt. Az egyikről a másikra néztek, de nem tudták hirtelenjében, mit is kellene mondaniuk. Enjolras maga volt az, aki véget vetett a kínos hallgatásnak, méghozzá úgy, hogy egyúttal elkerülje a további kényelmetlen megjegyzéseket.

- Ha már itt tartunk, remélem, egyikőtök sem felejtette el, hogy Joly kérésére kéket fogunk viselni az esküvőn.

A kollégisták nem győztek bólogatni meg helyeselni, aztán meg gyorsan inni egyet, kihasználva, hogy nem történt sértődés, és sikerült témát váltani. Satine meg úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne, és a tűz lángjai lennének a legfontosabbak a világon.

A csendben meghallották, hogy reccsen a lépcső, és Eponine karcsú alakja jelent meg a feljáróban. Marius azonnal felugrott az asztaltól, és odasietett hozzá.

- Megtaláltad? - kérdezte tőle, a lány pedig bólintott.

Satine szíve belesajdult a szomorúságba, ami Eponine tekintetéből áradt. Az érzés csak erősödött attól, hogy tudta, Marius nem látta és nem is értette ezt a pillantást. Amikor azok ketten távoztak, kihasználta az alkalmat, mormogott valamit a konyháról, és gyorsan eltűnt a lépcső felé.

- x - x -

Odakint hirtelen kezdett el szakadni az eső. A cseppek hangosan kopogni kezdtek a tetőcserepeken, és néhány perc leforgása alatt mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett. A Musain kiürült, és Satine elindult, hogy végigjárja a földszinti asztalokat, és eloltsa a gyertyákat. Most már meg sem próbálta tartani magát, és mivel azt hitte, egyedül van, csak vonszolta magát fáradtan ide-oda, miközben egy gyerekeknek való altatódalt dúdolgatott. Lassuló mozdulataival igyekezett nagyjából rendet tenni, de alig figyelt oda, és csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre, hogy Enjolras a falat támasztja az emeletre vezető ajtó közelében. Megállt, de nem szólt semmit. A férfi is inkább a még égő gyertyák fényeit figyelte. Talán egymás szívdobbanását is meghallották volna, ha jobban figyelnek. Mindketten összerezzentek, amikor Forchet rontott be a konyhaajtón keresztül, minden jel szerint azért, hogy ellenőrizze, nem lopták-e el a feje fölül a kávéházat.

- Ja, csak ti vagytok? Látom, mindenki elment. - jegyezte meg sokkal nyugodtabban, amikor észrevette a két magányos alakot a félhomályban. - Akkor nem is zavarok.

Satine és Enjolras egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket a döbbenettől, és néztek pontosan egymás szemébe. Satine gyorsan elfordult, Enjolras pedig megköszörülte a torkát. Muszáj volt beszélnie, muszáj volt meggyőznie magát, hogy oka van, amiért maradt.

- Sophia… - kezdte, aztán rögtön ki is javította magát: - Vagyis…. Satine…

A lány bólintott, és minden figyelmét az egyik asztalra fordította.

- Mi volt az, amit odafent nem akartál elmondani?

- Mire gondolsz? Mit nem mondtam el?

- Azt hittem, a következő, amit megemlítesz majd, az a szív szabadsága. Miért nem beszéltél erről?

Satine megállt az asztal mellett, a törlőrongyot az asztalra ejtette és Enjolras felé fordult.

- Mondd csak… Miért nem kérdezted meg ezt akkor?

- Nem tudom…

- Nos, én meg azt nem tudom, miért vagy erre olyan kíváncsi. Nekem nem úgy tűnik, mintha az érzelmek beleférnének a nagyszabású terveidbe. Kivéve a szenvedélyes hazaszeretetet.

- Kíváncsi vagyok rá, mit gondolsz. Talán baj?

- Rendben. - sóhajtott a lány, és félresimított egy tincset az arcából. - Íme a költői kérdés: Szabad-e az, aki szerethetne, de nem teszi, mert attól fél, hogy elhagyják és magányosan kénytelen leélni az életét?

- Ez minden?

- Igen.

Satine elfordult, és megpróbálta visszatuszkolni magába a kitörni készülő sóhajt. Miért is várt választ? Ideje volt véget vetni ennek a beszélgetésnek. Felkapta a törlőrongyot, és elindult egy másik asztal felé, de Enjolras elállta az útját, és még a rongyot is kivette a kezéből.

Az esőcseppek hangját kivéve minden csendes volt. Nem bírta tovább elviselni a ki nem mondott szavak feszültségét. Elfordult, ha már elmenekülni nem tudott.

- Mit akarsz még?

Enjolras képtelen volt válaszolni. Satine olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy akkor is egymáshoz értek, ha nem akarta. A saját józanságát akarta próbára tenni, amikor nem ment haza a többiekkel, mégis egyre inkább a lányról szólt itt minden. Hogy mit akart? Szégyellte bevallani, hogy ő sem tudja. Hónapok óta minden ébren töltött pillanatban azon törte a fejét, hogyan lehet képes ő, Enjolras megváltoztatni a világ forgását. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy az a távoli, gyönyörű új világ, amiről álmodik, neki is megadatik majd. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy a saját boldogságáért is harcolhatna. Pedig milyen egyszerű lett volna egy kicsit közelebb hajolni, és megadni magát, csak úgy, harc nélkül.

Satine hirtelen odafordította a fejét, és mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna, azt mondta:

- Marius megtalálta az angyalt, akit már oly régóta keresett.

Enjolras egy teljes lépést tett hátrafelé a meglepetéstől.

- Tessék?

- Láttad Eponine-t, nem? Azért jött, hogy megmutassa neki, hol lakik az a lány. De tudom, hogy mitől félsz. Azt hiszed, Marius ugyanúgy elveszett a számodra, mint Joly. Még egy katonával kevesebb, hogy megnyerd a háborúdat.

- Ez nem az én háborúm, Satine! - csattant fel Enjolras sértődötten, amiért ezzel gyanúsította meg a lány. - Ez a nép nem élhet így tovább. Egy új világért harcolunk mindannyian. Egy szebb jövőért. Azért hogy jobb legyen mindenkinek.

Satine felsóhajtott, és odébb sétált. Kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy beengedje az éjszakai eső illatát.

- Te mitől félsz? - szólalt meg mögötte Enjolras egészen közelről.

Vagyis utána jött. Megint. Satine hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Nézte az esőt, a halvány esti fényektől fel-felcsillanó cseppeket, és eszébe jutott Joly és Marius boldogsága. Összeszorította a száját. A végén még elszólja magát, és olyasmit vall be a férfinak, amit önmagának sem mert volna ezelőtt.

De Enjolras nem volt olyan vak, mint Marius. A lány alakja még így háttal is csak úgy sugározta a magányt. Fellobbant benne a vágy, hogy odarohanjon hozzá, és átölelje, csak hogy ne kelljen tovább néznie ezt a fájdalmat. De megtiltotta magának. Erre most nem volt idő. Combeferre alakja jelent meg előtte, ahogy a kezében egy rakás röpcédulát lobogtat, aztán meg Courfeyrac jött egy vörös zászlóval, melyből vér csöpögött. Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, hogy megszabaduljon a látomástól. Aztán felvette a kabátját, és odaállt a lány mellé az ajtóba.

- Egyszer megmentettél itt a rendőrtől, emlékszel? - kérdezte a lánytól.

- Menj haza, Enjolras… Késő van… - suttogta Satine, és tüntetően másfelé nézett.

A férfi az ajtó előtti lépcsőről az utcakövekre tette a lábát, de aztán mégis visszafordult. Nem volt kalapja, és göndör tincseit máris vízcseppek borították be, melyek felcsillantak a benti gyertyák fényében. Nem illettek ide a magasztos szavak, csak valami nagyon egyszerű.

- Jó éjt… És szép álmokat…

Satine ránézett. Ahogy a lépcsőn állt, az arca pontosan egy magasságba került a férfiéval. Keserűen elmosolyodott, ez volt a véleménye a szép álmokról. Enjolras-nak azonban az is elég volt, hogy ő újra feléje fordult. Felemelte a kezét, ujjaival lágyan körbefogta az arcát, közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Satine eredetileg azért nyitotta ki az ajtót, hátha a friss levegő magához téríti kissé. Már annyira fáradt volt, hogy pislogni sem mert, mert attól félt, ott helyben elalszik. De amikor Enjolras birtokba vette a száját, lehunyta a szemét, és onnantól kezdve már nem tudta megmondani, hol ért véget a valóság, és mikor kezdődtek az álmok. A férfi visszalépett a nyitott ajtóba, föléje magasodott, és másik kezével a lány hajába túrt. Aztán néhány szívdobbanással később el is engedte, hogy inkább a derekánál fogva húzza oda magához. Satine úgy elveszett a csókban, mintha csak lebegett volna, mintha már álmodna, mintha képes lett volna maga is esővé változni.

Végül a férfi volt az, aki levegő után kapkodva magához tért. Nem ezt akarta. Azt akarta tudni, Satine miért csókolta meg őt akkor este, mikor senki sem kérte rá. Csak egy rövid választ akart, és nem ezt. Esze ágában sem volt vereséget szenvedni, megadni magát, elveszíteni a józan eszét, és elfelejteni, miért is jár nap mint nap ebbe az ócska kávéházba. Amikor Satine is kinyitotta a szemét és visszanézett rá, az ő tekintetében semmiféle kétség nem tükröződött. Mintha ez a gyengéd pillanat ugyanolyan magától értetődő lett volna, mint az, amelyik korábban megmentette őt a rendőrtől. De nem kapott választ a kérdésére. A lány halványan elmosolyodott, aztán hátralépett, és becsukta az orra előtt az ajtót.

Enjolras bénultan állt az esőben. Jéghidegek voltak az esőcseppek, érezte, ahogy a nyakába potyognak, eláztatják az ingét és megtisztítják a gondolatait. Márpedig tiszta fejre volt szüksége, hogy megoldást találjon. Ő volt az ABC társaság vezetője, egy lázadó, aki másokkal együtt épp egy forradalmat akart megszervezni teljes titokban. Neki csak egy célja lehetett az életben, győzelemre vinni az embereket, és kiharcolni az utánuk jövők szabadságát és boldogságát. Ha elveszíti önmagát, az ügy is elveszett. Neki most nem volt szabad szerelmesnek lenni.


	11. Chapter 11

A kollégiumban Enjolras arra ébredt, hogy elvakítja a reggeli napsütés. Szeszélyes április, gondolta, és megdörzsölte a szemeit. Szeszélyes, mint a párizsi asszonyok. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy eszébe jutott az éjszaka. Nem az, ami a kávéházban történt, hanem az, amiről később álmodott. Valami olyasmi, amit biztosan nem fog elárulni senkinek. Hasra fordult, és az arcát a párnába temette. Ostoba fajankó, korholta magát. Ez meg mégis mire volt jó? Lehetett volna annyi sütnivalója, hogy nem kóstolgatja a tiltott gyümölcsöt, mert még megfekszi a gyomrát. De neki sajnos nem a gyomra volt beteg. És ezt a betegséget nem fogja tudni kikúrálni egy pohár pálinkával. Egy újabb sóhajjal felült az ágyon. Szégyenszemre figyelmeztetnie kell saját magát arra, mi is a fontos? Talán beszélnie kellene Combeferre cimborájával. Ő aztán még nála is elszántabb; elég csupán fél órát eltöltenie vele, meg a nagyra törő terveivel, és ez azonnal visszatéríti a helyes útra. Rászánta magát, hogy felkeljen, és épp tiszta ingért indult, amikor valaki bedörömbölt az ajtaján. Megfogta a kilincset.

- Gyere be.

Elmosolyodott. Combeferre ezek szerint megspórolta neki az utat. Nyitva hagyta neki az ajtót, és hátra sem nézve visszatért a ruhásszekrényhez.

- Enjolras… Hallottad, mi történt?

- Nem.

- Tegnap este… Lamarque tábornok beszédet mondott a parlamentben.

A furcsa álom utolsó emléke is kiröppent a szeméből erre a hírre. Kapkodva készülődött, és megmosakodott, amíg Combeferre kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik széken. Barátja, aki most is kifogástalanul nézett ki, csak nevetett rajta.

- Kissé zilált vagy ma reggel, pajtás. Még nem láttam ugyan Grantaire-t, de hasonlóan nézhet ki ő is. Igaz, ő legalább tízszer annyit ivott, mint te. Neked mi a kifogásod?

- A tábornokról volt szó. - hárította el a kérdést Enjolras, mintha nem is hallotta volna. - Mit mondott?

Combeferre megvonta a vállát, és nem erősködött tovább. Lesz még ideje kifaggatni a barátját, hogy az utóbbi időben miért viselkedik olyan furcsán.

- Azonnali lépéseket sürgetett a járvány ellen. Megint Itáliával meg a lengyelekkel példálózott. Azt mondta, nem kellene megvárni, míg a nép nem bírja tovább, és végső elkeseredésében fellázad.

- Gondolom, lehurrogták.

- Az nem kifejezés. Egyenesen kinevették, amiért ennyire aggódik a köznép miatt. Ő, akit azért neveztek ki a hadsereg élére, hogy úgymond megoldja ezeket a felkeléseket. Azt mondták, megvannak az eszközei, hogy megbirkózzon a problémával. Már ha lesz probléma.

- Hogy megbirkózzon vele? Nevetséges. - kiáltott fel Enjolras elkeseredetten.

- A tábornok öreg, te is tudod. És még ezt is a szemére vetik. Most is azzal vádolták, hogy az évekkel együtt a kurázsi is elszállt belőle, és túlságosan lágyszívű. És Lajos-Fülöp ugye nem kíván gyengéd férfiakat a hadseregébe.

Enjolras kibámult az ablakon. Komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatokat, melyek eszébe jutottak a gyengédségről. Most az egyszer egyetértett a királlyal. A gyengédséggel nem megy semmire. Elhatározta magát, és a gondolattal együtt visszafordult a barátjához.

- Hívd Courfeyrac-ot és Marius-t. Még ebéd előtt el akarok menni.

- Mégis hová? – kérdezte Combeferre, de azért felállt és megigazította a kabátját.

- A palotához. A saját fülemmel akarom hallani, mit mond az a sok talpnyaló.

- És mi lesz az órákkal Mit mondunk a professzornak?

- Majd azt mondom, párbajoztam.

Combeferre a fejét csóválta.

- Ezt senki nem fogja neked elhinni, azt ugye tudod?

- Nem érdekel. Kifogásnak akkor is ez a legjobb.

- Ahogy akarod. Odakint találkozunk.

Enjolras a kezébe fogott egy inget, aztán visszaült az ágyra, és maga elé bámult. Igaza volt a monarchistáknak. A tábornok valóban öreg. És egy vén, kiszolgált katonának senki sem fog hitelt adni, bármilyen lelkesen is szónokol Franciaország jövőjéről. Lehet, hogy a nép szereti azért, amiket mond vagy ír, de attól ez még mindig kevés. Egy forradalomhoz legalábbis kevés.

A szekrényéhez lépett, és némi válogatás után a legjobb ruháit szedte elő. A hófehér ing, a csíkos mellény és a sötétbíbor színű kabát néhány perc múlva úgy állt rajta, mintha csak bálba készült volna. Eltekintve attól a ténytől, hogy ő most másfajta táncra vágyott. Fekete sálat kötött, és az ujjaival végigszántotta a hajfürtjeit. Az arcán érezte a másnapos borostát, de szándékosan nem foglalkozott vele. Ettől legalább idősebbnek tűnt vagy két évvel. Csak egyetlen pillanatig habozott, mielőtt felkötötte volna a kardját. Teljes harci díszben fog végigsétálni a Tuileriák fái között, és megtudja, amit akar, akármibe kerül is.

- x - x -

A hűséges Courfeyrac már várta őket a kollégium épülete előtt. Olyan frissnek tűnt, mint aki nem is éjszakázott. De Marius-nak nyoma sem volt.

- Ne is keresd. - jegyezte meg Combeferre Enjolras kérdő tekintetét látva. - Állítólag csak éjfél körül ért haza, és hajnalban már el is ment. Bossuet azt mondta az előbb a folyosón, hogy az angyal hívta őt magához.

Lehajtotta a fejét. Marius és az a lány… Pontosan azt érezte, amit Satine előző este megjósolt. Csalódottságot és félelmet. Bízni akart a barátjában, de az egyáltalán nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét. Mivel egyelőre tehetetlen volt, nem szólt semmit, intett a többieknek, és elindult a Pont Neuf irányába. Már a folyó túloldalán jártak, amikor fura hang hallatszott.

- Te is éhes vagy? - kérdezte Courfeyrac Combeferre-től halkan.

- Sss… - suttogta vissza a barátja. - Még meghallja. Majd eszünk később.

Enjolras persze jól hallotta őket. Ő is vágyott a meleg kávé és az omlós kenyér után, de nem bízott saját magában annyira, hogy benézzen a Musain-be.

- Megállhatunk a Louvre mellett reggelizni… - pillantott a többiekre, mire azok hevesen rázni kezdték a fejüket, és váltig bizonygatták, hogy nekik ugyan eszükbe se jutott az evés.

A Tuileriák környéke tele volt emberekkel, akik a délelőtti napsütést és a tiszta levegőt kihasználva jöttek ki a szabadba. Mennyire más volt ez a társaság, mint azok, akikkel a Bastille téren vagy a Bois-ban lehetett találkozni. Főnemesek és gazdag polgárok, bárki, aki büszkeségből vagy félelemből nem menekült vidékre a kolera elől, itt sétálgatott a király ablaka alatt. Az új ruhájukat meg az új szeretőjüket mutogatták, miközben tisztes távolságban inasok és komornák kísérték őket. Az ő dolguk volt távol tartani bárkit, aki egy garassal is kevesebbet ért, mint a gazdáik.

A három kollégista kihúzta magát, egymásra vigyorogtak, aztán kemény léptekkel elindultak arrafelé, ahol a legtöbben sétálgattak. Hamar találtak néhány politikust, akiket ismertek. Mintha csak a véletlen sodorta volna őket, követték őket. Közben persze beszélgettek egymás között, és néha felnevettek, miközben alaposan kinyitották a szemüket és a fülüket. Egy-két túlbuzgó inas el akarta őket távolítani, de elég volt a kardjukra tenni a kezüket, vagy lenéző modorban a lábukhoz hajítani néhány garast, és máris szabad volt az út előre.

A Concorde tér szélén aztán Enjolras megállt, és elégedetlen arckifejezéssel visszafordult. Nem lett volna értelme tovább menni. Courfeyrac épp nevetve magyarázott Combeferre-nek, és nem is figyeltek rá:

- Láttad azt a sárga ruhást? Attól kezdve, hogy észrevett bennünket, úgy ránk tapadtak a szemei, hogy késsel se tudtad volna levakarni.

- Nem figyeltem. Tudod, volt ott az a kis vörös…

- Ó, tényleg. Kár, hogy neki Enjolras jobban tetszett, mint te.

Hajszál híján nekiütköztek a cimborájuknak, aki elhúzta a száját, amikor meghallotta, miről is beszélnek. Courfeyrac megköszörülte a torkát, és komolyságot erőltetett magára.

- Nos, érdemes volt?

Enjolras a homlokát ráncolta, és minden jel szerint nagyon csalódott volt.

- Nem is tudom… Az történt, amit vártam. Nem hallottam semmit. Egy szó sem esett a tábornokról, a járványról, vagy bármi másról, ami egy kicsit is fontos lenne. Csak a saját dolgaikkal törődnek. Semmi más nem érdekli őket.

Dühösen belerúgott egy kőbe a lába előtt.

- Az ördögbe is, ezzel nem megyünk semmire.

Két barátja egymásra nézett, aztán Combeferre a liget felé intett.

- Most aztán hová, pajtás? Vissza a kollégiumba?

Enjolras csak bámulta a palotát a csillogó ablakaival, a virágba borult fákat, meg a lusta folyót, mely a délelőtti napsütésben fürdött, és magában azon mérgelődött, miért kell ennek a városnak ilyen gyönyörűnek lennie. Aztán megdörzsölte a halántékát, és a kardjára csapott.

- Na jó. Együnk valamit. Aztán később beszélünk a többiekkel.

- Van valami terved? – kérdezte lelkesen Combeferre, akinek már a reggeli említésére felderült az arca.

- Még szép. De majd este elmondom. És most menjünk.

Semmi kedve nem volt még egyszer a sétányokon parádézók közé menni, így a Szajna felé fordult. De még mielőtt elérték volna a hidat, Courfeyrac megállt és a liget legszélső fái felé mutatott.

- Látjátok azt a fickót?

Az egyik padon egy sötét, göndör hajú alak feküdt és aludt. Csodálkozva ismerték fel.

- Grantaire… - futott oda hozzá Combeferre, és szólongatni kezdte. De hiába rázta meg a vállait is, a barátja meg sem mozdult.

- Hagyd, majd én. - mondta Enjolras, és letérdelt a pad mellé. Grantaire békésen szuszogott a hátán fekve, felhúzott lábakkal. Úgy tűnt, megúszta, hogy valamelyik éjszakai rendőrjárőr rátaláljon, és melegebb helyre kísérje.

- Mit csinál idekint? - kérdezte csendesen Courfeyrac.

- Alszik. - jegyezte meg Combeferre vigyorogva.

Enjolras közelebb hajolt hozzá, és rákiáltott:

- Grantaire… Grantaire… Ébredj… Itt a feleséged!

A fiatalember úgy ugrott fel a padról, mintha ágyút sütöttek volna el a füle mellett. A nagy lendülettől azonban a pad mellett kötött ki, a kemény földön, és fájdalmasan felkiáltott, amikor megütötte magát.

- Enjolras… - nyögött fel megkönnyebbülten, amikor fél szemét kinyitva észrevette, hogy nem jött el a világvége, csak a barátai jelentek meg. - Ezt még visszakapod…

Két oldalról a hóna alá nyúltak, és visszaültették a padra. Olyan bizonytalanul dülöngélt még ültében is, hogy meg kellett várniuk, amíg teljesen magához tér.

- Gyere, te… nők bálványa. Mesélj, mit keresel itt? Nem volt jó neked a kollégiumi szobád?

- Nem mertem hazamenni… - fogta a fejét Grantaire.

- Miért nem? Vártunk rád… Szakadt az eső, és mi azt hittük, jössz velünk. Erre te eltűntél…

- Visszamentem…

- Vissza? Hová? - kérdezte Enjolras gyanakodva. A kávéházban ő volt az utolsó vendég. Kétszeresen is elázott barátja biztosan nem oda ment vissza.

- A Boucher-ba… - intett a kezével a másik a levegőbe.

A többiek döbbenten egymásra meredtek. Lehet, hogy kimaradtak valamiből?

- Mondd már, te szerencsétlen. Mit kerestél azon a rossz szagú helyen?

- Marie-Jeanette… Vele akartam beszélni…

Combeferre a fejét csóválta. Ha Grantaire a fél évvel korábbi barátnőjét emlegeti, akkor valami nagyon nincs rendben. Intett a kezével, hogy húzódjanak félre egy kicsit. Barátjuk közben előre hajolt a padon, fejét a kezei közé fogta, és a jelek szerint szörnyen érezte magát.

- Az a lány még novemberben adta ki az útját. Grantaire alaposan berúgott, ha épp ő jutott az eszébe. Képzelhetitek, mi történhetett, ha részegen odaállított a lányhoz. A Boucher-ban dolgozik, tudjátok.

- De miért aludt itt kint? Ha lett is volna félnivalója, miért nem hozzánk jött?

- Nem tudom. Figyelj csak, Grantaire… - lépett vissza a padhoz Combeferre. - Mi volt a Boucher-ban? Hogy van Marie-Jeanette?

Grantaire felbődült, mire a többiek hátrahőköltek.

- Férjhez ment! - siránkozott. - És nem akart táncolni velem.

- Majd táncolsz mással. - próbálta megvigasztalni Courfeyrac, de ő csak legyintett és szipogott egyet.

- Nem lehet. A férje nem engedi.

- Ugyan már…

- Mondom! - húzta ki magát Grantaire, már amennyire erre képes lehetett az ő állapotában. - Nem engedi. Azt mondta, ha nem leszek ott a Luxembourg-ban ma délben, megkeres, akárhová is bújok. Így vagy úgy, de elintéz.

- Párbajra hívott? Te szerencsétlen… - mérgelődött Enjolras. - Még csak ez hiányzott.

- Semmi baj. - vélekedett Combeferre. - Grantaire nem megy el a párbajra, mi meg szépen vigyázunk rá, amíg le nem csillapodnak a kedélyek. Akárki is az a fickó, nem lesz bátorsága kikezdeni egy csapat kollégistával.

Grantaire megint a fejét fogta.

- Claude-Michel megtalál… és kilyukasztja a bőröm… - mondta síri hangon.

- Te nem vagy normális! - kiáltott fel Combeferre hirtelen, teljesen kikelve magából. - Claude-Michel? Claude-Michel a férje, neked meg pont vele kellett kikezdened?

Mindketten Enjolras-ra néztek, és Courfeyrac hozzátette:

- Tényleg baj van. Az a pojáca az egyik legjobb vívó a városban. Ha megígérte, meg is fogja őt keresni. És még szerencsés lehet, ha Claude-Michel nem pisztolyt ránt, hanem csak kardot.

- Akkor csak egy megoldás van. - jelentette ki Enjolras. - Meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy párbajozzanak.

- Könnyű azt mondani. - jajgatott tovább Grantaire a padon.

- Mégis hogy gondolod? - kíváncsiskodott Combeferre.

- Egyszerű. Majd én odamegyek.

Ha nem tudják, hogy párbaj dolgában Enjolras sohasem szokott viccelni, most talán orvost hívtak volna hozzá. Figyelembe véve az ellenfél személyét, meg azt, hogy a párizsi rendőrség milyen ellenérzésekkel viseltetett a párbajokkal szemben, a javaslat nagyon, nagyon rossz ötletnek tűnt. Ő persze csak mosolygott, és olyan képet vágott, mintha az időjárásról beszélgettek volna. Grantaire hóna alá nyúlt, aki némi ellenkezés után hagyta magát talpra állítani. Courfeyrac tiltakozni próbált, de Enjolras ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vigyék őt vissza a kollégiumba, és szerezzenek neki kávét.

- Előkerítem Joly-t, és utánad megyünk. - tette hozzá Combeferre, mire Enjolras csak intett nekik, és elindult a Boucher felé. Jobb ötlete nem volt, hol is kereshetné a fickót, és ott akart szembenézni azzal, aki megfenyegette a barátját.

- x - x -

A Musain kávéház közvetlen környékén kevés fa nőtt, de az esős éjszaka után a reggeli szikrázó napsütés mintha a környék összes énekes madarát odacsalta volna az ágaikra. A keskeny sikátorok a szomszédban önmagukhoz képest is ezerszer világosabbak és tágasabbak voltak. Vidám napnak ígérkezett a mai, hiszen még Forchet is dúdolva öntötte ki az éjjeliedényt a hátsó udvaron a csatornába. Isabelle-t már vissza sem lehetett volna húzni a felhők közül, ahová napokkal korábban fellebegett.

Satine mindezek ellenére még mindig nagyon fáradt volt. Végigaludta ugyan az éjszakát, ám szinte megállás nélkül álmok zaklatták, így kipihenni nem tudta magát. Az egyik percben másra sem tudott gondolni, hogy vajon mikor látja újra Enjolras-t. A következőben meg csak nevetett az egészen, mert nem hitte el, hogy az este valóban megtörtént. Emiatt, és nem csupán a csodálatos reggel miatt állt neki örömmel dolgozni. A kávéház, és mindaz, ami ott körülvette, legalább valóságosnak tűnt.

Az eső tisztává varázsolta az utcát, és a levegő is sokkal melegebb volt, mint előző nap. Madame Forchet valamilyen különös indíttatásból azt találta ki, hogy megpróbálja tisztára mosni az ablakokat. Erre a célra korábban mindig ecetet használt. Az persze hamar csípni kezdte a kezeit, ezért inkább a lányokra bízta a munkát. Satine viszont gyűlölte az ecetet. A betegséget és a halált juttatta az eszébe. De a munkát el kellett végezni, nem volt kifogás. Míg Isabelle nekiesett az üveges bejárati ajtónak, ő a bejárathoz közelebbi ablakokkal akarta kezdeni. Undorodva, két ujjal fogta meg a rongyot, és a másik keze két ujjával próbálta meg kinyomkodni belőle az ecetes vizet. Alighogy felemelte a kezét az üveg magasságába, Isabelle hangosan felsikoltott. Satine ijedtében elejtette a rongyot a földre. Hátrafordult, és nagy levegőt vett, hogy megszidja a barátnőjét. Aztán a tüdejébe szorult a lélegzet. Az eléje táruló látványtól ő is hasonlóképpen cselekedett volna, mint Isabelle, ha nem fogja be a száját a saját ecetszagú tenyerével.

Joly és Combeferre állt az ajtóban, közrefogva a barátjukat. Enjolras lehajtott fejjel a vállukra támaszkodott.

- Szűz Mária, mi történt? - kérdezte sírós hangján Isabelle.

Joly, akitől a választ várta, csak a fejét rázta:

- Hozz vizet, kedves. De forró legyen ám, mint a pokol tüze.

Satine elsápadva nézte Enjolras-t, és meg sem mozdult. Aztán remegő kezét a kötényébe törölte, és az illendőségről teljesen megfeledkezve odarohant hozzájuk. Az utolsó pillanatban megtorpant, és nagyot nyelt.

- Vérzel. - jelentette ki döbbenten, és más értelmes szó nem jutott az eszébe. Joly óvatosan leengedte Enjolras jobb karját a válláról, és közelebb húzott egy széket. Satine felemelte a kezét, hogy jobban megvizsgálja a vörös foltokkal bepiszkított, már nem is olyan hófehér inget, Enjolras azonban megrázta a fejét.

- Ez nem az én vérem. - mosolygott szélesen a lányra. Satine már majdnem megnyugodott, de ő leereszkedett a székre, és leengedte a másik karját is.

- Na ez viszont az én vérem. - szisszent fel a fájdalomtól, és már nem mosolygott.

- Mégis mit műveltél? - találta meg Satine a nyelvét, és nem nagyon igyekezett sem a dühöt, sem az aggodalmat eltüntetni a hangjából.

- Párbajozott. - közölte Combeferre, mire a lány megnémult és csak bámulta őket tovább.

Isabelle megjött a forró vízzel, Joly pedig habozás nélkül nekilátott a vizsgálatnak. Enjolras összeszorította a fogát, és csak akkor nyögött fel, amikor már tényleg elviselhetetlen volt a fájdalom.

- Jó lesz, ha megnősülsz, és tanulsz egy kis gyengédséget, Joly. - morgott, amikor barátja a seb környékét nyomogatta szakszerűen, de nem túl kíméletesen.

- Jó lesz, ha szerzel magadnak egy okos asszonyt, Enjolras. - vágott vissza a leendő orvos. - Olyat, aki képes visszatartani az ilyen ostobaságoktól.

Satine kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy Enjolras tétlenségre van kárhoztatva, felegyenesedett, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Párbajoztál? Na és kivel? És kiért?

Enjolras épp nem tudott válaszolni, mert Joly rángatni kezdte az inge ujját, és ő arra koncentrált, hogy ne kiáltson fel a fájdalomtól.

- Kellene egy kés… - nézett Joly a két lányra, amikor rájött, hogy egy drága és jól megvarrott inget nem fog tudni puszta kézzel darabokra tépni.

- Majd én… - indult el Isabelle a konyha felé, de ahogy hátat fordított, Forchet állta el az útját.

- Mi folyik itt? - szólalt meg vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon, és még csak nem is káromkodott. Ettől mindenkiben meghűlt a vér, és kevés híja volt, hogy vigyázzba nem vágták magukat.

A bátor Combeferre szívesen megpróbálta volna kimagyarázni a helyzetet, de az öreg szinte azonnal a szavába vágott, és már nyoma sem volt rajta a visszafogott jó modornak.

- Nem érdekel! - kiabálta, és mindenki kisebbre húzta össze magát. - Nem engedem, hogy a rendőrök bezárják a kávéházamat csak azért, mert ide járnak a kollégista urak összeférceltetni magukat! Tűnjenek el, most rögtön.

Isabelle is megpróbált könyörögni, de persze hiába. Szegény még el is pityeredett, annyira tehetetlennek érezte magát.

Satine viszont legalább olyan makacs volt, mint Forchet.

- Fél óra múlva nyitunk. Addigra eltűnnek innen. Igaz? - és a három férfira nézett, akik halkan helyeseltek.

Forchet feje egyre pirosabb lett, de Satine megállt előtte, a derekára tette a kezét, és meg sem moccant.

- Ha összevérezik a padlót, ide többé be nem teszik a lábukat. - rázta meg az öklét a szakács, aztán eltűnt a konyha felé.

A lány felsóhajtott, aztán Joly-ra nézett.

- Mondd gyorsan, mi kell.

- Még több forró víz, egy éles kés, és jó erős pálinka.

- Nem akarok inni. - tiltakozott Enjolras, de Satine és Joly egyszerre szóltak rá, hogy igyekezzék inkább csendben szenvedni.

- Fertőtlenítenem kell a sebet. Össze kell varrnom, és legalább neki sem fáj majd annyira.

Satine egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, aztán nagyot nyelt, és bólintott.

- Sietned kell. Sajnálom…

- Nem gond. Igazából nem olyan vészes. - mosolygott halványan Joly. - Majd a kollégiumban lefekszik. Kap valamit sebláz ellen, és nemsokára kutya baja.

- Jó. Szólj, ha már teljesen felépül. Sebesült embert nem pofozok.

Enjolras felcsattant.

- Miért beszéltek rólam úgy, mintha itt se lennék?

Satine ránézett, de mondott semmit. Most, hogy túl volt az első ijedtségen, és egy kicsit józanabbul volt képes gondolkodni, jobbnak látta, ha csendben marad. Attól félt, még olyat találna mondani, ami vét az illendőség ellen, és elárulja őt. Joly már nem volt ilyen visszafogott.

- Gyerekes könnyelműség volt, Enjolras. – esett neki a barátjának, aki meglepetésében, hogy Joly ilyen hevességre képes, még a sebéről is elfeledkezett. - Mindjárt itt az esküvőm, te meg felvágatod magad a hecc kedvéért?

- Grantaire bajban volt. - húzta el a száját a férfi.

- Ugyan már, mikor nincs ő bajban? Nem pesztrálhatod folyton. És most csend legyen. Rendbe teszlek, mielőtt visszajön az öreg, és páros lábbal rúg ki minket a kedvenc kávéházunkból.

Satine sarkon fordult, és követte Isabelle-t a konyhába, hogy összeszedjék, amit Joly kért. Muszáj volt elfoglalnia magát valamivel, mert egyre nehezebben leplezte a többiek előtt, mennyire megijedt. Egyáltalán nem ilyen viszontlátásra számított. Nem elég, hogy össze volt zavarodva, most még meg kellett küzdenie a mérgével és a félelmeivel is, amiért Enjolras-t így kell látnia. Figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, hogy térjen végre magához, miután figyelmetlenségében megégette magát a forró vízzel. Isabelle nem volt hajlandó kidugni az orrát a konyhából, így mindent neki kellett kivinnie.

Joly mindent, amit lehetett, a forró vízbe dugott, hogy fertőtlenítse. Aztán fogta a kést, és levágta Enjolras karjáról az inget. Ő morgolódott egy keveset, mivel az ing igen drága volt, de Joly nem foglalkozott vele. Barátja kezébe nyomta a pálinkás üveget, és addig vissza sem vette, amíg Enjolras el nem tüntette a felét. Amikor elcsendesedett és a tekintete homályossá vált, Joly megkérte Combeferre-t, hogy tartsa őt erősen a másik karjánál fogva. Felemelte a pálinkás üveget, és habozás nélkül a sebre öntötte az alkoholt. A pálinka égetett, mint a tűz, és Enjolras a gondos előkészítés ellenére összerándult a fájdalomtól.

Satine nem tudta rávenni magát arra, hogy hátat fordítson a jelenetnek, és inkább ott maradt a közelükben. Mélyeket lélegzett, és az arca fehér volt, mint a hó, de nem mozdult és végignézte az egészet. Enjolras lehunyt szemmel dőlt hátra a székben, és a lány hirtelen azt sem tudta volna megmondani, vajon magánál van-e még. Joly a magával hozott kis fekete táskából tűt meg cérnát varázsolt elő. Satine nagyot nyelt, amikor a tű megvillant a fiatalember kezében. Mivel Enjolras már nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy vitatkozhasson, Joly újra szidni kezdte:

- Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni! Hogy pont neked kellett ilyen hiú, haszontalan ügybe keveredni… Na persze, Grantaire meg az ő nőügyei…

- Az igazság az, hogy ez egy nagyon régi ügy volt. Mármint Grantaire részéről… Ebből is támadt aztán a probléma. Hogy a régi ügynek vadonatúj férje van. – jegyezte meg Combeferre.

- Nézd, még ha a sajátjáról lenne szó… Azt megérteném.

Satine valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból kiegyenesedett az asztal mellett, aminek nekidőlt, és hegyezni kezdte a fülét. Nem akart kíváncsiskodni, de azért elmulasztani sem szeretett volna egyetlen szót sem. Ez a beszélgetés kezdett nagyon érdekessé válni.

Combeferre csak a fejét rázta Joly megjegyzéseire.

- Mintha te nem ismernéd őt. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy néha a fejébe vesz olyan dolgokat, amiket mi nem is értünk.

- De túl nagy a kockázat. Még ha meg is úszta volna ép bőrrel, az egyetemen akkor is büntetést kap.

- Ha kiderül.

Joly kényszeredetten bólintott, és megcsomózta a cérnát.

- Igen. Ha kiderül. Mindegy… Azt viszont melegen ajánlom neki, hogy összeszedje magát vasárnapig.

- Efelől nyugodt lehetsz. Majd figyelek rá. És ne aggódj. Nem fog többet párbajozni.

- Tudod, mindig is azt hittem, ha egyszer Enjolras a vérét adja valakiért, az biztosan Patria lesz.

- A csodálatos és gyönyörű Patria… - ismételte meg Combeferre halk nevetéssel a nevet, aztán nem szóltak többet.

Satine nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy jól hallotta, és nem a füle csengett. Mintha az ép eszét veszítette volna el egyetlen szó miatt, hirtelen olyan üresnek érezte magát. Amíg a két kollégista megpróbálta annyira magához téríteni harmadik társukat, hogy az a saját lábán távozhasson, Satine gépiesen összepakolt utánuk. Két kezében a feleslegessé vált holmikkal alvajáró módjára kerülte ki őket a konyha felé menet. Megállt egy pillanatra, amikor Enjolras felemelte a fejét, és kábultan a lány tekintetét kereste, ám ő nem tudott mit mondani, csak odaköszönt Joly-nak, és már el is tűnt a konyhában.

Combeferre a lány után nézett, és higgadtságával talán ő volt az egyetlen, aki valóban megértette a történtek jelentőségét. De most barátja volt a legfontosabb, és jobbnak látta, ha valóban sietnek a távozással, és visszatérnek a sebesülttel a kollégiumba. Kocsit hívtak, és hamarosan már csak a lódobogás emléke maradt utánuk.


End file.
